<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lingering Moonlight by Varimoon69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389054">Lingering Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69'>Varimoon69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Varian, Crossdressing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Female Miguel, I don't care what anyone says, I will drown with this ship!, M/M, Masturbation, Micaela is 17, Micaela is Girl!Miguel, Minor Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Minor Fred | Fredzilla/Tadashi Hamada, Minor Jack Frost/Varian, Minor Wasabi-No Ginger/Honey Lemon, Older Hiro Hamada, Older Miguel Rivera, Older Varian (Disney), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Cassandra, Police Officer Eugene Fitzherbert, Police Officer Lance Strongbow, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Varian and Hiro are 18, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Workaholic, maybe a bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene is an over-pressured and over-stressed police officer of the small town of Corona, who nearly works himself into the hospital trying to prove he doesn't need to be dating the mayor's daughter to be a good man.</p><p>So, when his best friend recommends a site that Eugene has never heard of called 'The Dark Kingdom' to help relieve his stress, he doesn't expect much. Only to find himself falling head-over-heels for the Kingdom's one and only Moonstone.</p><p>Varian is an average college student by day and the most popular camboy in 'The Dark Kingdom' by night, using his earnings to help keep his father's club the 'Snuggly Duckling' open.</p><p>His only friends, Hiro and Micaela, keep warning him its going to get him in big trouble one day, but he refused to listen. So when he starts to receive disturbing and obsessive fan-mail and stalkerish photos, he's forced to go to the police for help and is quick to find himself falling for the recently made detective assigned to his case. His problem? He's already started to become enraptured with a mysterious new patron who calls himself 'Flynn Rider'.</p><p>Or: The one where Eugene finds Varian's videos and falls in love with him, and Varian is being stalked!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian, Fred | Fredzilla/Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Varian (Disney), Wasabi-No Ginger/Honey Lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to be abundantly clear, I love Eugene X Rapunzel as much as the next person, but I've always had a weakness for the Rare Pairs and I have been unable to find ANY works for this particular one. There's more Hiccup/Varian works out there compared to this!</p><p>Also, this is NOT going to be Underaged, I will admit to a dirty mind, but I wouldn't go THAT far! Varian, Hiro and Miguel, or should I say Micaela, are all over sixteen.</p><p>If anyone does like what I have to write, then why are you even here?</p><p>Oh and I need to say now to get it out of my system and out of the way, no amount of hater-reviews is going to change my mind! So there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid-October was not the warmest of Autumn months for Corona, and the thin flax material of the standard issue department uniforms did little to keep away the chill in the breeze. Eugene Fitzherbert counted himself lucky he remembered his coat, else his less then pleasant mood would’ve been a lot worse.</p><p>Being a small town, not a lot actually happened in Corona, despite the town itself having a population of a little under eight thousand people. The majority of that populace came from the local university, so the most anyone in the department has ever dealt with outside local bar-fights were college parties that got a bit too out of hand and the more then once a week drunk drivers.</p><p>Eugene will never fully understand how he got where he was today; much less still had his job at all. One moment he was pulling one last heist to get himself out of the country life for good, the next, he’s solving the state’s oldest and longest modern kidnapping/missing person’s case when he accidentally stumbled upon the Mayor’s long lost daughter in the cottage she had been raised in.</p><p>Despite his rather long and extensive rap-sheet, when he had brought Rapunzel back to her birth parents, the Mayor immediately had his charges more or less erased and had set him up with a job under the Chief of Police’s much more reluctant wings.</p><p>He really did try to make things work with Rapunzel, he really did, she was a beautiful young woman, still was, but looking back on it, he could see how even he could’ve gotten wrapped up in the romantics of the situation and how someone as smart as Rapunzel wouldn’t fully recognize platonic friendship with romantic love after being isolated as long as she had been.</p><p>Plus, he was happy for her when she and Cassandra announced their relationship, even if it did seem pretty quick after their break-up. He may not have been very fond of the older woman, but she was fiercely loyal to those she treasured and he’d have to be blind to not see the devotion she showed Rapunzel when the blonde returned.</p><p>But now, Eugene might still maintain his relations as well as his job, he felt like he had to work doubly hard. Before, he worked hard to prove he could be a good cop, not just because of his romance with the Mayor’s daughter or his less then pleasant past; but now, he felt he had to work even harder, if anything, to prove to both his Chief but also the Mayor that just because he wasn’t with Rapunzel anymore he wouldn’t fall back into the life of crime.</p><p>At first, things weren’t so bad. Even if it was just odd jobs mostly and the occasional security detail at the university whenever some sick pervert got bold. Eugene took every shred of hour and call he could get and stressed himself out into a corner.</p><p>As he sat in his apartment, alone, in his favourite pair of blue and white pin-stripe pajamas, flipping through the channels in front of his TV in his living-room and kitchen combo, how it came to all down to his current boredom. He hadn’t realized how badly his extra work load had gotten to his social life, sure, Lance, Rapunzel, even Cassandra and his friend over in the Forensic Science Lab, Tadashi Hamada, had all been telling him for the last week to slow things down, unfortunately he didn’t heed the advice until too late:</p><p>
  <em>(Flashback)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m telling you this Eugene because I’m your friend,” Tadashi told him in a firm, yet gentle voice that bordered on frustration, “I’ve seen this time and time again with my little brother and my own dorm-mates back in college whenever they get too into a project, you need to stop before you burn yourself out!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tadashi, I love you like a brother,” Eugene managed to say evenly, despite the raising irritation bubbling in his chest, “Which is why I’m saying this, back off!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s not wrong Fitzherbert,” Cassandra spoke up as she set the coffee she had brought down on his desk, thankfully being mindful of his case files, “When was the last time you relaxed with a nice-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I DON’T NEED TO RELAX ALRIGHT?” Eugene finally snapped and yelled out, almost throwing his papers in the air, though he did end up sending his chair flying, “I GOT YOUR DAD AND DAD-IN-LAW BREATHING DOWN MY NECK WAITING FOR THE SMALLEST EXCUSE TO TOSS MY ASS BEHIND BARS WITH THE VERY SAME PEOPLE I JUST HELPED THEM BUST! AND YOU PEOPLE THINK I NEED COFFEE?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered panting heavily as the two just stared at him with wide eyes, his vision started to get swarm as a voice said, “Fitzherbert…” He barely turned to see the Chief, looking quite concerned before he suddenly found himself staring up at the ceiling. Then everything just went black...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(End Flashback)</em>
</p><p>Eugene sighed heavily through his nose before finally shutting off his TV, nothing appealing on. He just gotten out of the shower after a nice long run after Cassandra called Rapunzel and the two more or less dragged him home.</p><p>He flushed as he recalled the blonde’s words, <em>“Eugene Fitzherbert, this is not healthy! Cass showed me your hours; if I see just one more extra hour of over-time after the weekend I’m going to scream! And Cass’  heckling will the least of your worries!”</em><br/>And he believed her, he’s seen Rapunzel mad and no amount of paranoia about her father was worth that can of soup. Heck, he had so much vacation time saved up, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it, aside form maybe give some of it to the co-workers who needed it.</p><p>But as it stood, he had nothing to do. He couldn’t stop glancing over at his laptop. A birthday present from Tadashi; brand-new model, all high-tech and up-to-date. His mind kept wandering to the conversation he and Lance had right before he left for the night once he got over his black-out.</p><p>
  <em>“You know dude, I get that with the break-up and all, you’re scared you’ll lose whatever shred of respect you have left, but…be honest, when was the last time you let loose? Had real fun? Hell, when was the last time you had company?”</em>
</p><p>It had been an embarrassing topic to bring up, especially in the locker room and when Eugene had finally come clean about himself and his sexuality. Lucky for him, no one in Corona was biased or anything, if anything, it was the most open-minded and understanding place he had ever been in. His only problem was he wasn’t looking for a partner<strike>, not with his break-up with Rapunzel still so fresh in his head and heart.</strike></p><p>Though, that being said, that didn’t mean he was comfortable talking about it, especially to an old friend like Lance, who hadn’t been much better, but he did provide a solution to his…problems…</p><p>
  <em>“I know this isn’t really your thing, but I recently found this site on the web that I think you might be interested in; it’s called The Dark Kingdom; I swear, it has everything. It’s actually where I found my Adira.”</em>
</p><p>His face burned just thinking about. Adira was this beautiful, tall, almost Amazonian woman that Lance was gushing on about and messaging recently. She seemed nice, even caught them a few times video-chatting; genuine enough. <strike>Didn't seem like a heart-breaker.</strike></p><p>What embarrassed him was the fact she was in this porn site Lance had suggested to him in the first place. Well, more concerning, but that was besides the point.</p><p>What kind of name is that anyways? It sounds like some kind of BDSM paradise just barely on the side of being legal. Was Lance just trying to give him more work? Some big break with something he been leading on? Didn’t sound like him but…</p><p>‘What if it some trafficking ring that’s too big for Lance to chew and this is just his way of reaching out?’  Eugene tried to reason with himself was he finally grabbed his laptop and settled himself on his bed, making sure the locks were in place, the lights were off and his curtains all closed, ‘Better safe then sorry and even if it isn’t…a look around won’t kill me…’</p><p>Mind made up, he typed the name into the search engine and immediately found results. Imagine his surprise to find its selection was rather extensive with a wide range of tags for each picture and videos; some had one, some had two and a few five max.</p><p>Eugene’s face flared as he immediately recognized Adira, her tall tale white hair was a hard miss and he quickly scrolled back up to the top of the page where the search engine for the sight was. He noticed a separate page bar labelled ‘genres’ and clicked it out of curiosity and found an alphabetized list of the different kinks people would be into.</p><p>He quickly back-tracked as it felt way too early to diving into anything that pacific yet and clicked the search bar before typing in ‘male’. He was immediately hit with live-cam thumbnail pictures of naked men, he immediately noticed one in particular seemed pretty popular, but wasn’t his type; too burly and mountain-man-like, and he never was into tattoos.</p><p>He scrolled a bit, mostly watching the streams scroll by before reaching the bottom and saw how many pages there were. He let out a small sigh before scrolling back up to the search bar and tried again with ‘Young Male’.</p><p>Eugene held his breath as he waited for the loading. All thoughts of this being some kind of ‘break’ being tossed out the window and he suddenly felt foolish and really embarrassed. He was half ready to close the laptop when the alert went off and he instinctively looked at the screen.</p><p>One stream at the top in particular immediately drew in his eyes, it was titled ‘Moonstone plays with his Magic Wand’ and while it did make his raise a brow, his mouth suddenly felt dry. The picture was a surprisingly close up shot of a beautiful, pale, freckled face and pale blue eyes that were half-lidded as they stared up lewdly into the camera, pale lips parted to wrap around something dark purple and round that the majority of was out of shot.</p><p>He immediately backed-pedaled into the idea that this maybe something Lance had been investigating. There was no way a face that young or beautiful was legal. Yet, despite his better judgement, Eugene clicked on the stream anyways.</p><p>He was immediately halted when a notification popped up, showing it required a tip to enter, which wasn’t entirely uncommon, he was just glad he wasn’t required to have a membership as some content needed one; some didn’t and some sites required a membership from the get-go. That being said, regardless of the site being perfectly legal or not, the five dollars would worth the relief.</p><p>The screen loaded and Eugene swore he felt his breath leave him. There on his screen was the most beautiful young man he’s ever seen. He was sitting on a regular single-bed, a plush royal blue comforter and pillows served as his seat. The lighting was dark so he couldn’t make much heads or tails of the room, but if Eugene had to hazard a guess, there was a good chance the boy was recording in his own room.</p><p>The first thing that really caught Eugene’s eye was the dark teal streak in his hair, making the otherwise raven black locks visible in the dark room, long bangs were swept mostly to the left side of his face, almost hiding one of his eyes. His freckles formed almost a bridge like cluster across his nose cheek-to-cheek and pink, full lips were up-turned into a radiant smile. Every now and then he’d shift or lean a different way, showing off flawless skin and shockingly curvy hips.</p><p>Eugene could immediately see how the nickname ‘Moonstone’ fitted in; skin as pale as the celestial object in question and smooth as a stone, seeming to glow in the camera light and the palest blue eyes and what seemed to be natural rosy cheeks. Those eyes were what drew Eugene eyes, so bright and blue, like jewels.</p><p>It took Eugene an embarrassing few seconds to realize ‘Moonstone’ was only wearing a frame bra made of black leather, the type where there was an extra stripe running down the middle of the triangular framing over the nipples and linked behind his neck, and he was even wearing a matching pair of Brazilian panties. Their pitch black color just made the paleness of his skin pop out even more.</p><p>It took Eugene an even longer amount of embarrassing time that the video was on mute and that had spent that last half a minute just watching the boy move his lips, most likely speaking to the other members of the stream. Eugene practically scrambled to click on the sound icon.</p><p>The boy was currently giggling, a musical sound that went straight to Eugene’s cock as it jumped to full mast. He looked down at the massive tent in his pajama pants in shock, having never realized he had gotten hard. Small breathy moans would trickle through when ‘Moonstone’ would shift forward when commenting back to a particular comment or question those who were especially thirsty in the chat were sending him.</p><p>The fact he was able to keep up at any decent pace with how the chat seemed to be almost speeding was nothing short of impressive. And as Eugene started to really focus, shivers ran down his back with interest.</p><p>“Well, I think its about time we got started, eh?” The boy spoke more directly to the camera as he shifted once more to get comfortable, “If anyone’s new here, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Moonstone; a bit of a vain name, but I like to think I’ve earned it.”</p><p>“Someone’s confident…” Eugene muttered having briefly found the little nickname a little vain and girly himself, but to each their own.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna set up a small goal and we can start from there,” Moonstone smiled as he shifted onto his hands and knees, moving closer to the camera, which was most likely his laptop’s webcam, typing to set up the goal, slightly biting his lip in concentration.</p><p>If this had been any other situation, Eugene would’ve found the expression utterly adorable, and for a moment, he really had to question what he was watching. Just how old was Moonstone, anyways? He looked young enough to be in his last year of high school.</p><p>Moonstone then leaned back a bit and gave a confident, yet sultry half-smile, half-smirk into the camera, adding seductively, “And if you don’t believe that I haven’t earned my place here, well,” He threw in a cute little wink, “Guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.” Eugene’s mouth ran even drier, his mind drawing a blank.</p><p>Suddenly, a little bar icon appeared at the very top of the video, set for two hundred dollars with the label of ‘strip down’, which was reasonably small, all things considered and Eugene was genuinely curious to see just how fast he could hit it. He’d wait how much chump change the other viewers the kid could milk out before more enticing goals were set.</p><p>Moonstone then smiled slyly as laid all the way back on his bed, stretching out, almost like a cat, putting his body out on full display. Small, delicate hands ran down the long, deft strap over his nipples, moaning softly as he played with them through the leather, shivering as it chaffed against the sensitive skin.</p><p>Small pings started to sound and green slowly started to fill the goal bar, bit by bit and continued to climb as Moonstone slowly started to trail one hand down further down his stomach. Eugene mouth hung open and he was pretty sure he was drooling a little, following that hand with his eyes. Despite being male Moonstone’s waist was almost as trimmed as a woman's and his hips were wide with delicate thighs Eugene could picture himself having wrapped around his head. Occasionally, Moonstone would lift his eyes up, most likely to see the tips coming in and would occasionally say ‘thank you’ every few tips.</p><p>His hand slid lower, gently playing with the lacy rim of the panties, as if he couldn’t decided what to do. Then, he lifted his knees and spread his legs wide apart, before letting them drop back down and the sight made Eugene groan as he finally freed his cock from the confines of his pajamas.</p><p>The movements made the panties pull even tighter on Moonstone’s own, smaller cock, making a perfect outline against the silky material and Eugene could swear there was a wet spot forming down the front. To add to the enticing image the back of the panties tightened, riding up and making Moonstone’s ass look bigger and rounder.</p><p>The pings seemed to increase, non-stopping until a series of louder pings sounded, allowing everyone to know the goal was met. The freckled beauty sat up with a 'cat that ate the canary grin' on his face.</p><p>“Thank you all so much, boys!” Moonstone smiled charmingly as he kept his legs spread, his smiled curved into a playful smirk, “That was so fast.”</p><p>Moonstone slipped his hands up his chest again and behind his neck, unhooking the bra slowly, leaning forward so it slid off. As this was happening Eugene’s own hand slipped down to his own strained cock, hissing at the warm contact and began to slowly stroke it to relieve some of the ache. Moonstone tossed his bra and began to play with his dark pink nipples.</p><p>“Oh my…you are so eager to see me without my panties on, aren’t you?” Moonstone’s voice dropped to a feather-soft whisper, eyes lidded in a sultry manner as his hands drifted down to run over his panties and cock, “But however am I going to strip these off for you all?” The light teasing wasn’t lost on Eugene and it sent his own cock twitching, really just wanting to see them off, and at glance, the other viewers weren’t any better:</p><p>
  <strong>‘IceKingofFun: It doesn’t fucking matter how’</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>‘TheDragonTamer: Just take them off’</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>‘SouthIslesKing: Slutty tease’</strong>
</p><p>And a bunch more that were more or less the same; not a lot of people seemed too interested in how he took them off, they just wanted them off. Not many wanted to see his cock, just his holes in action.</p><p>Personally, while he loved seeing the more interesting action as much as the next guy, but he was interested to see just what Moonstone would do. So, Eugene quickly added a sixty dollar tip with a comment:</p><p>
  <strong>‘FlynnRider01: On your back, legs spread and play with your Magic Wand, boy’</strong>
</p><p>Thus far, none of the tips had gone any higher then forty dollars, and knew anything higher then fifty made a different type of ping, and sure enough, those beautiful blue eyes glanced over to see his comment. Eugene didn’t miss the immediate interest flashing across Moonstone’s face nor the amused twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you so much Mr. Rider for the tip!” For some reason hearing that title from that sinful mouth made Eugene’s cock pulse and tinge with excitement, especially when it pulled into a smirk, “Mmm, you want me on my back? Should I keep my legs nice and wide open? What a naughty request…”</p><p>Eugene watched with a tightening grip on his cock as Moonstone laid back down and slowly lifted up his legs, better showing off his well-sculpted thighs and his luscious ass. Eugene’s mouth watered as he watched the thin, lithe body wiggle as he pulled the panties oh so slowly off and up his legs, which were almost touching his chest, showing off his impressive flexibility at the same time that it set off all sorts of delicious ideas in Eugene’s head that made his cock twitch with interest.</p><p>Moonstone looked around his legs and smiled wickedly, “Still watching, Mr. Rider? This is just for you~!” He then spread his legs open and, not ready to cum yet, Eugene had to grip the base of his cock to try and stop an early orgasm.</p><p>“FUCK!” Eugene cursed loudly, now very glad for the sound-proof walls. There was just something about the way the small male was lying on his back, legs spread open invitingly and beautifully. His cock wasn’t what Eugene would call tiny, but it wasn’t above the average size either, lying red, wet and mouth-watering, and thanks to how Moonstone’s legs were open, his hole was also on perfect display.</p><p>Eugene snapped out of it as the pinging of tips started to go completely crazy and the text-speed in the chat-box never slow down. Moonstone was groaning as one hand fondled his small cock, while he was trying to keep his volume low by biting on one of his knuckles, cheeks turning rosier. The sear intensity was making it very hard for Eugene to breathe, especially as he locked eyes with those glazed icy orbs; it almost felt like they were looking at each other. Good thing Eugene knew better.</p><p>Suddenly a large tip chimed and Moonstone broke their strange staring contest as his eyes instinctively fluttered in surprise as he seemed to wake from a trance. Eugene also looked over at the chat:<br/>It was another sixty dollar tip, complete with comment:</p><p>
  <strong>‘DaggertheDeranged: Magic wand now plz!’</strong>
</p><p>“Oh geez!” Moonstone looked like he wanted to slap himself, “Sorry guys!” He then smiled slyly with a seductive air, “Thank you, DaggertheDaranged, for getting us to the real fun~”</p><p>Moonstone sat up and leaned forward, allowing himself to type in a new goal of five hundred labelled ‘Moonstone plays hide the Magic Wand.’</p><p>Personally, Eugene found that high of a goal pretty admirable, most other cam-models wouldn’t have had the nerve unless they were both confident in their ability and the amount of experience and fame they’ve built up over time. It again, made him question Moonstone’s age and how long he’s been doing this sort of thing, but he didn’t seem all that fazed with what he was doing for whoever was on the other side of the camera, so Eugene didn’t try to think much of it.</p><p>Instead, he watched with wide-eyes and twitching between his legs as Moonstone reached under one of his large, plush blue pillows and pulled out a dark purple magic wand vibrator, the kind with ridges along the dome-like head. The shade fit just right with the dark color scheme Moonstone seemed to like so much.</p><p>Moonstone smiled slyly as he brought it to his face, slowly rubbing the silicone tip across his cheek and over his lips, making sultry sounds as he opened his mouth, peaking a small, pink tongue out to lick along one of ridges.</p><p>Eugene couldn’t make his voice work, nothing should be this erotic; eyes once again glazed over as he tried to focus on his task, tongue sliding from ridge to ridge around the wand’s head. Eugene couldn’t help it; Eugene spit into his hand and before fisting around the tip of his cock. He tried to ignoring the pinging as it started to go out of control and just watched as the sexy boy on his screen swirled his tongue around the tip of his wand, imagining it was his cock between those full, plump lips instead.</p><p>Moonstone was softly panting as he slid the tip into his mouth, closing his lips around it, cheeks bulging slightly, just as Eugene fisted the tip of his cock, and they both let out a groan, one softer then the other. Eugene was pretty sure his face was redder then a tomato at this point as his ears strained to pick up every little sound the boy was making, not so much as a pant, mewl or whimper went unheard. Those lips looked so good even around something made of cold silicone. Eugene was pretty sure if this were a real life encounter and Moonstone was as small as he looked on camera, his cock would stretch out those lips to their limit.</p><p>As Moonstone pulled his head back to release the wand, Eugene’s jaw fell open as his tongue followed the wand, still tracing one of the ridges, moaning softly as he did so. The sounds were akin to heaven in Eugene’s ears; one moment they were clear and loud, then they became muffled and soft as the object went back into his mouth. He would slurp of his saliva every so often and it was making Eugene impossibly hard, a quick glance and, call him crazy, but he could swear his cock was turning a purplish color.</p><p>Pale blue, ice-like eyes glanced at the goal-bar and the chat-page, drawing out a deep moan as he started to read the comments.</p><p>
  <strong>‘DragonTrainer: Suck my cock, baby’</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>‘Hookhand: I can give u something bigger n better’</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>‘NightmareKing: Perfect slut’</strong>
</p><p>And dozens more similar to them kept coming in.<br/>“Mmmh…” The boy moaned and whined around the wand and began to pump it faster into his mouth, “Ooh…pleeeasssseee…I need more~! So close~!” He would occasionally slide it all the way into his mouth, and when he did, tilted his head back to show off, both his slender pale neck and the bulge in his throat, moaning as he did so.</p><p>Dark brown eyes closed for a moment, breaking deep through his nose as he imagined how the feeling of those choked moans vibrating on his shaft. Eugene then glanced back at the goal and it was now at four hundred dollars, and he bit the inside of his cheek, rubbing his cock. He needed to see that fucking wand fill that hole, now.</p><p>Before he could let himself feel any shame, he tipping the last hundred needed and added a comment:</p><p>
  <strong>‘FlynnRider01: Ass up, boy’</strong>
</p><p>When the loud alert for a tip over eighty rang, Moonstone slid the wand out of his mouth, deliberate and slow, several thin threads of saliva came out with it. That really shouldn’t be sexy, but god, did that face make Eugene want to cum.</p><p>“Mr. Flynn, that was so generous of you~” Moonstone panted, voice slightly wrecked from taking the large toy down his throat, “You really want to hide this magic wand, uh? And with my ass up?” He winked, “I can do that, sir.” A jolt went right up Eugene’s back and right back down to his cock at the title, really, an honorific, shouldn’t be turning him on, but it was.</p><p>Eugene’s eyes dilated further as he turned over, backside now facing the camera and bent over, adjusting so his face could still be decently seen, but the attention remained on his round, pert ass. It was just as pale and flawlessly smooth as the rest of him, and call Eugene crazy, which he wouldn’t blame anyone at this point, but he could swear there was a dusting of freckles across those soft, round cheeks. And right there, in all its glory, was that long awaited hole, glistening from what Eugene could guess was pre-preparation lube or oil.</p><p>The sight made Eugene’s mouth water and his brain short-circuit, mind wandering to how the young male would look with his own fingers up his ass. <strike>He made a mental mental note to get Lance a really nice thank-you gift later.</strike></p><p>And apparently he wasn’t the only one with flattering thoughts:</p><p>
  <strong>‘IceKingofFun: Holy shit I just cummed from just looking at that ass’</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>‘ThorsonBoyTwin: Wat a drenched whore’</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>‘Cipher666: I think I could drown in that cunt’</strong>
</p><p>Before he had bent over, Moonstone had changed the goal, doubling the previous goal to a thousand dollars, labelled ‘to cum’. Eugene shivered in anticipation as the pings kept going off. The little vixen was probably going to give the one hell of a show.</p><p>Moonstone pressed his face against one of his pillows and sighed as he reached his hand with the wand back to his waiting hole, biting slightly down onto his lip as he moaned and probed himself, “The…climax of the show…will-mmmh!…be mine…aah…” Moonstone clenched his free hand in his comforter, “Mmmh! Please…don’t tor-torture me for too long, boys~”</p><p>Eugene’s pace picked up as he watched the show. This was too sinful to be real. Care thrown out the window, he tipped another hundred with yet another message.</p><p>
  <strong>‘FlynnRider01: vibe on’</strong>
</p><p>Moonstone let out a low whine and a soft chuckle when he caught sight of it, “Oh Mr. Rider, straight to the point, huh? I like that in a man, thank you so much, sir~” He wasted no time, fingers sliding down on the wand and quickly pressed the little buttons to turn on the vibrating feature and increased the level to at least four.</p><p>A low rumbling-like sound could be heard as he returned the wand to his hole. Moonstone’s breath hitched and he moaned in pleasure as he pressed the toy in more and Eugene’s fist started sliding along his cock in the same manner.</p><p>As more small pings of small tips kept going off, Eugene became hyper-fixated on the sound of the vibrator and the occasional slick sounds the boy’s hole was making as he was stimulating it. Eugene’s eyes would trail down the boy’s legs, watching them twitch and raise, till they got to his small toes, which curled in pleasure, before straight back up to do it all over again, only for his eyes to shoot up to Moonstone’s face when the smaller male would let out a broken gasp or cry.</p><p>Eugene soon came under the desire to run his hands up and down that perfect pale, thin body, run them through that soft hair and pull on it. The desire to nip at those small ears and leave unhide-able marks along that slender neck fuelled Eugene’s strokes on his cock, followed with the ideas of pressing Moonstone’s face further into the mattress, forcing his ass up higher and pump him full of cum as he fucked him so many times and so long he broke.</p><p>Eugene blinked a little through his lust-filled haze, ‘Where did that come from?’</p><p>But he fell right back into that dark, lust-driven ravine as a loud, broken, wanton moan filled his bedroom, “Ssh…aah…sir pleaseee!” The small male was losing himself now, chasing that pleasurable vibration as he pushed the toy so far in, it almost completely disappeared, “Oh…oooh…ah! F-FUCK!”</p><p>Watching the previously well-collected boy completely lose himself to his own performance stirred something inside of Eugene, something that went straight down to his cock. It throbbed almost painfully in his hand with the sweet need of release. Eugene was unbearably close, all he needed was to see this beautiful creature cum.</p><p>Eugene glanced at the goal and almost growled in frustration. It was only half-filled, exactly at the five hundred mark and just barely raising. The comments didn’t seem to care if the boy actually came, they were getting a mind-blowing show of his hole being none-at-all gently rammed, so why would they want to see his release. But Eugene wasn’t just in it for the cum, he wanted to see what Moonstone’s face would look like when he came completely and satisfyingly undone.</p><p>Without hesitation, he filled out the rest of the goal, posting one last comment to go with it.</p><p>
  <strong>‘FlynnRider01: Turn over, finish all over yourself, no hands’</strong>
</p><p>Eugene’s mind almost blanks with a growl as the camboy moaned loudly, seeming to fight to open his eyes enough to look at the screen properly. Moonstone sucked in a sharp breath before moaning.</p><p>“Fuck…FlynnRider, you’re aaah~…amazing~” He panted out as best he was able, never once slowing the thrusting of the wand into his hole, if anything he just sped up, “I-I can’t thank you…enough, sir!”</p><p>He carefully turned himself over onto his back, and had this been the beginning of the video Eugene would’ve been in the right of mind to find it cute. His cock was glistening with precum, a rosy red and swollen from neglect. Eugene almost felt bad…almost being the key word.</p><p>Moonstone panted as he planted his feet down on his comforter and lifted his hips, one hand holding onto the magic wand, the other trailed up his chest, up his face and through his hair, then clenched tight into the pillow his head was resting on. The small male let out a choked sound, biting his lip as his eyes locked with Eguene’s through the screen.</p><p>“I’m going to come so fucking hard on your cock, sir…” He breathed out, sounding breathless, “I can’t last much longer…” He sunk his hips down to meet the wand’s upward motion with a long, wanton. Before Eugene realized what he was doing, he was fisting his cock in time with Moonstone’s riding, and both males’ moans completely drowned out the sounds of the pinging as the smaller moved those hips almost hypnotically.</p><p>“Da-Damn it…Moonstone…” Eugene grunted through clenched teeth. “Ah-Aah-Aaaah!” Moonstone moaned out suddenly, “SIR, PLEASE!”</p><p>Eugene never realized he closed his eyes until he snapped them open and was rewarded with the most mouth-watering sight of Moonstone’s free hand having abandoned the pillow to play with his nipples, his small cock bobbed from the speed and force of his hips driving onto the wand. Eugene’s mind blanked with the image before him and picked up the pace of his fisting his swollen cock, orgasm just within his grasp.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, aaah!” The ravenette could barely form any words at this point, his hole making delicious squelching sounds, “I-I ca-can’t…cum in me, sir, plleaseeee~”</p><p>Eugene groaned and pumped a few more times before mumbling, “Damn it…cum…”</p><p>Then, almost as if the boy heard him, he let out a high-pitched moan as he sank completely onto the wand, down till there was barely an inch left. Both hands flew to grasp either onto a pillow or the comforter, back bending into a beautiful arch as a slick, translucent fluid gushed from around the wand and his cock erupted with cum, covering his pelvis, lean, tight stomach and even a bit got on his chest.</p><p>Now that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Eugene more or less howled with bliss and relief as he came. His senses seemed to fizzle, vision turning white, before he fell back against his head-board. Damn, how long had it been since he last got-off like that? Before his break-up with Rapunzel? He couldn’t remember anything straight anymore…</p><p>Then again, the euphoric feeling of orgasm while looking at the blissful expression on Moonstone’s face as he was covered in a very thin, shiny sheet of sweat and his own cum certainly was not helping matters.</p><p>Speaking of which, Moonstone looked breathtakingly beautiful. His chest raised and fell rapidly as he panted, letting soft moans fluttering out of his mouth. Thighs shiny with a mix of sweat, cum and the fluid from his ass; trembling as he slowly came down from the high of his orgasm, fingers and toes curling and clenching in the blue fabric around him.</p><p>“W-W-Wow…hah…I haven’t cummed like that in sooo long…” Moonstone sighed in content as he began to pull the wand out of his ass, “God did that feel good…” He groaned as it popped out with one last loud squelching sound.</p><p>Eugene was completely transfixed as small hands trailed down his chest to his stomach, getting some cum on them before bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean. Eugene gulped and shivered as he felt his cock stir before looking down at himself and grimaced, using a tissue to try in vain to clean the cum from his pajamas before giving up and tossing the soiled tissue in the trash-can.</p><p>Moonstone was sitting up and grinning now, seemingly proud of himself as he spoke directly to his viewers, “I hope you all enjoyed the show! And thanks SO much everyone, I had a lot of fun playing for you!” He then seemed to remember something and added, “Oh and before I forget, again, I have a private profile of videos and pics that I post! Until the next time, big boys! Muah!” He gave a confident, sexy half-smirk, half-smile as he blew the camera a kiss just before the live-stream ended.</p><p>The brunette officer was left to ponder a moment before tucking his softened cock away and clicked on the link in the description that brought him straight to Moonstone’s profile. It was very active; full of free short clips of the boy that were available to the public, most likely so people could find him in the ‘young male’ tag and Eugene was kicking himself for not looking into this site sooner.</p><p>All those months, alone.</p><p>If he hadn’t been so paranoid, he would’ve found this angel months ago.<br/>He took a moment to close his laptop and get up, striping of his soiled pajamas and tossing them into his dirty laundry hamper on his way into the bathroom to start on a short hot shower. It was only slightly burning him, nothing serious, if anything, a punishment for being a workaholic, punishment for being a worry-wart, punishment for jerking off like a newly christened teenager to a camboy, punishment for…just for not living how he should’ve been.</p><p>He finished up his nightly rountine and stepped out of the bathroom to settle down for bed. But as he sat down on his bed, covers drawn so he could cover up, knowing what the screen would greet him with the next time he open it. For once, he didn’t feel at all shameful like he’d thought he’d be.</p><p>He finally indulged himself in what he really wanted. Even if it was within the comfort of his own home and through a screen; it was certainly better then nothing and ruining his reputation.</p><p>Eugene let out a sigh as he flopped into bed. The last thing he consciously saw as he drifted to sleep, was those beautiful pale sapphire eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene has a stressful day at work, Moonstone has a new video to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to give a quick shout out to the positive viewers who were nice enough to leave a comment; really u guys know how to make a girl blush~!</p>
<p>I'm just happy there are people out there who like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene liked to think he was big enough of a person to admit when he had a bit of a problem…most of the time…</p>
<p>Well, it was less him having the problem and more like his bank account is having the actual problem. He supposed one of the up sides to his ‘work and no play’ phase, or so Lance was calling it over text, and neglecting his social life, was that he had a lot of expendable income…assuming one didn’t count the set-up total the mayor had given him when he returned Rapunzel to her true home and offered him the job he had today.</p>
<p>It was something Eugene was appreciating more as he spent the entire weekend buying an assortment of a certain jewel of his new favourite pornsite’s videos and lewd photosets. Or at least, the ones that weren’t free.</p>
<p>What could say, he was hooked; line and sinker.</p>
<p>He found Moonstone intriguing. He had looked closer into the ravenette’s homepage and discovered with some comparisons that Moonstone was the most popular of the young cam-models. And it wasn’t hard to see where his fan-base really hit off in the last year.</p>
<p>He had six pages worth of content and a good majority of the last two were still free because they were of poorer quality compared to the rest. Most likely filmed with either an I-Pod or Smart-Phone. He was more timid in them, but at the same time, the shyness was alluring, making the transformation into the confident creature in the first video almost magical to watch as the camera quality got better very quickly and they became pre-view and paid content.</p>
<p>Even the photosets each had a unique glow to them, from the mirror or normal selfies in lingerie or sexy outfits to surprisingly professional photos in both similar attire, sexy costumes and in fetish gear, almost looking like an online magazine. Which didn’t surprise Eugene at all that, it wasn’t unusual for sites like ‘The Dark Kingdom’ to more or less lease out their popular models for small businesses use to pose in and advertise their gear; Moonstone had a huge audience and was visually stunning. The brunette had to stop himself from trying to follow him on other social media sites.</p>
<p>The last thing he needed was risking a co-worker, or worse, Cassandra or Lance, or heaven-forbid somehow Rapunzel, seeing what pages he followed or photos he liked. Not only would he never hear the end of it from Cass or Lance, he really didn’t want his co-workers to see what turned him on.</p>
<p>Which, conveniently, was a dark haired boy who just barely looked this side of legal. <strike>And could pass for Cass' little brother</strike>.</p>
<p>Eugene liked to think he picked up a decent amount about the boy was starting to find more and more attractive by the day. The way he’d bite a knuckle whenever he would finger himself or touch his own member. How his thighs would quake with pleasure whenever he lost himself to pleasure. The way his eyes would seem to roll into the back of his head, tongue hanging out as he rode a toy, the occasional of dirty talk to himself and murmured pleas being the icing on the cake.</p>
<p>But what Eugene found particularly interesting was the exact type of content of Moonstone’s videos. It seemed Moonstone preferred a solo career as Eugene couldn’t find one video of Moonstone with another model. It was something he found odd, since Moonstone seemed to take the popular demand of his fans seriously, so Eugene figured he’d follow the trend of men wanting to see him being fucked by a person rather then by himself with toys. Perhaps there was just something about all this was just too personal for Moonstone to share.</p>
<p>An odd form of jealousy started to gnaw at Eugene’s mind as he entertained the idea that perhaps Moonstone was already in a relationship and that person simply wasn’t apart of ‘The Dark Kingdom’. But everything was pointing to the final conclusion that Moonstone did not have a partner and simply preferred being a solo act.</p>
<p>There were no signs that he shared the room he was in with someone and there were no marks on his body in any of his videos, old and new. Well…unless you counted…marks he made himself…</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…aah…Mmmph~” smack “Sir! No more, pl-please..!” smack “Ah! Ohgodohgodohgod, pleeasee…” smack, smack, “Aah~! I-I-I’m a good slut~! I’m a good slut~!”</em>
</p>
<p>Nothing like watching a sexy boy wither and writhe while smacking his own plump ass, be it with his own hands or with paddles until those freckled cheeks were red and bruised. That was apparently another thing the mysterious Moonstone liked on occasion. A little pain.</p>
<p>Irregardless, it was clear the smaller male was enjoying what he was doing, and it showed. It showed in the way he shook after cumming; completely debauched in the smile that reached his glazed over, unfocused eyes, sometimes they’d be shiny with unshed tears if it was an intense enough session. The sight stirred something in the cop that he honestly never felt before and it kinda scared him; the urge to see him cry from pleasure.</p>
<p>Eugene genuinely wishes he could say without complete honesty that he didn’t spend the entire weekend catching up on lost personal time. But a growing treacherous side of himself was thanking him profusely for it. This was honestly the most relaxed the brunette has ever been since before he met Rapunzel.<strike> He can’t remember the last time he slept as well as he had that first night.</strike></p>
<p>As soon as he woke up that morning he immediately opened up his phone and logged into the site, and saw a new photo that had been updated to Moonstone’s profile. A selfie of the boy in question kneeling down in what appeared to be the pristine tiled floor of a bathroom, perhaps even a shower, not wearing a towel and leaning back to give a full display, skin shinny and hair soaked from just finishing a shower.</p>
<p>It pushed him into the mood to watch another video and jerked to the sight of those freckled, rosy cheeks hollowing around a shockingly large dildo. The cop went as far as to put his phone on his thigh so that it looked like the boy was down by his cock, sucking him off. Eugene certainty couldn’t deny a small sense of pride as he watched Moonstone being able to push the dildo so far down that his lips brushed the synthetic balls at the end of it, and that thing had to be at the very least twelve inches in length.</p>
<p>After the jerk session, he went for a run and did his usual workout routine at the gym just a block away from his apartment after breakfast and came back in time for a late lunch. Amazingly, he didn’t feel the least bit agitated.</p>
<p>Not even Cassandra’s usually annoying nit-picking texts didn’t bother him, he even replied to Lance’s annoying gifs and memes with some of his own and for once, he didn’t complete ignore Rapunzel’s messages either. It was a surprisingly great weekend filled with Eugene catching up on his house-work and enjoying his down-time.</p>
<p>Alas, like all good things, it all had to come to end on Monday.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-----------------------------------------------</strong>
</p>
<p>“God damn it all, who hid the cream for the coffee machine again?” Eugene’s voice rose enough to be heard across his section of office area where the other officers and patrolmen were located.</p>
<p>There weren’t even all that many men employed despite Corona being a sizable town. Counting Eugene himself, there were a grand total of twelve officers, three of which would alternate every so often to patrol the streets for about three to five hours unless called in.</p>
<p>Across from their area straight on the other side of the lobby was the area that held the desks for the detectives. Counting Cassandra and Lance, who were recently promoted a few weeks ago, there were a total of six on the pay roll. The only reason there were any detectives in the department at all were because of the recent influx of more complex crimes that the normal officers were either not trained for nor had the authority nor the experience to handle.</p>
<p>In the back area of the building were the locker rooms and storage-area made for the department equipment, particularly guns, ammo and the like. Just beneath them was the lab were Tadashi and his crew worked, due to the lack of any real flow of crimes needing their detailed expertise, many were bored.</p>
<p>And as Eugene was quick to learn, a bored group of super-nerds who, quite frankly should be with the CIA or the Feds with the crazy gadgets they could cook up, was a often nerve-grating and occasionally dangerous thing.</p>
<p>“Sorry man, we ran out downstairs!” A tall African-American man in an almost blinding shade of green shirt called out as he passed by, carrying a box labelled with someone’s name on it, “You know how Gogo gets when she doesn’t get her coffee!”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” Eugene asked in disbelief, running a hand over his face, almost wishing he pushed for more of a weekend off, stalking back to his desk. “Well, Honey went to get you guys more before you could not-” The man, Wasabi as everyone liked to call him, began before the doors burst open.</p>
<p>“I GOT IT!” A woman burst in carrying the backup supply for the coffee machine.</p>
<p>She was easily six-ft tall, but that was mostly due to her platform-heels. Honey Lemon was easily the most energetic of Tadashi little crew and quite frankly, had Eugene not known any better, he’d call her Rapunzel’s cousin, if not older sister. They even had a slightly similar fashion sense in the terms of bright happy colors, but that’s where the similarities stopped. Thankfully.</p>
<p>“A little late Honey,” Wasabi remarked to his girlfriend of two years come December. “Shoot,” Honey Lemon said but didn’t let it keep her down, pressing a quick kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek, “Better late then never, right?”</p>
<p>Wasabi’s face burned as a few of the other officers chuckled. It was never much of a secret how the two had been head over heels for one-another since college, but they hadn’t had the guts to try and ask each other out. Of course, someone must’ve given one of them the right push, and he was willing to bet his badge it was Rapunzel.</p>
<p>Cause just their second month here, it started like a normal day until Eugene went down to the lab for something from the evidence locker, only to walk right in to a heated-looking make-out session between the two. Complete with Wasabi’s hand up Honey Lemon’s skirt and one of Honey’s hand playing with the much taller and brawnier male’s belt.</p>
<p>He couldn’t look at either one of them in the eye for two weeks straight after that.</p>
<p>Eugene sighed as he took the ‘peace offerings’ and proceeded to fix a new pot of coffee. He’s only been back an hour and he already felt like just chugging down the entire pot. This feeling just got worse when he heard yelling and turned just in time to see two of his colleagues, Officers Bunnymund and Naser, came bursting in almost dramatically, pulling in an arrestee, who was cursing and screaming at them, to a point Wasabi instinctively pulled Honey Lemon behind him in a protective manner.</p>
<p>“I DIDN’T EVEN TOUCH THE BITCH!” The man in cuffs yelled, clearly irritated as he continued to resist arrest, “YOU BASTARDS CAN’T DO THIS TO ME, DO YOU HEAR ME!”</p>
<p>“Trust us mate, ya can explain it all when yer lawyer gets here,” Bunnymund told him as they had to drag him over to the cells. “In the mean time, you can cool off…” Naser grunted as another officer opened the door for them as he quickly uncuffed the man, “In. There!” With a resounding slam, they closed the cell door and locked it behind the man.</p>
<p>“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” The man screamed in disbelieved-anger.</p>
<p>“No, no one is joking here, sir, because I can assure you everyone in this station takes their job seriously,” Eugene finally had enough and spoke up with a murderous glare as he stalked over, pointing at the stunned man, “Now, shut up, sit down and cool off,” The man hesitated for a moment before finally sitting on the cot welded into the cell’s stone wall, Eugene then turned to the arresting officers, “You two, come with me,” Bunnymund opened his mouth, but Eugene glared harder, stressing, “NOW.”<br/>Officer E. Aster Bunnymund, or Bunny as many liked to call him, Eugene included, was just as imposing as Wasabi, perhaps more so with his usual grumpy and more volatile demeanour. He towered over the athletic lab-scientist by only an inch or two and was leaner in build, arms and legs decorated with silvery-blue tribal tattoos, wild dark brown hair and sharp, dark green eyes.</p>
<p>Aladdin Naser actually reminded Eugene a lot of himself in terms of back-story, a petty thief with little genuine friends and extensive rap-sheet. The only reason Aladdin was able to turn things around was when he met Jasmine, daughter of a high-end culinary import-export trader and some how (he never asked and quite frankly, Eugene was a little scared to ask) saved her and her father from a hostile takeover and was sent to Corona for reasons Eugene never really asked about.</p>
<p>Both were good men with sharp minds and good hearts, but the thing they both shared in common, one more so then the other, was a tendancy to not things through completely. Didn’t help one had more of a temper then the other too. Two guesses which…</p>
<p>“Why the hell is going through your heads?” Eugene asked once they were going up the stairs to next floor. “Whaddya mean, mate?” Bunnymund asked either feigning ignorance or genuinely not seeing what was the problem, Eugene honestly couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“What is Gleeful doing here?” Eugene finally snapped at him, Aladdin flinched a little, “We had a plan, build up more evidence; get the witnesses’ courage up before we brought him in! It’s basic case-building 101!” He grabbed the taller male by his uniform’s collar and yanked more to his level, “If this case gets dismissed on account of this I will not hesitate to tell the Chief who exactly to send back to the academy, since you’ve clearly missed some shit!”</p>
<p>Aladdin looked distinctively frightened and felt justified, Eugene rarely ever cursed more then once a sentence, a conversation. Bunny seemed to pick up on it too, but was too proud to admit his mistake just yet.</p>
<p>The brawnier officer snarled back as he shoved his colleague’s hands off of him, “The case ain’t gonna fall apart! We’re handlin’ it; yer just bein’ paranoid! Again!”</p>
<p>Eugene saw red at the obvious jab, but took a breath and said, “We best inform the Chief, now.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t have a choice, Eugene,” Aladdin spoke up. “Kid,” Bunnymund said in a warning tone, but Aladdin remained steadfast as they followed Eugene up the stairs. “He was trying to force a girl into his car, what we’re we suppose to do?” Aladdin said crossing his arms, “She’s just barely on this side of legal!”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you got her an ambulance or something?” Eugene sighed out. “We called Li ‘n’ Fa, waited fer ‘em tah show befer bringin’ the bastard in,” Bunny answered gruffly, “They should have the poor sheila in the Detectives’ office by now.”</p>
<p>Eugene nodded his understanding and approval. Li Shang and Fa Mulan were a recently engaged couple that were transferred over from China. They were a disturbingly well synced team. Shang was almost as tall as Bunny and almost as burly thanks to his long, dedicated years of martial arts training. Mulan was surprisingly well-muscled despite training only more recently compared to her partner, due to her traditionalist upbringing, but that didn’t make her any less deadly or competent as Shang.</p>
<p>He supposed he really shouldn’t be so pissed off, from what Aladdin was saying they really hadn’t done anything wrong, if anything, this just may help their case, especially with another witness to the file, along with another incident. A thing in both cops’ favours were their big hearts and sense of morality, he couldn’t honestly tell who was worse in those regards. Plus, Aladdin’s risk-taking tendencies and his odd sense of luck often worked out in their favour.</p>
<p>But often times it didn’t and he really didn’t want to risk this case on the gamble. Gideon Gleeful was easily one of the most horrendous, vile and offensive people Eugene had ever had the misfortune to meet. A trust-fund baby with a horribly spoilt personality and an attitude to all those he deemed beneath, which was apparently just about everyone, even his own parents if Eugene was willing to believe the horror stories.</p>
<p>Ever since Gideon began attending the university there had been an increase of sexual assault complaints and it had taken the last month and half to finally get a witness, much less a victim to actually point a finger in the brat’s general direction. It was actually Cass’ case, hence why he was so livid because he knew she’d immediately start yelling at him if it fell apart.</p>
<p>Once they got to the third floor where the Chief’s office was, they stopped at the desk full of high-tech and colourful knickknacks and bobbles; little, cute Japanese-kawaii-worthy figurines of random characters, little rainbow palette mugs filled with various pens, markers, highlighters and pencils, brightly colored metal basket-casings full of little random-shaped erasers and an assortment of cute pencil-sharpeners.</p>
<p>Frederick Flamarion Frederickson IV, or simply Fred as a great many preferred, was just as energetic as his work station suggested him to be, perhaps more so then Honey Lemon and even Rapunzel on most days, and loud and zany to boot with the occasional dash of childish mannerisms that propped out every so often. Despite all that he was admirably very friendly with literally everyone, even with the inmates he would somehow happen across, to the point Eugene had jokingly suggested using him for interrogations.</p>
<p>That was the only time Tadashi had actually gotten violent with anyone in the station his whole two years with them before holding the blushing glorified secretary protectively. No one joked around about Fred’s safety again after that.</p>
<p>“Hey, Fred,” Eugene greeted tone brisk, “Is the Chief in?”</p>
<p>The brunette had been reading a Marvel comic when they had shown up and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the tall tale sound of something hitting dark wood, followed by a loud curse. Fred cringed and offered a little shrug as if to say ‘does that answer your question?’, it just made Eugene’s foul mood a bit more bitter.</p>
<p>Eugene didn’t to go right up to the door and knock despite the somewhat nervous glances shared between Bunny and Aladdin, at the heavy grunt that Eugene recognized as the signal to come in, he opened the door without hesitation, quipping sarcastically, “Well that’s a nice way of saying hello.”</p>
<p>Which earned him an exasperated groan from the Chief, who was currently under his desk for some reason Eugene didn’t bother to guess about, “What do you want, Fitzherbert?”</p>
<p>“Just thought you’d want to know Gideon Gleeful is currently in a holding cell in the officers’ lounge,” Eugene answered bluntly making both other officers cringe.</p>
<p>The Police Chief slowly lifted up to look at him from over his desk, expression blank, “What?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ask these two who brought him in,” Eugene stated before turning on his heel and stalking off, looking ready to murder, ignoring the sympathy look Fred was shooting him.</p>
<p>Really, he really shouldn’t be so pissed off at the two. They saved a girl and if anything, just added more padding for the case against Gideon. Didn’t mean he liked being blind sided though.</p>
<p>As he sat down at his desk, he leaned forward on his elbows and gently massaged his forehead. He honestly was very, very tempted to just walk out, consequences be damned.</p>
<p>“Hey, man, you okay or do I need to call Rapunzel?” A slightly voice cutted into his thoughts, prompting him to look up at one of his closest friends in the entire station; Tadashi Hamada.</p>
<p>“Nah, man, I’m fine, just a stressful morning is all,” He reassured before recalling something that had come up in past coversations, “Hey, how’s that project of yours coming along, Baymax.”</p>
<p>Average was an immediate work that came to mind when someone looked at Tadashi, short dark hair, dark eyes and average build. Right after Lance and Rapunzel, he was one of the few people left in Corona Eugene trusted with personal matters, despite only knowing him for two years. Helps he was the one who kept encouraging Eugene to really be honest with himself.</p>
<p>Despite pursuing a career in the crime lab, Tadashi was very passionate about robotics, having majored in it in college, particularly for the medical field. Eugene never understood why the group took this job if they had different goals in mind, but he never pushed for details.</p>
<p>Tadashi current ‘pet-project’, as Eugene liked to call it, was basically a robot nurse he called Baymax, designed to be friendly and warm. Personally, Eugene thought the robot looked more like a giant marshmallow in a humanoid balloon’s body, seeing as the robot literally inflated out of his recharge-box upon activation and then deflated upon de-activation and was all round, made of bouncy, kid-friend material and was all white, save for his dark metal eyes. Tadashi main ideal with Baymax had been to have a back-up of sorts in hospitals to be there when the actual nurses and doctors couldn’t without putting them out of their jobs, the friendly, huggable look was an after-thought brought up by his brother and his friends.</p>
<p>“He’s good, I still feel like he’s missing something,” Tadashi accepted the change of subject with a small raise of a brow, “But Fred says not to rush anything.”</p>
<p>“Rare good advice if I ever heard it,” Eugene remarked with a half-smile, half-smirk. “Meh, I hear him give better advice in the bedroom,” Tadashi joked with a wicked smile as Eugene groaned in response.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Eugene said clearly not wanting to have heard that nor the images that came with it.</p>
<p>“Sorry, not sorry,” Tadashi shrugged before dropping his tone to a low whisper, “So, what’s the latest on the Gleeful case? Gogo’s been tight-lipped.”</p>
<p>Just as individual Detectives worked different cases unless reaching for help with the actual arrests, individual lab techs tended to do most of the forensics work for any one case until it leans out of their skill-range. Gogo was assigned the Gleeful case due to her relative easy-going relationship with Cass and professional nature.</p>
<p>“Well, Bunnymund and Naser brought him in after catching him trying to attack another girl,” Eugene answered in a similarly low tone to avoid anymore screaming or yelling from the still enraged pervert, “I swear one of these days I’m going to start writing up reports to the Chief, or straight to the Mayor if those two don’t start acting more tactfully, if anything to keep Cass off my back.”</p>
<p>Tadashi chuckled, “You can’t exactly blame them for reacting as they did though, it saved a young girl and that’s what matters in the end.”</p>
<p>“Too true,” Eugene nodded in agreement, expression softening.</p>
<p>“You know, you’ve been in a better mood recently,” Tadashi commented with a soft, knowing smile, “I guess that weekend off really did do you wonders.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it did,” Eugene admitted in a mumble, “Still can’t figure out how I didn’t let myself get talked into sooner.”</p>
<p>“Pride is a weird thing,” Tadashi shrugged, “Its just nice to see you taking normal work hours for a change, I can honestly tell you haven’t been hunching over files for hours on end.”</p>
<p>Oh, Eugene would beg to differ. He had been hunched over alright, just not in the way Tadashi was thinking. Memories of how Eugene sat on his knees, pressing one strong arm into the mattress, while his other hand fisted his cock as he stared down at the image of Moonstone squirming on his face, biting on one knuckle to muffle his moans, legs spread wide with a crystal blue bullet vibrator shoved deep inside him; hips wiggling and air humping while trying not to mewl loudly. The video had been perfect for imagining himself fucking the cute boy in that pose.</p>
<p>“Eugene?” Tadashi’s voice snapped him out of his daydream and he shook his head almost violently. Running a hand over his face, he grumbled, “Sorry, just tired and those two didn’t help; plus this is why I don’t take time off, it throws me off!” He mentally prayed he took the excuse.</p>
<p>Tadashi gave him a hard stare for a moment before shrugging, “Right…well, personally, I think you should try it more; who knows maybe you’ll finally let yourself find the time to date again.” With those parting words, the lead Lab-Tech turned and left, bowing politely to Shang and Mulan as they came in, which they returned.</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes glanced up in time to see the Chinese partners retrieving Gleeful from the cell, most likely to bring him upstairs to one of the interrogation rooms. Thankfully the guy finally calmed down enough to not start screaming or yelling again.</p>
<p>Ink black hair invaded his vision as Aladdin popped up suddenly in front of him, nearly sending Eugene careening backwards from badly he was startled.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Naser!” Eugene sighed hand over his rapidly beating heart. “Just wanted to ask if you were bone sulking,” Aladdin grinned cheekily, his prior guilt of possibly ruining the case gone, leading Eugene to guess the case wasn’t jeopardized, nor was his job seeing how he still had his badge and gun.</p>
<p>“Not anymore,” He replied flashing a mischievous grin as Officer DunBroch smiled as she turned the chair behind the Middle Eastern officer around to face him. Eugene then pushed Aladdin back into the chair, causing the younger former-thief to yelp and shout and laugh as Officer DunBroch started pushing him around in the wheeled office chair, prompting more laughter from the rest of their colleagues.</p>
<p>Maybe the day wasn’t that bad after all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-----------------------------------------------</strong>
</p>
<p>Nevermind. Eugene took it back; it was that bad.</p>
<p>Not long after Gleeful was taken upstairs for interrogation and/or waiting for his lawyer, and despite finally getting his coffee, his mood just refused to improve. Just about everything was pissing him off today; the way Shang was cleaning his gun agonizingly slow, Aladdin fucking up his report thirteen straight times until Mulan finally lent him a hand (turned out there was some kind of bug in his office desktop), Bunny's infuriating inability to sit down for more than five minutes to Merida competitiveness as she kept challenging everyone to stupid contests.</p>
<p>Eugene was currently in the closest thing they had to a cafeteria room located behind the reception desk, which really was more of a living-room-esque area with a two couches, a couple of comfy chairs, a pair of water-coolers, two more coffee machinces, a tea machine on Shang and Mulan's insistence, even a hot chocolate machine and a few vending machines. He was trying to read the file of Cass' witness/complaint report with the new girl, trying to find some connection between her and the other girls, considering this girl was the only one to see her attacker's face as the others were all blind-folded and Bunny and Aladdin caught Gleeful the act. But he was drawing blanks.</p>
<p>He looked up at the clock and groaned in exasperation. It was half past eleven pm, well past any sane late hours. If Rapunzel caught wind he was still here this late, he'd never hear the end of it. He felt his right eye twitch and threw the file onto the table before getting up. The sound of laughter reached him as he exited the room and headed towards the back where the locker rooms were. He walked in to find the other male officers and detectives, Lance included, changing into their civilian clothes going on about what they did over the weekends and their plans when they got home.</p>
<p>Eugene didn't even spare them a second glance as he stalked over to his locker, almost ripping it open as he caught Bunny's eyes and the Aussie avoided his gaze, a stubborn frown on his face. Eugene rolled his eyes with a sigh as he grabbed his bag and slung it over one shoulder before slamming the metal door shut and began to head out, but paused as he started to go by Bunny.</p>
<p>"You did a good thing out there today, you know; we probably would've had nine girls with no idea who attacked them if it weren't for you and Naser," Eugene remarked to him, seemingly not noticing how the man tensed at his open locker, rather, he was glancing at the picture of a little blonde girl the Aussie had tapped to the inside of his locker door, "I shouldn't have read you the riot-act, just because one case went wrong, doesn't mean every case will."</p>
<p>His peace said, Eugene continued making his way out of the locker room.</p>
<p>"Thanks fer that, Fitzherbert."</p>
<p>Eugene just threw them a lazy peace sign over his shoulder in response.</p>
<p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------</strong>
</p>
<p>Once he got to his apartment, Eugene immediately started his night routine.</p>
<p>Setting his keys and wallet in the decorative bowl that Rapunzel had made him on the isle-esque side table in his entry way and putting his gun away by keeping it in its holster and hanging it inside one of his thick winter coats as a means to hide it in case of a break in. He then tossed his uniform and the extra he brought home into his laundry hamper, before setting his bag down onto his bed to unpack after washing his face and brush his teeth.</p>
<p>He had showered at the station before leaving and Honey and Fred sprung dinner on him while he was there after his shift on patrol. The thoughtfulness had improved his mood a bit, helped it was his favorite spaghetti and meatballs from his favorite dinner just a block from his apartment. It hadn't lasted long.</p>
<p>As he finally laid down in his average double-bed, let out a sigh he never noticed he was holding; unclenching his jaw and relaxing hsi shoulders. How he never noticed how tense he was he'll never know; even his toes felt stiff.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he knew just the relief remedy he needed at the moment.</p>
<p>He glanced between his phone and his laptop, before ultimately deciding he didn't have the energy to get up and get the bigger screen and opened up his phone's browser to his new favorite page. To his immediate delight, there was a brand new video right at the top of the page. The time stamp showing it was no more then a few hours old and the lack of a red circle in one of the bottom corners showed he hadn't missed a new live-stream.</p>
<p>Though, that didn't stop a little half-smile from forming on his face or the quirk of his brow as he read the title:</p>
<p>
  <em>'Mondays are always rough, let Moonstone take care of you'</em>
</p>
<p>The accommodating tags beneath it were set as 'POV' and 'ASMR'.</p>
<p>He settled himself on his pillows, shifting around to get comfortable as the video loaded. He was soon greeted with an interesting view.</p>
<p>The camera, Eugene had to guess a SmartPhone, appeared to be propped up on the pillows of Moonstone's bed, the most common set for his videos and pictures, the only other two being a bathroom and what looked like a dressing room. One of those old-fashioned ones in though movies set in a older era with those old-fashioned, high-society, elitist clubs would use for their singers.</p>
<p>The ravenette was slowly entering the frame on all fours, crawling closer to the camera in way that, in the current situation, he figured was supposed to be reminiscent of a predatory wildcat on the prowl, but if Eugene was being honest, he was being reminded more of a house-cat. Pale blue eyes shone with lust, mouth parted in a smile that was both warm, yet seductive all at once.</p>
<p>The only thing he was wearing was those two piece aprons that tied around his neck as well as his waist. It was a lovely violet; not too blue to be mistaken for indigo, but not too red to be mistaken for maroon. It was made of silk, the neckline dipped down like a V, the straps were made of a sheer material of the same color, most likely chiffon, a matching trim on the short 'skirt's' hem.</p>
<p>When he reached the camera he pulled over a body pillow over and sat on it, knees parted and hands resting on its smooth surface for balance. It was almost as if he were straddling him and with how he held and angle he held his phone, the image supplied itself perfectly.</p>
<p>"Hello sir, how was your day?" Eugene's everything seemed to perk up at that soft whispering, something stirring in his chest at the affectionate tone. He's never heard an ASMR like this before; it wasn't the traditional form of sexy, yet, at the same time, it certainly made his body shiver and tingle pleasantly and with a sense of anticipation.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so sorry you had such a rough day, sir," A pout really shouldn't be so attractive, but Moonstone certainly knew how to use the right expression, his hands slowly slid along the pillow, nails dragging lightly on the cloth as the mic picked up the sound, "Is there any way I can help?" Eugene slowly slid his own hand along his abdomen to simulate the feeling he so desperately wanted, imaging how it would feel with Moonstone's softer looking hands.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're so hot," Moonstone moaned, "Please, sir, let me suck your cock," Eugene groaned, unconsciously nodding his head, the image of the sweet freckled face flushing a dark shade of pink as he pulled out a plain, realistic-looking dildo over was the kind of relaxer Eugene needed, his voice dropping even further, "Let me take care of you, sir."</p>
<p>He began licking along the shaft, the audio picking up all the wet sounds of the boy's mouth. Dark, coffee-brown eyes closed as he pulled out his hardening cock, reaching over to one of his nightstand drawers for some lube, before starting the slow, relaxed pace on his cock. He tried his best to match the pace Moonstone was setting just based off of sound.</p>
<p>Eugene could tell when the ravenette would softly gag, he was sucking the toy down to its base; when he let out the softest gasp, he was at the tip. By far Eugene would have to say his favorite sound would be the muffled 'mrph's he would make when he was hollowing out his cheeks around the plastic length whilst bobbing his head.</p>
<p>A single brown eye would crack open whenever he heard the sweet, attentive ravenette boy softly whine, just to see those pale eyes dialted and completely blown with lust and need as he pressed himself further down on the dildo to the point his lips almost touched to where his small, delicate hands were holding the toy at the bottom. It roused a possessive, guttural moan to rattle out of Eugene's mouth as he used one hand to grip the tip of his swollen cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck...such a good little whore," He panted to far gone to feel any shame in his words as he started to rub the tip of his cock hard, breathing deep, "Like it when a cock's shoved down your throat, huh, slut?" He knew he wasn't going to get a real response, but the sound of Moonstone's gags, slurps and mewls were good enough and about as close to what it would actually be like to fuck that sinful mouth.</p>
<p>When the ravenette finally pulled off the dildo with a load pop and a low groan, it was easily the most provocative and instant-cum worthy site that Eugene had ever seen. Yes, he's hooked up with plenty of women and the few, rare slim men, and they had all been beautiful in their own unique way; but that being said, in that moment, not one could hold a candle to Moonstone. None of them had ever looked so breath-taking with their eyes watery to near tears and glazed and unfocused like Moonstone did, nor did they show their every desire so perfectly like Moonstone did. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time a lover worked themselves to the point of literally being unable to speak from their own self-pleasure without taking some sort of aphrodisiac.</p>
<p>"Ssss~sir..." Brown eyes met blue and Eugene sucked in a breath, feeling it get caught in his throat and his hips unconsciously shifted and bucked upwards. He worse those pale sapphires were staring right into his very soul as pouty, full-pink lips parted in soft moans and pants.</p>
<p>"Your so...so big, sir," Moonstone whispered out, and how whispering could sound so sexy was beyond him, "Look how much bigger you are than me." As Eugene's eyes drifted downwards, he was greeted with the sight of Moonstone shifting a little before lifting up his apron to reveal his own swollen cock, once again rosy with arousal, then, those small hands gripped both his own cock and the dildo at once.</p>
<p>Quickly fisting his cock, talking to the void of his room.</p>
<p>"Fuck!...ahh...Moonstone...so little, so, fucking...ughh be-beautiful," He wanted his fist to join that delicate hand, to grind back into those wide hips, ground their significantly different lengths together. His entire vision was consumed with the sounds and visuals of the freckled angel grinding his hips down into the pillow and was now using both hands to jerk himself along the dildo.</p>
<p>"Sir...oh god, sir, I-I'm gonna...I ne-hah-neeed to..." The voice couldn't have been softer, but at the same time it couldn't have been louder, "Please...please...cum with me..." Thin shoulders hunched him forward and closer to the camera where Eugene could see his flushed freckles, wet lips and pale blue eyes, which seemed to glow in the camera light. He panted so softly, so intimate and close, he once against found himself having a stare down with him, biting his lip.</p>
<p>Though, that didn't stop the groans and wishes for the real thing that breath against his face. He kept his hand going at the same pace as the boy. The sounds of his breaths mixed with the sound of his frantic jerking of his cock akibg tge toy were all about to send him over the edge on their own, until...</p>
<p>"Cum for me."</p>
<p>The brunette snarled out loudly, "Oh FUCK!" His head bouncing off his own pillow as cum sprayed across his hand, abs and a bit onto his chest. He let out a long breath, not sure if he had been holding it in or not or for how long if he had, he just felt really, almost disorientated as he rested against his pillow, almost dropping his phone, shuddering as a few more spurts of cum escaped him.</p>
<p>When he heard a whine, he pried his eyes open to catch those pale eyes closed, cheeks practically cherry red, a tiny smile of complete bliss on his face as he leaned over the pillow, using on hand to steady himself. This new angle pressed his cock, the dildo and his fist into the pillow, which he was now humping like a bitch in heat. Watching the cum shoot against the dildo was everything Eugene's fantasy could've asked for as he came down from the high of orgasm, watching as the blissful smile formed on the younger man's face was worth seeing through to the end.</p>
<p>Moonstone slowly let go of his cock and the dildo, letting the phallic object roll off the pillow, and onto the floor judging from the following thunk-sound, as he fell forward and collapsed onto his now soiled pillow. The mic of the camera was picking up his breathing and little mumblings. It was majorly gibberish and for the life of him, Eugene couldn't pick out a single wor. A tiny pang of longing filled Eugene's mind and chest as he caught a glimpse of the ravenette's back, filling him with the urge to run his hand along it. He was just as easily lost in the image of those small hands softly caressing the pillow in affection. Never thought he'd be jealous of a freaking body-pillow.</p>
<p>Catching his breath, he just watched as the younger man came down from his own euhrophic high, which didn't take as long as Eugene thought it would as Moonstone rose up onto his hands. His cute, soft, pretty face was much closer to the camera now as he looked into the lens for a moment.</p>
<p>"Mmmh, sir, I hoped that helped," Moonstone's voice came out in a soft coo, tone so soothing that Eugene, embarrassingly, let out a small yawn, "Please a good night, sleep well." When Moonstone leaned forward a little more, so a rosy cheek obscured the camera, but the audio picked up the sound of a kiss. The last image was of the little body pulling back with a sweet smile before reaching to turn the camera off.</p>
<p>The cop clicked his phone off and dropped it onto his nightstand with a sigh before slapping both hands over his face and dragging them down with a groan. It had been four straight days now he was cumming to this camboy. He knew there were plenty of people who did this sort of thing plenty, he was confident he wasn't Moonstone's only faithful follower, but now, it was clear to Eugene that it was getting personal.</p>
<p>Eugene Fizherbert formerly Flynn Rider has never, ever, lusted this hard over anyone. Especially over someone he may never physically meet. His thoughts wandered to the phantom feelings he got from from getting off like this. He was so pent up he was actually talking to a damn video. He chalked it all up to his hormones being out of wack from being literally not being wacked in God only knew how long.</p>
<p>But that didn't mean he could deny that he didn't feel better, just as the ravenette wanted. His body never felt lighter and still felt tingly, particularly his ears from having all those sounds being perfectly amplified, leading his hearing to be overloaded in simulation.</p>
<p>His eyes slid closed, not even caring that he was still covered in his cum, which has already dried off and was flaking off as he rolled onto his side. Without really realizing what he was doing, he grabbed and pillow and spooned around it, letting the sweet thoughts of holding a certain ravenette and staring into pale-blue eyes dominate his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have much to say, other then I'm happy there are others out there who like this ship, it was such a rare ship that I couldn't find any others works for it.</p>
<p>Also next up is a look into Varian's life!</p>
<p>Till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We take a looksie into Varian's life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to take note that the first chapter happens on a Friday, the second happens on the following Monday, so this one takes place the very next day.</p><p>Any additional notes will be in the ending note-box.</p><p>So, yeah...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian woke up at seven that morning like he always did, being mindful of Rudiger, who was once again passed out at the end of his bed, and got ready for his early morning class. He walked into the bathroom right across from his room, splashing cold water onto his face to fully wake up before going back to his room and changing from his night-clothes, a similar pair of lose pale blue pyjamas into his school uniform.</p><p>He paused to look into his full-length mirror before checking his watch and figured he had time for additional work. He went to his desk and returned to his mirror, applying a light purplish-grey color to his eyes and applied a light coat of gloss to his lips, quickly shoving his concealer, mascara and a blush-brush and one of his favourite blush-sets into his the clutch he kept for when he brought them with him and tossed it into his bag before heading downstairs, just as Rudiger began scratching at the door.</p><p>The smell of freshly made bread, toast and eggs assaulted his nose before he even made it to the stairs. It brought a smile to his face as he headed down into the second floor, family room of the three-story building his father owned, “<em>Buenos dias(1)</em>; good morning everyone!”</p><p>Luisa Rivera had her shoulder-length raven black hair pulled back as she cooked, smiling warmly over her shoulder, “Buenos dias Varian!” As she set still sizzling <em>huevos rotos con chorizo(2)</em> on a plate, which she then set on the long kitchen table, next to the only other set plate.</p><p>Elena Rivera scoffed from where her arms were elbow-deep in water and soap as she washed several more breakfast plates, utensils and glasses from the others who had already eaten, the majority of the household, judging from the commotion downstairs, "I keep telling that <em>niña(3)</em>, a proper <em>dama(4) </em>is up with the sun to get the work done and so she-" She was cut off by a loud curse from upstairs, followed by the sound of the mad scrambling of feet, making Elena sigh, "Isn't rushing."</p><p>Varian chuckled as well, opening a cabinet and filling Rudiger's food bowl, "You know Mica, <em>abuela(5</em><em>)</em>, she can't get up on time to save her life."</p><p>"I resent that <em>fushidarana-on'na(6)</em>!" Micaela Rivera huffed as she came down the stairs, the Japanese insult rolled with a slight hitch with her Latina accent, "It's not my fault I'm not a freaking rooster like the majority of the people who live here," She walked up to Elena and pressed a quick kiss to her grandmother's cheek, "<em>Buenos dias, abuela,</em>" Elena just grunted, which Micaela ignored in favor of kissing her mother's cheek next, "<em>Buenos dias, mama</em>."</p><p>Micaela clearly took after her mother with round facial features but were softer in comparison and Mica's eyes were a lighter shade of brown compared to her mother's rich dark ones. She wore the Pixar University T-shirt under her favorite red hoodie sweater, which she left unzipped and a jean skirt with frays along the hem with a pair of black stockings and a pair of boots.</p><p>Micaela and Varian had been pen-pals since they were old enough to use a computer as well as write, often video-chatting until late into the night, which was actually how her family met his and things just hit it off from there. The Riveras were once a traditional, hard-working family in Santa Cecilia, Mexico, but a massive earthquake hit the town and had reduced much of it to rubble, leaving many without homes or businesses and many loved ones to bury. Including Mica's beloved great-grandmother Socorro or 'Coco' as many affectionately had nicknamed her over the years, as well as her material aunt and uncle, Lucia and Raul Castillo Flores.</p><p>Varian's father, Quirin, was immediately sympathetic, as was his brother Hector and his sister Adira, and they had insisted into welcoming in the Riveras with open arms, offering them jobs in their respective businesses as to appeal to the Riveras' sense of pride and honor. It took the combined puppy-eyes of both a ten-year-old Mica and Varian to get Mama Elena to agree; many of the men of the family helped out with Hector's gym or Adira with her store, while the kids would help out in the kitchens with the women and Quirin in the man's club.</p><p>Recently, two of Micaela's cousins, Abel and Rosa, had already graduated; Abel expanding his horizons from his beginnings in the show business by becoming a fashion designer, which pleasantly surprised Micaela and Varian, though it did through the rest of the Riveras for a loop, and Rosa had moved out in her pursuit of an acting career. It left them on their own through college with Micaela's boyfriend as their only other close companion.</p><p>"Being a morning person is one thing <em>meinu(7)</em>," Varian threw back with a smirk as she stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down to breakfast, "But sleeping through <strong>two</strong> alarms is a whole other thing entirely." Micaela just rolled her eyes and immediately shoved a fork full of food into her mouth to stop herself from retorting and earning her grandmother's eventual ire for whatever unlady-like thing came out of her mouth.</p><p>Breakfast passed relatively uneventful until his Aunt Adira came up stairs with her usual wide grin and loud, exuberant greeting, "Hey pipsqueaks!" Micaela grunted her response. "Hey Auntie," Varian greeted as he took their dishes and placed them next to the sink.</p><p>"<em>Buenos dias</em>," Luisa greeted with a smile. "Morning Lucy," Adira replied with one of her own, before her expression turned more neutral as she nodded to the other Rivera Matriarch, "Elena."</p><p>Elena responded with one of her own, "Adira."</p><p>"You look wonderful as always nephew," Adira smiled warmly to Varian, who smiled back, "You as well Ella."</p><p>Ever since Varian finally came out to his family about himself he's been much more open with how he preferred to dress, and while the older generations of the Rivera family was conflicted, they had never seen the boy so happy when his father, uncle, aunt and, of course, Micaela and her boyfriend accepted him, they couldn't bring themselves to crush the hope in his eyes when he sought their approval. So, they got used to Varian browsing along side Luisa, Elena, Gloria and Micaela on shopping trips and actually having bags of his own, as well as starting to wear skirts and the occasional heels.</p><p>Today was no different, if on the causal side of things; Varian had chosen a black long-sleeved turtleneck for the chilly weather with buttons on one side of the sleeves with an Autumn brown, mid-thigh-length skirt with a matching belt with a buckle designed to look like two looping circles. He wore a pair of black tights and over-the-knee-high black boots. The matching brown jacket hung over his chair where he left it.</p><p>"You kids ready to go?" Adira asked, "Don't want to be late do we?"</p><p>"We're coming," Varian and Micaela replied before kissing Luisa and Elena goodbye, calling to Rudiger as well as they went, following the tall woman down the second flight of stairs to the club's kitchens.</p><p>The beauty of the building when Quirin bought it was it expansive as it was tall, so with careful re-modeling he was able to sit a decent sized kitchen and the club's dancefloor and lounging area all on the same floor, allowing him to convert the second level to an equally extensive living area, which came in handy when the Riveras needed a home. This gave Varian and Micaela the third and final floor all to themselves once Abel and Rosa both moved out, otherwise, it was mostly used for storage, one room Micaela had arranged into her personal music room and one Varian used as his personal lab.</p><p>"By Dad!" Varian called as he, Micaela and Adira went through the kitchens to use the back door where Adira had come in from. "Call if Hiro's going to stay over again!" Quirin called back without turning around or glancing away from his work supervising the cooking, "And if you're going to be out late!"</p><p>Both of them called back, "<em>Si!</em>"</p><p>Hiro Hamada was Micaela's boyfriend/high school sweetheart/elementary crush, his Aunt Cass owned and lived out of her shop, The Lucky Cat, since she graduated herself and had taken in him and his crime lab/inventor brother Tadashi back when their parents had died. They had met back in the third grade and had been head-over-heels for one another since, it honestly drove Varian mad at times, made him green with envy at others and general made him sick from the cliched sweetness of it a vast majority of the time.</p><p>Hiro, like his brother, was very tech-savvy and quite the accomplished inventor when it came to robots, just on a smaller grand scale. He was majoring in mechanical-engineering much like his brother had and seemed quite secured with his future.</p><p>Micaela, much to her family's dismay, was majoring in music, double majoring in theater studies trying to appease and compromise with them. She loved to sing and dance, and was quite good at both, singing more so then dancing, unsurprisingly excelling in the Latin genre and personally enjoying Hiphop and Jazz.</p><p>Varian, on the other hand, had always been the smartest of the three, unlike Hiro who was simply all well knowledgeable in his field expertise, Varian had a good grasp of several scientific fields; from mechanical to environmental to chemistry and chemical physics to human, animal and, sea and freshwater, biology, and even plant science. It was quite tough for Varian to ultimately choose what path he had wanted to take, but in the end he choose to pursue his love for chemistry as well as joining Hiro as a double major in pursuing engineering. It saddened Quirin a little that his son didn't seem interested in continuing the club, but at the same time he couldn't have been prouder of his boy's accomplishments.</p><p>Unfortunately, college still costed a lot of money, and while the Riveras were doing well enough despite three kids at once attending the school, and Cass' shop was doing remarkably well too, Quirin wasn't quite as so lucky. Despite only having one child to support, he still had a club/home to run and maintain, and the draw back to a building the 'Snugly Duckling's size, was that it took a lot of money to maintain, especially with the additions of the Riveras moving in.</p><p>Quirin never complained and always took new problems with a certain stride, but more then once Varian had caught how defeated and tired his father would look whenever he would take in a new problem or was looking over the bills in his office. Luckily for Varian, he found the perfect side-job to help cover expenses, if only of them to ease his father's stress. And his father thought Varian wasn't aware of his, Uncle Hector and Aunt Adira's work with 'The Dark Kingdom', sure, his father had long since put the life-style behind him, but really, if he didn't want Varian to find out, he really should've cut all ties with them and not keep such a neat file on the whole thing in his desk where Varian could find it.</p><p>Varian honestly didn't think he would get so popular so damn quick, it was how he got caught by his aunt and uncle, they only agreed to keep it secret for fear of how Quirin would react and they couldn't deny it didn't give them a small sense of pride to see how independent he was being...or that the money was relieving their brother of his stress. They knew they were a bit hypocritical in being a little disappointed that their sweet nephew choosing this business, but they weren't going to stop him, he was too stubborn.</p><p>He defiantly wasn't expecting to make so much money from his first video, especially since he knew it was poor quality and had been so shy. Apparently, shy newbies had been all the rage at the time. He couldn't say he was complaining though. Plus, Dark Kingdom sent provided their models with this mini-digital magazine for when they needed or wanted to try new things like toys or clothes. Often sending 'samples' every month of a random assortment of the two as a result of these polls that they do to fish for new trends for new videos.</p><p>Micaela and Hiro knew, purely by accident. Varian had been running late when one his packages from Dark Kingdom arrived and as the saying went, curiosity killed the cat. They lectured him for hours before realizing it was more or less like talking to a brick wall or a mule. In the end, it hadn't changed much. Micaela's room was the closet one to the stairs and between that and when she was either listening to music or working on her own, plus the thickness of the walls and floor, Varian never had to worry much for noise save for when Hiro and his family were over. Thankfully, Hiro picked up the habit of knocking before coming in.</p><p>"Have a good day pipsqueaks!" Adira said as they arrived at the campus and the two got out. "You too, Auntie!" Varian said as he went around the car to give her a quick peck on the cheek, ignoring the wolf whistles from a passing car when he had bent forward.</p><p>"Thank goodness, for once time to spare!" Micaela sighed in relief as Adira drove off. "We'd have more of it if someone learned to actually get up when her alarm went off," Varian commented prompting Micaela to stick her tongue out at him.</p><p>"Must you two keep flirting when I'm not around?" A voice quipped sarcastically as they walked into the courtyard after showing their student ids to the security, "Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you two were making out behind my back."</p><p>Average was the immediate word that came to mind when one first took a look at Hiro Hamada with his traditional dark hair and eyes, and while not quite as muscled as his brother or the most athletic of the three of them, Hiro was by no means a twig. Wearing a simple pair of jeans, a red polo shirt under a jean vest and his bag over one shoulder, he didn't really look much like type to nerd out over anything really or be the mechanic-type. Plus his sarcasm and wit was one of the things the two loved about him.</p><p>"Then its a good thing you know better," Micaela smirked in response as she practically pranced right up to her boyfriend, kissing him sweetly in greeting and a small burn of jealousy formed in Varian's chest for a split second before he quashed it.</p><p>"Saw the new video last night," Hiro commented to Varian as they headed into the building, "Do you ever hear yourself during those things?"</p><p>"Why Hiro, I had no idea you were bi! You should have said so, so I could properly tease Mica with it!" Varian responded teasingly with a smirk, despite the dread and exasperation that was already climbing up from the pit of his stomach, "If you like'd all that much, I could've given you a free show~!"</p><p>His immediate response as a flare of red to Hiro's face, which was so worth the sharp, not-so-gentle smack to the arm from Micaela, who asked, "What did he do this time?"</p><p>"It was POV, there was a body pillow and everything!" Hiro answered, "Wearing nothing buy an apron, where do you even get that stuff anyways?"</p><p>"Body pillow?" Micaela questioned brows furrowing. "Hey, sex shops have designers for new products too, ya know, not my fault they all want me modeling for them and some people apparently think I'd make a..." Varian stroked his chin, pretending to think, "Oh, what was they said exactly?" He pretended to have an 'ah-ha!' moment, smiling and batting his lashes in a playful manner, purposely , "Sexy housewife they could hammer all day and night."</p><p>Hiro stared, "Do you have no filter between your brain and that mouth of yours?" Varian shrugged in response as he fished out his clutch as they sat at one of the benches in the hall, getting his mirror out of he could start applying the rest of his makeup on before his nine o'clock class.</p><p>"So, did you guys hear?" Hiro asked them. "Heard what?" Micaela asked raising a brow as she looked away from the nearby lunch menu that had been pinned up on the billboard, "Did Professor Porter finally get permission for the class to make miniature working radios?" Varian cracked a little smirk as he applied his concealer at the memory of the short, but quirky and genuinely lovable British professor whose passion for the history of technology allowed Hiro to appreciate the past and what he can learn from it.</p><p>"Another girl was attacked on campus," Hiro said and both roommates tensed up, their eyes widening in horrified-terror.</p><p>For the last month or so, seemingly random girls have been sexually assaulted on campus; attacked from behind and blind folded, raped and then left there for someone to find them, discarded like yesterday's trash. The whole thing had practically the entire town in a tizzy and things couldn't have been tenser for those who lived on campus. Heck, Enrique wanted to pull Micaela out of the term until the pervert was caught, but she fought tooth and nail to continue her studies, refusing to put her studies and dream on hold because of some pervert and it wasn't like she couldn't defend herself, Hiro and Tadashi made sure she and Varian were basically capable at the very least.</p><p>Almost all the girls on campus were carrying little cans of pepper-spray or mace in their pursues or bags, and boyfriends barely left their lovers' sides, attendances started to get rocky from girls too scared to go from room to room, much less building to building, by themselves and choosing to wait for a designated friend. The police department were lending as much man power as they could spare, but Varian didn't see it doing much good. This made the ninth girl so far.</p><p>"Who was it?" Varian asked. "Vanellope von Schweetz," Hiro answered and both he and Micaela flinched at the sharp sound Varian's compact made as he shut it. "Damn it, she's practically still a kid!" Varian cursed shoving his clutch back into his bag.</p><p>"Goes to show this <em>bastardo(8)</em> really doesn't care <em><strong>who </strong></em>he hurts," Micaela muttered bitterly before returning her attention to the lunch menu, "Hey, the cafeteria is having spaghetti today, you guys in or are we going to that coffee shop again?"</p><p>"Shop," They both answered immediately. "Go figure," Micaela shook her head. "You asked <em>perra(9)</em>," Varian shot at her, his Spanish rolling off much smoother then her Japanese or Hiro's Spanish, "Live with it."</p><p>"Apparently the police caught the pervert," Hiro continued earning raised brows from the other two, "Gleeful."</p><p>Varian snorted, "Gleeful? A rapist?" Varian, thankfully, only had very limited interactions with the brat, and as much as he gave him the creeps, he never struck Varian as the physically forceful type; use of threats and intimation sure, but he always relied on others to do the physical stuff for him; this felt way too bold for a coward like Gideon Gleeful.</p><p>"What, did Vanellope say it was him?" Micaela asked curiously, a similar look of doubt on her face. "Not that I'm aware, but apparently two of the cops caught him in the act," Hiro answered, "I'd ask Tadashi about it, but its not his case."</p><p>"Too bad, maybe with more then one Lab Tech they'd solve this case already," Varian remarked tersely, taking out his clutch again, this time taking out his blush case, "Cause no offence to Gogo, but if another victim proves Gleeful is innocent, I'm actually hoping they shut the college down before someone really gets hurt." And he sincerely meant it.</p><p>"We...actually wanted to talk to you about that, V," Micaela admitted making him hum in acknowledgement as he applied the color to his cheeks, eyes on his mirror as he did so, "We were actually hoping...if you'd think about take some time off of school."</p><p>Varian slowly lowered his brush at this and turned to look at them incredulously. If anything, she should be asking that of Hiro, lord knew the idiot was probably working himself into a corner with his exams coming up and worrying about Mica with this pervert abou-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Then it clicked and he lowered his compact.</p><p>"You don't actually think he'd come after <em>me</em>, do you?" Varian asked in disbelief. "We're looking at this from a logical standpoint Varian," Hiro pointed out, "And so far, you fit th-this...<em>sukamu's(10)</em> type to...well, an almost disturbing T."</p><p>Varian turned back to look into his mirror, unable to deny Hiro's point:</p><p>Jade Bisset, a Computer Science Major.</p><p>Hildegard Forst, a Hospitality Management Major.</p><p>Melody Fisher, a Marine Science Major.</p><p>Violet Parr, a Language Studies Major.</p><p>Vidia von Fey, a Dance Major.</p><p>Sylvia Misty von Fey, a Fine/Studio Art Major.</p><p>Dory, a member of the College Swim Team.</p><p>Kiera 'Angry' Schnitz, a Journalist Major.</p><p>And now Vanellope von Schweetz, a Video Game Design Major.</p><p>The only thing all seven girls had in common outside attending the university was that all of the were fair skinned and had raven black hair. Thinking on it, he really did fit that sort of type to a T, especially in his feminine state of dress.</p><p>"And if you think about V," Micaela continued clearly trying to be careful with her words, "What with your...videos...you just might be an even bigger target compared to others." Wrong thing to say.</p><p>Varian once again shut his compact shut, this time raising a fine brow, tone low, "What?"</p><p>Micaela seemed to realize her mistake and tried to amend, "I mean, if you think about, Dark Kingdom really does sound like the type of place perverts would look up." She pressed her lips together with a cringe, realizing she may just be putting her foot further into her mouth.</p><p>This proven right as Varian stood, adjusting his bag, clutch once again put away, "Yeah, I'm not having this conversation, <em>again</em>." Before turning to leave to get to his first class early.</p><p>"Damn it Mica," Hiro muttered dryly to his girlfriend, who had the decency to look sheepish, before grabbing Varian by the arm, "Varian, wait, you know we're just worried about you-"</p><p>"Yeah, I get, believe me," Varian interrupted now annoyed as he pulled his arm away, "I got by lecture number five, just because I post videos on that site, doesn't mean every guy on it is going to come after me; do you really expect me to drop this after an entire year of good money just because one guy happens to be attacking girls on the same campus I attend?"</p><p>"I got that you're doing this to help your dad out, V," Hiro replied, "I just don't think you should be taking this kind of risk right now; you've heard all the news reports and horror stories about celebrities and former 'stars' getting attacked by psychotic fans; I'm just scared one day that's going to be you and the next coffin that goes into the ground is going to be yours!"</p><p>Varian recoiled slightly at the last part and finally really took in Hiro's expression of deep-seated worry  and stress on his face and started to wonder just how much sleep his Asian friend was actually getting. <strike>If he got to the point of nightmares yet.</strike></p><p>Varian glanced up at the nearest clock, "You two should get going, aren't your classes in different buildings?" It was at moments like these he was thankful that Pixar Uni. had been given enough funds to build enough buildings to divide the majors based on types: Medical &amp; Life Sciences, which was where he was, Visual and Performing Arts, which was where Micaela's classes were, Liberal Arts, Engineering &amp; Technology, which was where Hiro's classes were located, and Business.</p><p>"V..." Micaela said sadly, watching her brother in all but blood walk away. "<em>Chikushō(11)!</em>" Hiro cursed looking like he wanted to punch something, relaxing only slightly when Micaela touched his shoulder, and let out a shuddering sigh, reaching up to grip her hand, "He's never going to learn till its too late, is he?"</p><p>"Probably not," She answered leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek, "But, <em>if </em>it ever happens, we'll be there for him, just like we always are; right <em>mi amor(12)?</em>"</p><p>He gripped her hand a little tighter at the idea of someone attacking his little brother in everything but blood, but turned to look at her with a small, agreeing smile, "Always, <em>koi(13)</em>." He used the hand to pull her around, before gently clutching her chin as he kissed her passionately, Micaela hummed, smiling into the kiss as she melted against him.</p><p>When she pulled away, she glanced up at the clock and a sly, seductive smile fell on her face, "There's still an entire hour until classes start..." She slipped her hand out of Hiro's and gently trailed it down his chest in a suggestive manner, eyes playful as she spoke in a low tone, "What do you say to finding somewhere we can have more fun then in any video?"</p><p>Her suggestion, expression and tone had the desired effect; Hiro's eyes darkened with interesting, pupil's dilating and she can almost see the ideas running through his mind a mile a second. He leaned forward, catching her lips again in a kiss, before asking in a low voice that almost sounded like a mix of a purr and a growl, "The yard-shed or the nearest closest?"</p><p>The sound sent a shiver running up and straight back down Micaela's spine; a mischievous, yet adventurous idea springing to her mind in response, "Follow me, <em>mi amor~</em>" Hiro didn't even try to struggle as she pulled him along.</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>Varian grumbled under his breath in annoyance as he walked down the hall leading to the north yard, mentally plotting various pranks for his two siblings in all but blood. He knew they mean well, he really did, and he knew they respected that it was his life, thus his choice as to what he did with it, including what he did in his own room, but lord above knew they sure didn't like it. This had to be, what? The sixth time these last two months they've been trying to persuade him to at least take a time of hiatus as Moonstone, much less quite?</p><p>Micaela watched way too many real-life horror stories for her own good and this whole rapist thing certainly wasn't helping the issue.</p><p>He understood they're worries, hell, had any of their positions been switched, he probably would be prettied worried too. But what he never told them was why he was doing it. Mica, Hiro, even his Aunt and Uncle, all thought it was this phase of experimentation, or something like that, or him trying to be independent with how it helped put him threw school, but it went beyond just that. With how popular Moonstone had gotten, he had more then he needed to cover his school expenses for the rest of the year, so he started giving his father the extra money to help with the club.</p><p>A few fifties to help repair and/or replace some pipes? He was right on it. A hundred or two to cover a popular DJ or band for a special occasion? Barely a dent in his wallet. Hell, the boilers exploded once and his father didn't have the money to cover it, but Varian did and he had to all put shove it into his father's hands to take it.</p><p>His explanation? As far as Quirin was concerned, his son was working a perfectly honest job in the on campus coffee/bookshop <em>'North's Den' </em>and the staff (which was really only three people, including the owner, and not including the rather bumbling shorties that acted as the cleaning staff) had been shockingly understanding when he had asked them to go along with the fib for whenever his father would pop in to visit every one in a while. He couldn't have been more thankful and was more then willing to bend over backwards to make it up to them.</p><p>The owner, Nicolas St. North, just laughed the boy's insistence off, reassuring him of his understanding of not wanting to disappoint one's parents, but still wanting to do one's own thing. Pointing out he had all the help he needed.</p><p>Phil, one of the baristas, was in a similar boat. There wasn't much Varian could actually offer the silent, gentle-giant, aside from offering to be his live model for his projects as an Art Major.</p><p>The other barista on the other hand...</p><p>Varian grunted in surprise as he ran into someone and yelped as his foot slid from under him, sending him backwards from the collision, but thankfully, before he could hit the ground, an arm caught him around the waist, followed by a very familiar voice, "Careful there!" Varian opened his eyes to find himself staring into a very amused pair of eyes that were a deeper shade of blue then his own, "Don't want you to hurt yourself!"</p><p>Jackson Overland-Frost, or just Jack for short, looked very bit like his, somewhat non-intentional, namesake sound. White as snow, wild, un-kept hair with silvery undertones seemed to make his pale skin look even paler, to the point he could be mistaken for an albino with an expressive and shocking pair of ice-blue eyes. A member of the school's hockey team and got in through scholar-ship, Jack didn't look like the typical Jock-type, but was by no means a twig, nor was he exactly the smartest tool in the shed outside of elaborate pranks.</p><p>He was also one of the two other people outside his close-knit circle who was aware he was Moonstone, much less that his Moonstone persona even existed. It had been quite the embarrassing and slightly awkward introduction, considering one of first things Jack ever said to him was that he was a fan and had a slight freak out with trying not to sound like a creep, which looking back on it, had been quite the adorable scene to watch.</p><p>Jack righted Varian onto his feet and gently brushed the shorter's side of imaginary dirty in what one could call a friendly gesture, "Wouldn't want my favorite customer to get a nasty bruise."</p><p>"My hero~" Varian quipped not fully in the teasing or bantering mood. "Wow, someone's got you in a mood," Jack noted with a small quirk of an eyebrow, "Want to talk or...?"</p><p>Varian took just the briefest moment to take the other in; most likely about to start his shift at the shop as he was wearing a well-pressed pale blue button-up shirt with rolled cuffs and collar, both of which were a darker blue, and normal looking, if just slightly baggy jeans and a simple pair of white and black shoes with snowflakes drawn on them with looked like either liquid white-out or white marker. By far Jack was certainly not the most attractive guy in the school, but he was certainly one of the friendliest and least-judging, and all things considered; that was exactly what he needed right now...</p><p>"Actually..." Varian smiled as he adjusted his bag, "I could really blow off some steam right now..." He leaned forward innocently adjusting Jack's collar, lowering his voice for only the other to hear, "And I can of a way I can do that, <em>and </em>thank my hero all at the same time, don't you~"</p><p>Recognition and knowing filled Jack's eyes after a second and a small smile grew, eyes darkening as he replied, "I think I do, please, lead the way..." Varian smiled confidently as he turned towards the coffee shop and walked off, feeling Jack's intense gaze on him and hearing the footsteps right behind him as he completely ignored the front entrance, instead walking right around to the back, stepping easily around the tall, almost hedge-like bushes that made up a tall strip of gardened foliage that ran between the back of the building and the next paved road over.</p><p>Varian barely had time to set his bag down when he was felt those same arms wrap around his waist again, pulling him flush against a well-toned, hard body. Warm breath ghosted over his neck, sending a pleasant shiver down Varian's back, which went right back down as felt something hard poke against his back, as cool lips pressed kisses against his collar-bone.</p><p>For Jack it was rather simple and honestly more fun then Varian thought it'd be; become Jack's 'friend with benefits' and it was something Varian couldn't entirely protest to. Despite having wanted to keep his sexual adventures in the privacy of his own room, bathroom and the dressing room his father gave him as a part-time entertainer for the club, he couldn't deny there was a certain thrill to somewhat public sex, a certain addicting taste to the idea of potentially getting caught that he had been entertaining in the back of his head after hearing about the 'genre's' growing popularity from one of his fellow camboys over private messaging that he never thought he'd actually pursue, even if for just the 'giving it a try' excuse since he had no one he had been interested in to try it with.</p><p>On a plus note, Jack was just as adventurous as Varian was and was more so into the idea of being able to causally hook-up with a popular porn-star basically whenever that he really didn't care much that he had no bragging rights. So, Varian felt he really wasn't much in a position to be complaining.</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>Micaela gasped as her back hit the trunk of one of the few willow trees that dotted the forest or park-like landscape that made up a good chunk of the West Courtyard. Hiro swallowed the sound from how hard he pressed his lips against hers, large, warm hands sliding easily up her loose shirt, as her smaller hands traveled up from pushing off his vest to tread through his hair, before gripping onto the strands to press his face even closer to hers.</p><p>Due to being such a large estate, Pixar had more then one courtyard. The front yard, the South Courtyard was the popular place for students to simply hang-out and mill about; the East Courtyard was home to the few on campus venues like the coffee-shop, bookshop, even a restaurant and bar, complete with a wide range of tables to sit and eat outside; North Courtyard was where all the study groups happened as it was also led straight into the library and then there was the West Courtyard, which was wear they were. Majorly, it was more or less the garden area of the campus, wear the environmental and landscaping classes would take place for field work when they couldn't get trips.</p><p>It was also a surprisingly popular place for couples, as was the case in point, though Micaela could honestly say she was surprising no one's thought of using the cover of the willow trees for their romantic endeavors, less of a risk of anyone getting caught. Ah well, more alone time for them...</p><p>She couldn't suppress her moan as her Double-D cup bra was pushed up and and one of her breasts were immediately grasped and massaged, while Hiro's other hand played with the other breast's nipple. Tongues intermingling in an intimate dance. It never failed to leave her hot and dizzy.</p><p>Hiro groaned at the feel of his girlfriend's soft skin, smooth as silk under his fingers, yet her nipple felt harder then rock from his stimulation. He pulled away from their lip-lock, softly panting against her swollen lips, before lowering his head to press soft, butterfly kisses to her neck, drawing another moan from her. It was times like this he never failed to appreciate her sensitivity to the smallest touch, then again, at times, he really wasn't didn't have room to talk.</p><p>"H-H-Hiro...aaah~!" His Latina singer moaned out in a haze and he felt something akin to being on cloud-9, her voice always did have that effect on him.</p><p>He shuddered after realizing that Mica's hands had traveled down to his pants, briefly fiddling with his belt before unzipping the front and popping the flap's button, and pulled his harden cock out of its confines, giving it a few strokes as she did. He pulled back from her neck, raising up to catch her lips in another brief kiss, before ordering her, "Turn around."</p><p>Micaela shivered again, but complied, letting go of him so she could turn to face the tree. Hiro immediately pulled her hoodie off and tossed it to join his vest, before gently, but firmly pressing a hand against the small of her back. Immediately getting the silent order, Micaela leaned forward against the trunk of the old tree, using her hands and spreading her legs in order to brace herself, feeling herself quiver with anticipation as she felt him press up against her her, his hard cock rubbing between her ass cheeks through her skirt as he pushed her shirt up further, once again latching onto her neck, this time lightly nipping just hard enough to leave marks, before grabbing her breasts and began to massage them again, drawing out slightly louder moans from her.</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>Varian felt only slightly light-headed when Jack spun him around in his grasp, only to then push him up against the wall, lips crashing hotly into his, a quick swipe of tongue over his lips was all the incentive he needed to open up and let the older in, one hand clinging tight into his uniform shirt, and the other making quick work of the buttons. He gasped into the kiss when Jack grabbed one leg by the knee and lifted it, prompting Varian to instinctively arch his back and moaned loudly when Jack ground back, creating a delicious friction between them through his jeans and Varian's nylon-tights.</p><p>Hot breath brushed against his face, filling his sense of smell with cinnamon and coffee, before his shirt and favorite blue bralette was pushed up and Jack continued to slowly ground his hips forward into Varian's, while lowering his head to begin suckling on that slender, pale neck, being mindful not to leave marks, as that was one of Varian's only conditions; no marks. Varian gave a startled mix of a yelp and moan as Jack's free hand, which had been on the hip opposite of his raised leg, had teasingly ran up his side, leaving goosebumps in its wake, before pinching one of his nipples and rolling it occasionally between his fingers.</p><p>"Ooh~! Oh-oh god~!" Varian moaned out helplessly lifting his hips to meet Jack's own movements, turning his head bringing up one hand so he could try to muffle his moans by biting a knuckle, "Mmhmmm~! Mmmh! Aah!" Varian blinked rapidly through his haze barely registering his leg being dropped and the hand on his nipple giving it a harsh tug, as his hand was pulled away from his mouth, only for much thicker fingers to prob at his lips and his mind more or less blanked as he parted them, allowing the fingers in as the hand on his chest transferred over to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment.</p><p>"Who knew the school's best science protegee would be such a glutton for harsh treatment?" Jack mused, his voice low and husky as he leaned to almost whisper in Varian's ear, knowing with great pleasure that one of the smaller boy's greatest weaknesses was dirty talk, eyes a dark blue as he watched Varian whimper around his fingers, "This is what you like though, isn't it? Pushed up against a wall; fingers down your throat or...would you have preferred this?" Jack puncuated his question with a harsher thrust against him and Varian almost banged his head with how he threw his head back, gagging slightly as the fingers in his mouth were pushed slightly further.</p><p>Varian doesn't try to protest; one, too far gone in the pleasure he was receiving to really form a proper response one way or the other, and two, Jack wasn't technically off the mark, he did enjoy this. There was just a strange type of pleasure of being treated like he wasn't made out of glass, which was more then he could say for most in his life...</p><p>Jack just chuckled, pulling his body back just enough so he could push Varian's skirt up, revealing the small(ish) bulge in Varian's blue panties through his tights, along with the barely noticeable stain in the front. He gave one of Varian's ears a nip before speaking again, "Just look at yourself; already so wet, just from a little foreplay...what a needy little slut." Varian's body quivered in response, moaning around the fingers in his mouth as he ran his tongue around the digits.</p><p>With his free hand, Jack slipped his fingers under the band of the tights as well as the underwear and pulled both down in one swift motion, before pulling his fingers out of Varian's mouth, deeming them wet enough. Varian gasped as he was quickly turned again and pressed up against the wall, turning his head just in time to avoid smacking his face into the brick, bracing himself with his hands. He panted for breath, feeling his skirt being pushed up further and shivered at the feeling of the cool autumn air on his bared skin.</p><p>Jack waited for the intake of breath to signal Varian relaxing before he continued, sliding two fingers into the tight entrance as Varian instinctively tensed slightly and gasp at the initial burn. Varian moaned as the barista's fingers spread his entrance's walls apart, toes curling and fingers digging into the brick, unconciously moving his body with the fingers so they could find that familiar bundle of nerves inside him that set his entire nervous-system on fire.</p><p>"Aaah~!" Varian moaned out, his mind blanking out when a third finger was added and all three found that spot.</p><p>"Someone's been a naughty boy," Jack grunted as Varian's entrance tightened round his fingers, "Haven't you?" He puncuated the question with the, first of many, swats to one of Varian's ass cheeks, being mindful of just how hard he slapped, as one of the rules Varian had set up before all this had started was quite frankly ones that the younger held in high regard; no marks.</p><p>"Yes! God yes!" Varian cried out between swats, somehow managing to hold onto enough self control to mind his volume, remembering even if the back of the shop was well secluded, it was still, at the very least, a semi-public setting, and they could still get caught by the wrong person, "I've been a very bad boy! Mmmph!"</p><p>"I almost forgot you like this just as much as anything else," Jack admitted, "You like getting punished, don't you? For being a bad boy." Varian's response was reaching behind him and pawing Jack through his jeans, drawing a low groan from the pale-haired man.</p><p>
  <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
</p><p>Micaela couldn't stop the moans and gasps that were spilling from her mouth as one of Hiro's hands released one breast only to begin rubbing her clit. Sometimes, she had to hate how well he had gotten to know her body and weak-spots, it meant their fun, especially in situations like this, got cut a little quicker then she would've liked. Such as now, as she felt that familiar build up in her stomach that made her legs shake from tension.</p><p>Hiro seemed to sense this, as he pulled his hands away from her, making her sigh and whimper at the same time in both relief and wanton-need, he gripped onto her hips and she shudder as she felt his body lean over hers as he asked huskily, "How do you want to end this?"</p><p>It took her a brief moment to collect her voice, "I want you inside me."</p><p>No matter how many times he hears that, Hiro's throat dries to an almost painful degree and it never fails to send his cock a twitching in anticipation. He doesn't hesitate to grab her chin, turning her head enough to kiss her with passion filling his veins, groaning into her lips when she ground her hips back into his cock, impatient.</p><p>He barely pulled back as he reached into his pocket, retrieving his wallet to fish out one of the condoms he started carrying with him from how often fate liked testing how often and just where they go at it for as long as their breaks allowed. He didn't miss her shudder as he tore the packet open before he worked the latex onto his cock, groaning as he did so.</p><p>He then grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around to kiss her again, smiling lightly against her lips at her confused, yet lust-heavy gaze, "Want to see you."</p><p>She chuckled breathlessly, "Sap."</p><p>"You love me though," He replied almost instinctively and she chuckled again. "Yeah, I do," She admitted without hesitance.</p><p>He sat down, pressing his back against the tree as she knelt down in a straddling position. She gently grasped one cheek in a loving gesture as she lined his cock up with her entrance with the other, she leaned forward for a light kiss before saying softly, "I love you..." Before she sank down, mind blanking with a moan of pleasure as she felt his cock stretch her apart as it slide inside of her, "Aah~! Oh God...!"</p><p>"What high praises," Hiro managed to smirk barely swallowing a groan when Micaela raised her hips, only to sink back down, her walls clenching slightly around him as she did so. Soon, they settled into a rhythm; up, out, down, in; it wasn't exactly slow, but it wasn't break-neck speed either.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you?" Hiro murmured against her shoulder. "Aah~" She moaned unable to form a proper response, especially once he found that special bundle of nerves that had her seeing stars. Feeling her clench tight, he gripped her hips and took over, lifting her hips and then slamming her back down, impaling her over and over, being sure to keep more or less stabbing at that bundle as he trusted up to meet her.</p><p>Micaela let out a loud moan, prompting a voice that was just close enough for Hiro to catch to break through the atmosphere, "Did you hear that?"</p><p>Hiro immediately grabbed the back of his girlfriend's head and harshly pulled her into for a deep kiss, swallowing her sounds as he held her by the head to keep her there. Micaela didn't really protest, instead grabbing onto his shirt to pull herself closer. He could feel the familiar build up of tension in his stomach nearing the edge.</p><p>Another voice answered, "You're hearing things; c'mon, Professor Black isn't going to be very happy if we're late."</p><p>"But class doesn't for another half hour!" The first voice complained. "Yeah and Black chose to have his class at the top floor of the Engineering &amp; Tech Building, and the elevators are slow as hell!" The other retorted, "Now come on!"</p><p>He paid little attention to the fading footsteps and more on the near erratic pace Micaela was bouncing on his lap, he kept a tight grip on the back of her head though, swallowing the series of moans and gasps she was letting loose with reckless abandon, chasing the orgasms they both felt nearing. She snapped first, finally pulling away when he gripped her hips again to hold her hips down, moaning out, her pussy tightening to an almost impossible degree and he felt her soaking him through his jeans. He followed not long after, releasing into the condom.</p><p>He fell back against the tree, while she fell forward against him, both panting, slowly coming down from the high of their high of orgasm. Hiro's arms rose up to wrap around his musician's waist, holding her close as he murmured, "I love you too..."</p><p>Micaela smiled at him before kissing him sweetly before slowly raising up and off him. Hiro took a moment to get some feeling back into his legs before pulling the condom off, tying it off at the end, then tucking himself back into his jeans as Micaela fixed her clothes. As she tied her hoodie around her waist, Hiro zipped himself back up and walked around the tree trunk to where he knew there was a garbage can, tossing the used object in before going back to get his vest.</p><p>"I swear you're getting to be as bad as Varian now a days," Hiro remarked taking his vest from his girlfriend as she offered it to him. "Like you were complaining at the time," She smirked in response, hands on her hips. "I would've been if they mistook us for another attack," Hiro snarked half-heartedly and she winced a little at that, mood dampened.</p><p>Hiro sighed, unable to stay mad at his girlfriend, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead sweetly, "You should get going, don't want your favorite <em>Sensei(14)</em> to think his darling little protegee is up to anything naughty, now would we?"</p><p>"Professor Naveen wouldn't know if anyone had done the naughty even if they showed up with their underwear hanging from their ankles," Micaela deadpanned despite the small, fond smile that formed at the thought of her Brazilian music teacher, the man was just to nice for even her grandmother not to like, "For all his flirtatious antics, that guy is more innocent then the twins."</p><p>"True enough, I suppose," Hiro agreed after taking a second to really think on it, before checking his watch and raising a brow at her, "But seriously though, isn't the Arts Building on the East Court?"</p><p>Micaela blinked before checking her own watch and shrieked with horror, she quickly grabbed her bag and started to book it, only to stop when she was just about to exit the willow's protective curtain and run back, almost colliding with him and giving him a quick peck on the lips, making him blink in shock before she shot off again, blurting hastily, "SEEYOUANDVATLUNCH,LOVEYOU,BYE!"</p><p>Hiro blinked again, before bursting into laughter and shaking his head in amusement before grabbing his own bag and turned to walk out the other side of the tree. He wasn't sure when his life got so...adventurous, but he sure wasn't going to complain. Besides, he loved his musician and his little brother too much to curse the day he met them, just the days they discovered sex.</p><hr/><p>Varian felt like he drowning in a thick haze. Jack would alternate between stretching his hole open and focusing on hitting his prostate a couple times before going back his previous task, just to switch back again. As much of a hypocrite it made him every time he repeatedly refused to take a partner as Moonstone, he couldn't deny it; there was just something so much more satisfying having a partner then always relying on toys or his own hands all the time. And despite pining for his best friend since High School and not really having any partners before, Jack was quite talented in this regard, one of the main reasons Varian kept going along with being sexfriends.</p><p>Jack suddenly pulled his fingers out and Varian whined at the instant emptying feeling, he swore, if he wasn't so scared of someone accidentally looking up his skirts or was paranoid with impressions or outlines through his skinny jeans, he would've come to school with one of his toys long ago. Jack chuckled in response as he leaned back, quickly retrieving a condom from his wallet, rolling it onto his cock with easy.</p><p>Another rule Varian had laid down; unless Varian said otherwise or they did it in one of campus bathrooms where he could easily clean up, protection every time.</p><p>"Ready?" Jack asked leaning to whisper it into the camboy's ear, enjoying inwardly how the younger shuddered. "Jack I will pay you to just do anything!" Varian didn't care if his desperation was clear for anyone to hear, "Just-hngh!" His voice breaks as Jack slams into him and he can feel his eyes begin to roll, "Ooh~!" Jack groans as well at the familiar feeling of Varian's walls clenching around him and immediately sets to quickly thrust in and out, much like the paces Varian himself gets into at the good parts of his videos.</p><p>It truly was a miracle how they hadn't attracted any attention yet, Varian knew he wasn't a screamer by any means, he wouldn't have been able to maintain his secret for this long if he had been, but that didn't mean he was as silent as a ghost. Jack was by no means very quiet either, but hey, he wasn't about to complain. Nor could he deny a certain thrill to potentially getting caught.</p><p>"God, your tight!" Jack moaned out as he continued to slam into the camboy, marveling how such a thing was possible given how none of Moonstone's 'toys' were exactly small. "Mmm...harder..." Varian got out between moans, "Fuck me faster..." Jack didn't think twice in complying, reaching to hook one hand under one of Varian's knees and lifted the leg, the slightly different position allowed Jack to thrust in deeper, ruthlessly stabbing into Varian's weak spot with each thrust.</p><p>It doesn't take too long for the familiar coil in his stomach, but Varian almost all but blind to anything but the building pleasure flooding his senses. "Ahh!" Varian moaned out, throwing his head back at a particularly hard thrust racked throughout his body, "T-There! Yes! Please!"</p><p>"School's smartest engineer and chemist, a fucking cock-whore!" Jack grunted pace almost brutal, "Nnhh, oh fuck! D-Damn it!"</p><p>That was all the warning that's given before Jack snaps first, coming into the condom while still inside Varian, thrusting still and riding out his orgasm as he did so. Only seconds later, Varian followed suit, cumming onto the wall.</p><p>Both students panted for breath, the older nearly collapsing onto the younger if he hadn't shot a hand onto the wall to steady himself. Jack slowly set Varian's leg down and the raven-haired boy shivered as he felt Jack's softening cock slide out of him, waiting for his legs to stop feeling like jello. Once he had control over his legs and was sure they wouldn't cave under him, Varian took his time pulling his underwear and tights back up, before fixing his skirt, whilst Jack tossed the condom carelessly into the nearby garbage.</p><p>"Now that...that was...wild..." Varian breathed. "I'd call it a rather heated greeting," Jack grinned and Varian couldn't contain the small eye-roll nor the small smile at the light joke.</p><p>"How's practice going?" Varian asked retrieving his bag and fished out his compact mirror to cheek his hair and make-up, last thing he needed was to show up with evidence of his endeavors with sex hair and smudged make-up, "Team up to NHL material, yet?"</p><p>"Nah," Jack shook his head, taking the admit-ably odd change of topic in stride as he tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped himself up, "Unless Coach Sullivan does something able Hawkins' clumsiness or Gaston off his high-horse, not much I can do with the team," Varian hummed in acknowledgement, "Does Pitch still give students the creeps?"</p><p>Varian shrugged, "More or less, but with a name like Pitch Black, what do you expect?"</p><p>"True enough," Jack shrugged as well as they walked out from behind the shop, "So, do I want to know what spurred this on? Don't get me wrong; I'm not complaining, but usually you text me first."</p><p>"It's not important," Varian answered simply with a shake of his head, "Just had steam I needed out."</p><p>"Ah," Jack accepted easily not at all put off by the simplistic, if selfish answer, after all, there had been plenty a time Jack had called Varian away when he needed the exact same thing, "Do you have time to grab a cup? Or do you need to bolt?"</p><p>Varian had to admire Jack's easy-going and open nature in their situation; most guys tend to have their egos a bit bruised with the idea of a lover, or whatever they were Varian still wasn't a hundred-percent sure, taking off so soon after this particular 'activity'. Then again, he supposed that made him lucky, especially since despite being a camboy Jack very much admired, the jock had his eyes set on someone else.</p><p>Varian checked his watch, "I suppose I have time to spare to grab a cup to go..." He did have Professor Maurice first anyways and the elderly man always did excuse a small five-fifteen minutes of tardiness, especially for one of his best and most attentive students...</p><p>Jack immediately opened the door for him with a wide grin as he bowed playfully and said, "After you, fair maiden~!"</p><p>This time Varian laughed more genuinely at the more normal form of Jack's antics, curtsying back just as playful though with the slightest sarcastic quip, "Why thank you, kind sir~!" They both burst into laughter as they headed in.</p><p>Varian counted himself grateful and lucky for his life as it was. Sure, if asked, he was pretty sure there were many who would tell him keeping up his Moonstone persona wasn't exactly a bright idea, especially with the predator possibly still at large, he still doubted Gleeful could go this far on his own, extra-especially with how closely you could match-up the victims' appearances to his own. Hell, many would probably say becoming Moonstone in the first place was a mistake no matter how noble or justifiable the intentions.</p><p>Many would just say such jobs just had too much risk for all its rewards. But Varian counted himself as the lucky ones.</p><p>He was grateful for another normal day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to start his out saying I am so sorry this took so long and thank you to everyone who was able to show me some patience.</p><p>I also want to say it right now; no, Hiro did not get off on watching Varian's videos, as much as I love whatever you call HiroXVarian (Variro?Hirian?Hiroian?Meh), I'm a bigger shipper of HiroXMiguel, irregardless of how you present them. I like to think of it as Hiro watching over his friend, like say, if something were to go wrong, he'd be able to call Micaela since they do live together, and even Adira and Hector if necessary. I have read a camboy/girl/model/whatever! fic where the model in question has a friend nearby for support, so this is just my interpretation of that.</p><p>I've been looking into other Varian ships and I gotta say, Jack FrostXVarian really caught my eye, so I thought I'd give it a go, granted its not my main ship, but Varian's a college kid, who's to say he wouldn't pursue a no-strings attached relationship?</p><p>Anyways, I used a lot of Spanish and Japanese words in this chapter due to the introductions of the Riveras as well as Hiro, who is for all accounts that I've seen to be fully Japanese just born and raised in a San Francisco-like city; so here's a translation for those who either don't know any Spanish or Japanese or are just too lazy to use Google Translate or just don't use Google Translate in general:</p><p>(1): Good morning*Spanish*<br/>(2): Is a typical Spanish Breakfast dish; basically a sunny-side up fried egg served on top of potatoes with either churizo, jamon or sauteed vegetables.<br/>(3): Girl*Spanish*<br/>(4): Lady*Spanish*<br/>(5): Grandmother*Spanish*<br/>(6): Slut*Japanese*<br/>(7): Bitch*Japanese*<br/>(8): Bastard*Spanish*<br/>(9): Bitch*Spanish*<br/>(10): Scum*Japanese*<br/>(11): Damn it*Japanese*<br/>(12): My love*Spanish*<br/>(13): My love*Japanese* I see this used in Naruto fics all the time, so I'm assuming this is what it means, correct me if I'm wrong.<br/>(14): Teacher*Japanese*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation into Varian's day at school and he starts getting clues that things are about to take a down-ward turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sexy times in this, unfortunately, since I AM trying to have SOME plot in the amidst of this instead of only leading up to the steamy encounters, so bear with me here, I'll try to make up for it next chapter, promise!</p><p>Also, I'm trying out a new type of narrative, sorta, let me know what you guys think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian smiled as he sipped at the recyclable medium-sized coffee cup from <em>North’s Den</em>, the cute little cartoonish reindeer and snowman, and the intricate snowflake designs served to set it apart from other coffee shops. He adjusted the strap of his bag as he entered the elevator of the Engineering and Technology building.</p><p>“Hold the elevator!” A voice called out over the sound of rushing feet and wheels.</p><p>Varian paused from reaching pressing his desired floor’s button, allowing a campus staff member to push his cart into the elevator. He figured it was the new chemistry equipment, judging from the amount of boxes and he didn’t recall any other of the professors needing the new equipment.</p><p>“Thanks!” The man sighed in relief giving Varian a grateful smile, “You saved me a long, awkward trek up the stairs.”</p><p>Varian smiled politely, unable to help the small flare of a blush to his cheeks as he took the man in. He was clearly new; Varian recalled seeming him around often enough, mostly around the coffee shop and restaurant, mostly unloading the new shipment of food or whatever ingredients they served, or carting around a janitor’s cart or a toolbox.</p><p>Varian never pegged himself as one interested in facial hair, but damn did this guy wear it well enough, better then his uncle did; it wasn’t exactly what you’d call a ‘mountain-man’s’ beard, but it certainly wasn’t what one would call ‘boyish whiskers’ either, while he wore the rest of his hair up in a bun and his eyes were a dark, smouldering brown. He may have been dressed in simple jeans and a matching jacket over a white shirt, but that did nothing to subtract from his well-built frame.</p><p>“Glad to help,” Varian smiled before pressing his class’ floor’s button.</p><p>The man hummed in response before leaning over as Varian was moving back and the much smaller male tensed at the sudden presence in his personal bubble as the man reached for his own floor’s button. For a moment it felt like the man deliberately leaned his face close to his, hot breath blew against his ear and Varian shuddered, jumping and nearly dropping his coffee, but the man caught him by the shoulders, steadying him, a concerned frown on his face, “Careful there.”</p><p>Varian nodded as he tried to retain his composure, feeling silly. Wasn’t the man’s fault he moved too quickly or Varian didn’t move quick enough. Maybe this whole rapist thing really was starting to get to him more then he thought…</p><p>Then again, Varian wasn’t used to random people getting so close. He usually took the stairs up, where there was plenty of room for him to move aside from to keep from bumping into other people, it was why he didn’t use the elevator unless he was running late.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to startle you,” The man apologized hazarding a guess what had startled him. “No, no, its not your fault,” Varian reassured, readjusting his bag’s strap and straightening out his cloths out of habit, “I’m not usually this jumpy.”</p><p>“I guess this whole situation doesn’t really help, now does it?” The man said in a half-hearted joking way though he did appear very sympathetic and understanding. “No, not really,” Varian agreed with a shake of his head, taking another sip of his coffee, letting the soothing taste of the white chocolate mocha calm his nerves, the ice cubes keeping the hot drink just cool enough for his sensitive tongue.</p><p>The familiar ding of a phone pulled Varian from his daze, he immediately switched his coffee to his other hand so he could fish out his phone from his bag. The screen showed a text from Micaela;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M: Hiro's sorry about making u upset</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M: He's just worried, we both out</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M: And I'm sorry 2 :(</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He rolled his eyes instinctively, but gave a tiny smile as he texted his reply;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're both lucky I love you, you know that right :V</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M: We know!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M: ;)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>M: Love u 2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And rolled his eyes again at her immediate response. It reminded him that no matter how annoyed he may get at their repetitive arguments over his choices; they were still his sister and brother in all but blood.<br/>A quick glance at the time showed with any luck, he’d get to Professor Maurice’s class within his accepted spare minutes-</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>The soft sound of a notification from his phone made him blink, lowering his coffee to look at what it was. It was a notification from one of his social media apps. He had several different ones as an added means to keep his family, mainly his dad, off his trail. It had been keeping Hiro off his scent until that mishap with the deliveries.</p><p>He had his general Facebook and Instagram accounts that anyone could find and message him on, family included. It was his main-stream social-connection outside of actual phone calls or Messenger. His main ‘Moonstone’ account outside his page on Dark Kingdom was Snapchat.</p><p>It was his Facebook. He tapped the bar to go straight into the app to see what it was about. It was his dad;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad: Just wanted to wish you a good day at school</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dad: I love you, son</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He gave a tiny smile and sent a reply;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Love you too, Dad :V</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Varian sipped at his coffee in content, his prior discomfort forgotten. Only to get another notification, this time, from his Snapchat and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.</p><p>A vast majority of the time, when he got notifications from Snapchat it was always from one of his fans from <em>Dark Kingdom</em>; mostly wanting updates to the next video or lewd photo; the rare few times more of a private ‘session’ of sorts. Rarely, granted, did they ever text him during school hours, either they were students themselves or had correlating work hours. Other times it was his co-workers, or one of the higher ups who kept in direct contact with him for some reason or another.</p><p>So needless to say, his curiosity was peeked. Without a second thought, he tapped the notification bar and was taken to his Snapchat page. Imagine his surprise to see it was a picture of himself, walking into North’s Den, his back to the camera, smiling up at Jack, beneath it was the caption;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SecretAdmirer_1: You look really cute, but blue is more your color</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Varian could only blink and blink, and then blink again, perplexed. He knew for a fact just from catching bits of conversations out in the hall that Jack was far from the only college student who was a fan of Moonstone, Jack was just the only one who put two and two together as far as Varian was aware of that he was Moonstone.</p><p>The idea that someone else had figured it out set of a small flare of panic in Varian’s chest, but he squashed it down. It wasn’t going to help anything for him to have a panic attack.</p><p>He looked up as the elevator stopped and checked the floor number just as the doors slid open. “Have a good day,” The man smiled as he pushed his cart out. “You too,” Varian smiled politely as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.</p><p>He shook his head and closed the app, returning his focus to the floor numbers. Just because someone recognized him, didn’t mean they were out to get him. Varian took a deep breath and sighed as he reached his floor.</p><p>He tried to focus on his classes, he really did. But it was hard when he already knows most of the stuff the Professors were already going on about. So it was relatively easy for Varian to zone out.</p><p>Especially, since all the teachers knew how well he listened and studied, not to mentioned memorized his work material, he was allowed to fiddle with his phone during class between notes, keeping a fine-tuned ear out for new material he hadn’t covered before. He counted himself lucky for always managing to snag as far back as he dared, and usually not having someone behind him, it allowed him to log onto his account in <em>Dark Kingdom</em>, mostly to check the bi-weekly polls for the new popular ‘genres’, any new modeling gigs for new gear or outfits and the like, as well as the count-downs himself and others would set themselves for their next live-streams if they chose to do so.</p><p>It was mostly to reassure himself that the odd picture on his Snapchat wasn’t anything to worry himself over. There were thousands to millions of subscribers to Dark Kingdom in general, for all he knew there were Faculty Members who glossed over the sites’ pages at least once. It was perfectly logical, yet something in Varian’s gut was telling him something was off.</p><p>He tried not to let it get to him. But he had to admit, Mica and Hiro’s warnings were starting to get to him.</p><p>The softest ding drew his attention to his phone and he felt his back stiffen instinctively when he saw the contact name the text came from. He quickly tapped to open up his Messenger;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Uncle Eddie King: Hey V, just about to head in to a board meeting with Z and the others, wanted to know if you thought about what we talked about</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And he sighed irritably and quietly to himself with a roll of his eyes, blowing at his bangs in aggravation. Like his Aunt Adira and Uncle Hector, Edmund Artemis King, had been childhood friends with his father, all coming together under the banner of the <em>Brotherhood of the Moon</em> fraternity at a different University. Edmund, for some reason or another slowly fell out of touch with Quirin some time ago before Varian had been born and stood as the CEO of <em>Dark Kingdom</em>.</p><p>For whatever reason, despite wanting to separate his life from <em>Dark Kingdom</em> and apparently being estranged from Edmund, his father had kept a perfectly up-to-date file of means to contact him. Hence how Varian was able to find <em>Dark Kingdom</em> at all; Edmund had been obvious ecstatic to meet his oldest friend’s son, but was also understanding hesitant to get him a job on <em>Dark Kingdom</em>, <em><strong>especially </strong></em>the one Varian was asking for.</p><p>It took a lot of convincing, not just to get the job he had today, but also not to contact his father to confirm his age, he had thankfully thought ahead and brought his birth-certificate. But, to his luck, the Board Chair had been in the building, and she had found the whole exchange more amusing then anything, and she was more open to getting more models and had been more than willing to give him a trail run of shorts despite Edmund’s protests.</p><p>Clearly he exceeded her expectations. He had a contract presented to him to sign within an hour.</p><p>Now though, he was at a bit of a stand-off with his bosses and he was not enjoying it. As their most popular cam-model in recent years, they’ve been having Edmund, using their budding relationship of uncle and nephew, to pass ideas of using more popular ‘genres’ for his videos as a means to pour in more revenue, which was the problem.</p><p>All these new popular ‘genres’ mostly required a partner, which Varian was in no rush to acquire. Varian had nothing against his fellow cam-models, but none of them struck his interest. They were all either too big and burly or too thin and feminine for his taste. There had been nothing against pulling in partners from outside the company, in fact, it was often encouraged, especially during events, provided they were made aware and given consent to being recorded and on the site, and measures were put in place for whatever boundaries they had, but Varian was very much against the idea.</p><p>It was always too easy for someone to recognize him later on, seeing how popular <em>Snugly Duckling</em> was and the general foot-traffic Old Corona got year-round. Thus raising to the chance of getting found out by his father.</p><p>There was also the fact even if he was willing to give it a try, he was short-handed on those he was willing to film with, much less be assured they’d keep anyone from making the connection from Moonstone to Varian and by extension, getting that connection back to Quirin.</p><p>At first, he had been very tempted to try seducing Tadashi into the idea; one had to be blind to not see that despite being easily described as otherwise average-looking, the older Hamada was handsome, the fact he was confident the ‘Boy Scout’ of the Hamada household would be willing to keep Moonstone secret if he played his cards right helped. Also, being someone Varian knew well made it more comfortable.</p><p>However, Tadashi was happily dating Fred for the last half a-dozen months and as far as Varian was aware, was in no interest in a third party and Varian had no interest in being a home-wrecker, thank you very much. He had never seen the older Asian so happy before Fred came along and he genuinely liked the blonde.</p><p>Varian was getting very tempted to get Jack, he knew the jock would be all for the idea, if anything for the ego-boost, but knew it would be a stupid idea. Jack’s more or less iconic and rare white hair was more easily recognizable then his streak, and if there were other Dark Kingdom fans in school, it wouldn’t be hard for them to make the connection if Jack suddenly appeared in Moonstone’s videos.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>V: You already know the answer to that</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Uncle Eddie King: I figured, just wanted to check</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>V: Z giving you ‘suggestions’ to how to persuade me otherwise?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Uncle Eddie King: You know how she can get, especially once Pluton gets going</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Varian snorted as he gathered up his stuff as class let out, bag over one shoulder and eyes on his phone as he navigated to his next class. He didn’t doubt the steam ‘Z’ would start letting off on anyone who was unfortunate enough to be nearby once she managed to shake Pluton Hades Olympian off.</p><p>Ironically enough for his name, and for all his less then pleasant antics and traits, Hades was actually the easiest to get along with outside of the other models. He was also the funniest of all his bosses when he wasn’t letting his temper get to his head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>V: Just tell her I’m working on it, she let me have the freedom of choosing my own partner and what I put in my videos; give me a chance to actually try and find someone</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He knew this technically counted as stalling, but he knew his point was valid. It was apparently rare from what Edmund had told him, that ‘Z’ had been so openly cooperative, much less so freeing with the restrictions of a contract as she had been with him. He supposed he just counted himself lucky. He’s seen her get particular angry and vile only once, and had been grateful it hadn’t been directed at him, and prayed it never will be.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Uncle Eddie King: Will do, you still up for drinks tomorrow?</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>V: Shit, can’t, I finally got Cassie to go out for drinks with me tomorrow, rain-check for next week?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Varian bit the inside of his cheek as he sat down for his next class nervously as he waited for a reply, busying himself with arranging his things as he waited for class to start. He always looked forward to meeting up with his estranged uncle, it helped him learn more about his father he knew he wouldn’t get out of Adira or Hector, plus, it felt nice having an adult he wasn’t especially close to, to talk to. He supposed the saying was true; sometimes it was a bit easier to talk to a stranger.<br/>But at the same time; he also looked forward to what time he got to spend with his newly-found half-sister Cassandra Meyer. It had been quite the shock, to say the least, when a pale, dark haired girl with rare silvery-grey eyes came to the Snugly Duckling one day, asking about a woman named Gothel, he had never seen his father get so pale at just a name before.</p><p>It had apparently been a time in his life Quirin wasn’t particular proud of, even after leaving Dark Kingdom. Just before he had met Varian’s mother. Gothel had apparently been a very beautiful woman, who was as cunning as she was pretty apparently, as Quirin had no idea about Cassandra, who looked more relieved her birth-father hadn’t just taken off like her mother had apparently done.</p><p>Things were awkward at first, neither of them had much people skills outside their close knit circles, but as they spent more time together, they gradually got closer. He hadn’t been able to see her much lately, since she was assigned as the lead detective on the campus rapist, but liked to think, assuming it was Gleeful, she’ll finally start having more time to spend together.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Uncle Eddie King: That’s fine, I know how much you love spending time with your sister, tell Adira and Hector I said hi, good luck in your next stream!</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>V: Thanks!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Just as Varian was about to focus on the lesson as it began, he got another notification: from SnapChat again. This time, Varian was slightly hesitant to open the app, unsure if he wanted to see what waited for him when he did. In the end, his curiosity gave in and he quickly tapped the bar to open up the app.</p><p>Sure enough, it was ‘SecretAdmirer_1’, but this time, it was him from one of his more recent photosets dressed in a lacy, blood red teddy, posing in his dressing room with only a thin, at the time, open, silky neutral grey robe over top in case someone came in. He had just gotten a sample of the new lingerie line and had wanted to try them out, and couldn't resist putting up a new photoset when he saw how great the photos had turned out.</p><p>Underneath was yet another text:</p><p>SecretAdmirer_1: Wish I was in the room with you to tear it off of you</p><p>Varian visibly recoiled at the text, alarm bells ringing in his head and immediately closed the app. Don’t get him wrong, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had sent him a text saying how they wanted to be with him in person instead of watching him through a screen, but it had always been during his live-streams, its never stemmed over it SnapChat before, and even during teasing little chats with a few of his fans or fellow models, it always led up to those sorts of comments, never started off with them.</p><p>He quickly flipped his phone face down so he wouldn’t have to see any more notifications and ran a hand through his bangs. Maybe he really was letting Hiro and Mica get to him, plenty of the other cam-models had a least one overly-eager, bold and/or a bit of an aggressive fan, he just got his first. It wasn’t anything to get worked up over.</p><p>Yet, as he straightened to attention as the lecture began, he couldn’t help this heavy feeling in his stomach. The feeling that…something just wasn’t completely right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I just want to say, I really like the idea of Cassandra and Varian being siblings, I remember this Tangled Theory video I watched on YouTube by Wotos Videos speculating about who Cassandra's biological father could be, and the two main suspects were King Edmund himself, making her Eugene's half-sister, and Quirin, making her Varian's, I really like the theory, since in retrospect, it does sound like tactics Gothel would use to try and get close to the Moonstone, but hey, that's just me.</p><p>I wanted to try including actual phone text like other stories I've seen done, but its just more trouble then its worth, so, yeah...</p><p>Let me know what you guys think and apologies if this chapter seems a bit sort; College Life or Slice of Life in general, just isn't my forte, as I'm very quickly learning, so, unless I'm including another spicy scene like last chapter with Hiro and Mica, or, Varian and Jack, I think I'm going to be keeping my nose out of school life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene has a bad day at work, but it gets better and he celebrates at home with a new video.</p><p>Beware, drunk hi-jinks ahead!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And back to Eugene we go, be prepared for more references and possible favorite characters from old movies long past! And again, I want to thank everyone for their amazing views and patience between chapters! This whole thing has been an amazing experience for me as a writer and as a fan of Tangled and Tangled the Series, and as a fan of rare pairings!</p><p>Additional notes will be in the ending note-box!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have known, he really should’ve fucking known better. If Monday had been bad and yesterday had been relatively calm, he really should’ve known that today was going to be where it was all going to hit the fan.</p><p>It certainly didn’t help that the atmosphere in the office was as thick with unspoken tension as it was silent save for the taps and clicks of people on their computers or the squeaks of chairs and the thuds of footsteps followed by either the squeals of file cabinets being opened and closed or the hot sizzling of coffee being powered as people got up for whatever. It all just severed to mount the growing aggravation rising up like a volcano that the entire force had learned by now to see coming.</p><p>“Hey, uh…‘Ugene?” Its DunBroch who breaks the silence, her thick Scottish accent slicing through it like a hot knife through soft butter.</p><p>“WHAT?” Eugene unabashedly snapped, tone just as harsh as the glare he sent her way, practically doing an owl-180 with how he turned to aim it at her.</p><p>Merida DunBroch was known for her head-strong and non-backing-down nature, but even she visibly recoiled from the intense snap. For the longest few seconds, perfect silence fell over the office, before Merida once again broke it as she pointed and said, “Yer…printer’s leakin’…”</p><p>Eugene’s expression morphed into one of such wide-eyed shock so quickly it left those watching with a sense of vertigo, “WHAT?”</p><p>Eugene leaned and craned his neck and sure enough, a large, pure black pool of liquid ink was running down the side of his printer and straight down the side of his desk to pool at the floor.</p><p>“<strong>AH GOD DAMN IT!</strong>”</p><p>And just like that, the tall brunette was finding himself more or less ready to have a fit. Everything was just pissing him off more then usual, which, Eugene could quite attest to was quite the feat.</p><p>Tadashi’s laugh pissed him off. Aladdin’s dumb grin pissed him off. Merida’s bad coffee pissed him off. Lance’s talking pissed him off. Cassandra’s nagging and insults of course pissed him off. Bunnymund just breathing too close to him pissed him off.</p><p>It had to have been a sight, watching the normally collected and calm police officer lose his cool over something a simple as a printer leak and practically stomping to the supply closet and back to get the stuff to fix and clean it. Of all the days for his printer to bust something, it had to be today. As if the printer had much of a choice…</p><p>Cassandra chose this moment to walk in with the resident state attorney and both rose a brow at seeing Eugene furiously scrubbing up the slowly staining black mess at his desk. A box of printer parts sitting on his station chair.</p><p>“Okay, Fitzherbert, what’s the problem today?” Cassandra asked as they approached, but stopped at Merida’s desk, knowing better then to get to close when the brunet’s temper was at its boiling point like this.</p><p>“Well Sheila, ya know, men ‘n’ our filters,” Bunnymund smirked to which Cassandra snorted and tossed an eraser she swiped from Merida at him, but the martial artist caught it with ease.</p><p>“But, seriously, no idea why he’s so mad now,” Shang, surprisingly, spoke up as he turned in his desk-chair towards the new arrivals, “All day its been nothing but-”</p><p>Aladdin then interrupted with his best Eugene-impression, “‘Fucking dumbass coffee machine’, ‘goddamn hanger’, ‘stupid-ass firing-range targets’,” Aladding then used his normal voice to add, “And my personal favorite,” He resumed the impression, “‘KANGAROO STOP FUCKING BREATHING!’” Before cackling, despite the pointed glare from Bunnymund or the unamused look Shang threw at him for the interruption.</p><p>“For the last bloody time,” The Aussie officer growled in irritation, “Just cause I’m from Down Under, doesn’t make me a bloody roo!” Cassandra and the District Attorney snorted.</p><p>“Knowing Mr. Fitzherbert, that does sound about right,” District Attorney Jackson ‘Jack’ Skellington admitted with an amused, yet sharp smile.</p><p>The best single word to describe Mr. Skellington would be, in simplicity, elegant. In a sophisticated, masculine, almost aristocratic type of way. With ink-black hair that was slicked back against the top of his head and pale skin, you’d think he stepped out of a gothic, vampire movie, especially with his tall, thin, almost spidery limbs with the lean build of a pro-runner, and his sharp, aristocratic facial features, and almost literal devilish charisma.</p><p>It didn’t help that his almost signature pin-stripe, dark suits with his favourite bat-designed bowties made him look as if he belonged in a Victorian-era painting. In fact, the often, deliberately tattered look to his coattails; tight-fitting, old-fashioned white satin gloves and his often creepy, bone-chilling smiles he gives when he knows he’s won often makes him look like an all-year-round Halloween fanatic.</p><p>Yet his often child-like demeanour manages to under-cut his darker moments and hold a good amount of dominance most of the time that it makes up for all of this. On most days.</p><p>“At least he hasn’t brok-” Cassandra started before noticing the shake of her fellow female law-enforcers’ heads, and she sighed, “What did he break this time?”</p><p>It was Mulan who answered her, “He smashed the mug Wasabi set next to him when he came by to see how the Gle-err-!” She paused as she looked at Cassandra, who raised a brow, “Campus assault cases, were going.”</p><p>“He didn’t even set it in front of him!” Merida added as she picked up her mug and held it protectively to her chest, “It was an entire arms length away!”</p><p>“<strong>I CAN HEAR YOU IDOTS!</strong>” Eugene finally snapped at them in annoyance at being talked about as if he wasn’t in the room just feet away from them. It made Merida yelp and nearly drop her mug.</p><p>“Weren’t exactly trying to keep it a secret, Fizherbert,” Cassandra smirked coolly as she walked over just as he finally got the mess cleaned, though there was still a slight stain in the wood of his desk.</p><p>“Seriously though, was it one of those mugs the station provides?” Jack asked arching a fine, dark brow, “I doubt the station can keep replacing all of the more mundane objects at the rate you keep breaking them just because of your foul mood.”</p><p>“Oh I wouldn’t fucking worry about it, vamp-face,” Eugene muttered mostly to himself irritably, but was heard just fine irregardless, “We’ll just get better shit worth putting shitty coffee in.” He then started to practically punch the keys of his keyboard as he resumed filing out the form he had been working on.</p><p>Many in the room, Cassandra included, stilled with an air of nervousness as they glanced nervously at Jack. The man wasn’t called <em>The Pumpkin King</em> just because of the award-winning squash he grew in his garden back home. He could act every bit the monster he tended to unintentionally(at times) portray and whenever Halloween rolled around, he really got into the act, purely for laughs. He had his temper, it at times it didn’t really take much to set him off.</p><p>Luckily though, Jack was well aware it was just the foul mood talking and he’s been called worse, hence, all he did was arch his brow even higher, facing pinching slightly in the instinctive distaste for the name. Otherwise, he didn’t look the least bit ticked, and for some, that just mad them more nervous.</p><p>Fortunately, Cassandra wasn’t one of the intimidated ones, striding confidently up to the still prissy brunet, leaning with one had planted on the side of his desk to get his attention. If Eugene wasn’t gay or hadn’t known her as he had, he might’ve been flattered to have such an attractive young woman leaning up into his space. Keywords being ‘if’ and ‘hadn’t’.</p><p>“Back off, Ice Queen,” Eugene muttered in a mix of a irritable growl and a witty-quip.</p><p>“Chill, Fitzherbert,” Cassandra rolled her silvery eyes, a tiny smirk of a smile twitched onto her face, “Just wanted to tell you that the Chief wants to speak with you.”</p><p>Now that got his attention alright, and he narrowed his eyes, “He’s finally getting rid of me, isn’t he?”</p><p>Just about everyone groaned in response.</p><p>“Didn’t we just have talk about this?” Cassandra sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, “No one is going to replace you; how many times do we have to say it?”</p><p>Bunnymund stage-whispered with a smirk, “Probably till yer blue in the face.” Aladdin, Merida and Officers Hood, Pendragon, Hawkins and Wilde all snickered, despite the dark scowl that Eugene shot them.</p><p>“Seeing as he’s been looking for any excuse to get rid of me when I first joined the force,” Eugene pointed out bluntly, “Forgive me for having my guard up.”</p><p>“Would it help if I vouched that it really isn’t anything bad?” Jack offered with a charming grin. “Not entirely,” Eugene replied unabashedly as he took a swig of his coffee, wincing at its cool, bitter taste before getting up, “Fine, I’m coming.”</p><p>A quick glance at the clock prompted him to grab his jacket on his way out after saving his work, figuring he could just finish his workload tomorrow. He just didn’t have then energy to argue like he usually did, irregardless of his headache and unusual temper.</p><p>He begrudgingly followed them out the lobby, waving to Wasabi and Honey Lemon as they were on the way out from finishing their shift. Both of them noticed and waved back, but Eugene didn’t entirely notice, just feeling off.</p><p>As they stepped into the elevator, Eugene had to resist reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone so he could open up Moonstone’s homepage to check it for any updates. His fingers twitched and clenched into the fabric of his jacket out of habit. Lord above, it hadn’t even been a week and he was already starting to wonder if he should be thanking Lance for introducing him to <em>Dark Kingdom</em>, or if he should be cursing him.</p><p>Ever since Monday, all that had been posted was a bunch of sexy photos, selfies mostly, either in the bathroom with as little as a towel draped suggestively around that thin waist, or posed seductively on the bed, wearing only lingerie or too loose shirts or simply a bathrobe. It was slowly driving Eugene crazy, leaving him pent up.</p><p>It wasn’t to say he didn’t re-watch the older videos he favoured of the young ravenet, but despite it only being a day since, he’s have this want, no correction, need, to hear something from the pale beauty again, And lord was it embarrassing as well as frustrating for him…and he was starting to see what was spurring on his sudden temper.</p><p>Okay, he needed to apologize to a couple of people later. And he needed to replace Wasabi’s mug. And maybe one or two of Fred’s little cartoon-object-inspired erasers. And maybe Merida lunch-case.</p><p>That was besides the point.</p><p>He was angry. But not at Moonstone, rather, he was more upset with himself for getting so taken and growing a need to see more the, admittedly beautiful, man behind his screen, despite the fact he might never meet him in person.</p><p>“Seriously, Eugene,” Cassandra’s voice suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts,  “Are you okay?”</p><p>Eugene looked a bit surprised by her genuinely soft tone and couldn’t help a tiny smile. As tough and sarcastic as Cass tended to be with most, when she allowed someone in, she wasn’t above showing genuine concern.</p><p>“I’m fine, Cass,” Eugene reassured, “Honest.”</p><p>The ding of the elevator coming to a stop distracted them from the conversation as they reached the second floor. Stepping out, Eugene noted how eerily quiet the floor was, the usual desks filled with 911 operators were disturbingly empty. A pro to being a small(ish) town with some of the biggest lacks in their gun-laws meant everyone knew everyone i.e., everyone knew everyone had some kind of fire-arm and wasn’t afraid to use it, meant the operators had a lot of freeway with their shifts and breaks. Not that it were a bad thing, with the shifts and breaks much stricter for the rest and Fred’s desk being right there, there was always someone to answer the call if no one else was.</p><p>But what struck him as odd was the fact Fred’s desk was empty, he knew the blonde’s hours lasted a bit past his own and Tadashi hadn’t left yet. Add to that, the Chief always had his lights on in his office, always illuminating through the small door window and the closed blinds.</p><p>A sense of unease crept up his back as Cassandra ignored all these warning signs and simply opened the door, Jack right behind her. Eugene hesitated but followed into the unusually dark room.</p><p>Without warning, the lights suddenly came on and he suddenly found himself surrounded by the other Detectives, as they, the Chief, Fred, Cassandra and Jack, and even Tadashi all grinned widely at him, shouting, “SURPRISE!”</p><p>Eugene had to rub his eyes to adjust to the sudden light in his face, blinking, “What? What’s all-? What the-?”</p><p>Lance clapped him on the shoulder, “Congrats, man!”</p><p>“Huh?” Eugene asked confused.</p><p>“The Mayor and I have been talking and, in light of all the extra hard work that you’ve done on behalf of this department and Corona’s forces,” The Chief said as he walked out from behind his desk to present a little wood box that was rather flat, “I’m proud to say you’ve more than earned this, Detective Fitzherbert.”</p><p>Eugene left his mouth drop open in shock as the box opened, sporting an ID card, the type that looked like one of those insurance cards that needed a picture and placed in what could almost be mistaken for a miniature, thin wallet or booklet. The booklet itself was the same robin egg blue as the officer uniform jacket, with the town’s signature golden sun logo on the front with a smaller orangey-red shield in the middle and an even smaller brownish-red justice-scales in the center of that.</p><p>Eugene was willing to bet on the inside was his ID card and empty velcro straps for where the badge itself would go.</p><p>Next to it was a badge made of fabric, the same symbol on its front. Along the bottom edge, arranged in a banner-like fashion, was his name, and similarly at the top, his id number. He was willing to bet if he turned it around he find more velcro to attach it to the inside of the booklet.</p><p>“Well, go on, take them already!” Tadashi said impatiently, earning a mild elbow to the side from Fred, “You’ve earned it man!”</p><p>“I-I-I don’t know what to say!” Eugene stammered, shakily taking his new ID. “There’s a surprise,” He heard Cassandra muttered followed by Detective Antze’s snort.</p><p>“Just take it Eugene!” Detective De Chateaupers laughed, clapping the slightly younger man on the back, “Its not like you haven’t earned it!”</p><p>“But what about Aladdin and Aster?” Eugene questioned focusing on the Captain, “They’re the ones who saved that girl, who brought Gleeful in; shouldn’t they be the ones getting promoted?”</p><p>“While that is true and Bunnymund does have tenyer and Naser did participate in the bringing in the prime suspect for the college attacks,” The Chief conceded Eugene’s point, setting the box down and took the two items out, “But the main thing we value for our Detectives is a level-head and you were the one who had them see me before things had the chance to turn sour.”</p><p>Eugene reached to accept the offered symbols of promotion, then paused. In truth, he really didn’t feel like he deserved it. With everything he’s done with his life up till he met Rapunzel. He then shook his head and finally took them. He was more then just the ex-boyfriend and rescuer of the Mayor’s daughter. He was more then the false persona of Flynn Rider that he had tried for so long to be.</p><p>He flipped open the booklet and turned the badge around, sure enough; there were the Velcro straps and they connected easily together, and there was his picture on the card inside the plastic casing on the opposite side of his new badge.</p><p>“This is so calls for a celebration!” Fred finally spoke, flinging an arm around Eugene’s shoulders, the motion only being slightly awkward from their height differences.</p><p>“Yeah, dude!” Lance was immediately on board, clapping his friend on the back like Phoebus did, an excited smile on his face, “When was the last time we all hung out anyways? We can go to that place, oh what was it called? <em>Fern Gully</em>!”</p><p>Eugene couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips at the idea. He had never pegged himself as a fan of the more fruity-drinks or nature, almost exotic jungle décor, but <em>Fern Gully</em> just had this allure to it that he couldn’t help but appreciate. It was certainly the more open-minded type of establishment that catered openly to more then the hetero, hence Eugene’s love for it. Helps that the owners, Pips and Crysta, had both been childhood friends of his from his orphanage days, so it was always something of a second home when he needed to get away from things.</p><p>Now that Eugene thought about it; when was the last time he’d been at <em>Fern Gully’s</em>? Or even just talked to Pips or Crysta, for that matter. Or even Batty.</p><p>But his brain chose that moment to remain him of something important just as Cassandra spoke up, “Yeah, I’m gonna have to pass; I promised my brother we’d go out for drinks and dancing tonight.”</p><p>Now that got Eugene’s attention, and really not just his as Detective King says out loud in surprise, “Brother?”</p><p>Eugene being the next to ask, “You have a brother?”</p><p>“Half-brother,” Cassandra rolled her eyes despite the fond warmth filling her face, “Same father, different carriers,” He was the only one who flinched at the reference to her less than model-mother, “Ever since we met back when he was fourteen we’ve been setting these little…get-togethers; brotherly-sisterly time, ya know?” Eugene really wouldn’t know, “Sometimes we bring friends, especially once he started college last year.”</p><p>“Meh, as long as I get a drink, I’m good whenever, wherever, whatever!” Lance shrugged. “A chance to finally meet your cute baby brother? Whilst drunk? Along with some of his college friends?” Jack mused with a wide grin, “Count me in!” Which resulted in the silver-eyed ravenette punching him in the arm. Hard.</p><p>He just laughed it off, completely unfazed.</p><p>“Well, why not do both?” Lance suggested with an excited gleam in his eyes at the idea of potentially broadening Eugene’s circle of friends, “Two birdss with one stone, right? What do you say Eugene?” He swears, Lance was as bad as Rapunzel some times.</p><p>Eugene remained uncharacteristically quiet as he kept his eyes on his new badge as his colleagues kept discussing what to do after shift. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of going out, especially if it was to <em>Fern Gully</em>.</p><p>He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out to see what notifying him. He froze at when he saw it was the new app he had gotten that Lance had shown him so he could keep up with <em>Dark Kingdom</em> news without worrying about anyone getting suspicious about it as the app itself on the screen was a scriptive captial, dark navy blue D and K over a black backdrop.</p><p>News being events or new membership offers, even magazine subscriptions for boutiques and shops that subcontracted for advertisement through <em>Dark Kingdom’s</em> models. He was very tempted to subscribe to one, just to see if any of Moonstone’s photos were it in, but ultimately decided against it, not wanting nor needing one of the Nerd Squad to see it on his card activity. Plus it felt weird enough how he would re-watch and go through all of Moonstone’s content as it was, he didn’t need to feel any more creepy.</p><p>Back on point, sure enough, there was Moonstone’s name in the corner of the notification tab, making plenty of room for the text of the post to be read:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Hey boys! Cam show tonight the usual time, but might be a little later than usual, but will be worth it! Trust me! You’ll find out what I mean tonight! &lt;3’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>There was even a heart emoji and a kissing emoji.</p><p>Needless to say, Eugene was feeling pretty embarrassed and pissed off at himself for becoming so addicted to the cam-model. For so dearly wanting to see or hear something from the ravenet. It felt him feeling frustrated and annoyed with himself for allowing himself to grow such a strong and sudden need for more of the beautiful young man behind his screen.</p><p>A beauty he may never get to meet in person…</p><p>“Eugene?” Lance questioned as Tadashi poked the brunet’s shoulder to get his attention. “Huh?” He snapped out of it and quickly pressed the power button to shut off the screen.</p><p>“We asked if you were in?” Detective Pride repeated.</p><p>“Sorry guys, I’m gonna have to pass,” Eugene said regretfully, hand tightening around his phone a little, it might not have been much for content, heck he could be putting his hopes and expectations too high for what he might see, but he just had to see it, “I appreciate the thought its just I have a…err…previous engagement I…can’t get out of.”</p><p>Lance, Cassandra and Tadashi all collectively rose a brow at his hesitance, knowing him the longest out of everyone present allowed them to know when he was lying. Lance glanced down at his phone, followed by Cassandra and while she didn’t seem to catch any hints, a type of realization seemed to set in on Lance and he backed off.</p><p>“We’re still celebrating on the weekend then,” Lance said pointedly, “No backing out of it, dude.”</p><p>“I’d never dream of it!” Eugene said in faux-offence in a manner that had everyone rolling their eyes, “Scouts’ honour!”</p><p>“What honour?” Cassandra smirked. “Hardy-har,” Eugene rolled his eyes as he followed everyone out of the office.</p><p>“Fitzherbert?” Came the voice of Atta as they waited by the elevator, since the rule was no more than three per elevator ride for safety reasons, they had let everyone else go first.</p><p>“What, Antze?” He asked patiently, trying not to show his discomfort for being left alone with the only other female detective apart from Cassandra.</p><p>Atta Antze was by every means a beautiful woman, her preferred dark blue pantsuit, seeing how the Detectives weren’t constricted to uniforms, showing off her womanly figure backed it up. Her naturally curly hair  pulled up into a professional ponytail started black but faded into a stylish lavender, brought out her fair skin tone and these two features made her sapphire blue eyes pop out, especially with her sharp dark purple mascara.</p><p>She held up a well-manicured hand in a show of surrender or ‘not meaning harm’, as she said, “I just wanted to ask if you were sure you didn’t want to come with one of the groups, I mean, when was the last time you relaxed?”</p><p>“Ugh, just his weekend passed…?” Eugene said slowly. “I mean, a method that actually works,” Atta deadpanned, “Because no offence, whatever you tried, it didn’t seem to work.”</p><p>“Oi,” Eugene gave her a pointed, brow-quirked, “You don’t even know how I like to relax, it could just be the type of thing that works over time, you know.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Atta admitted, “But I’m still your colleague.”</p><p>“This entire building is full of my colleagues, Princess,” Eugene retorted, “And you just barely know me or hang around me.”</p><p>“True, but we’re still human like anyone else, and we both have needs,” Atta retorted without missing a beat, straight-faced, “What I’m asking, Eugene, are yours being met?”</p><p>Eugene felt his chest constrict. Atta had only used his first name once before<strike>…just after his break-up with Razpunzel…</strike></p><p>And he sighed, “We’ve been over this before, Antze.”</p><p>“Don’t say you aren’t curious or missing that sort of contact,” Atta remarked, “You’re clearly needing…something; you’ve been more pissed off than usual.”</p><p>Eugene gritted his teeth, “Yeah, and you’re not helping.” He instinctively tensed when he sensed her before feeling her presence get within his personal space.</p><p>“Again, more than usual,” Atta spoke, “Be honest with me, when was the last time you had company, and I’m not talking about a guy’s night.”</p><p>Eugene leaned away from her, snapping tersely, “That’s none of your fucking business.”</p><p>“I bet its been a while,” A sly smile fell across her face, a knowing gleam in sapphire eyes just made him more annoyed, “Its popular opinion that men get more and more aggressive the longer they’ve gone without relief.”</p><p>Now Eugene rolled his eyes, his annoyance now irritation, “You aren’t a doctor and no one believes that bull.”</p><p>“Again, maybe,” Atta admitted once more, “But you forget I have a brother and a few male cousins, so I know the signs,” She then leaned up against one of his arms, pressing her bust against the hard muscle of his bicep, “And I am a single woman looking to find no-strings attached pleasure.”</p><p>Dark coffee brown eyes closed as Eugene thought back to that first time he ever really gotten close to the female detective. He was still reeling from the hurt of the break-up. All they had done was some groping and making out, but that had been it. It wasn’t that Eugene didn’t find her unattractive, he ultimately considered himself bi and just preferred men, he still found women attractive, but at the same time, he couldn’t help thinking of that smile a certain camboy makes when coming down from an orgasm.</p><p>Sighing loudly, he pushed himself away from the woman.</p><p>“My needs are being met,” Eugene bit out, “And even if they weren’t, I would never touch a co-worker; its an unprofessional backlash I don’t need.” They had a stare down that felt, for Eugene, like it lasted for hours before the ding of the elevator prompted an eye-roll from Atta.</p><p>“Whatever, have fun fucking those papers while I have some actual fun tonight,” Atta huffed walking briskly into the elevator as the doors opened, “I’m sure Cass’ brother has at least one friend who would love the experience of an older woman.”</p><p>“Well, that was interesting,” Eugene nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see the Chief standing by his office door, his own jacket on, looking ready to leave for the night.</p><p>“Damn it, Chief, <span class="u"><em>don’t do that!</em></span>” Eugene blew out a breath of air as he tried to will his heart-rate down to normal.</p><p>“Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Lukas(1) Meyer, the Chief of Police, didn’t appear as apologetic as he sounded as he strolled up to wait for the elevator, “Was curious to see how that played out; should probably call Cass to warn V and any of his friends to watch themselves, last thing I need is for Antze to end up picking up an under-aged college student.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds like something she’d do under the influence,” Eugene admitted shifting his bag over his shoulder. “Please tell there aren’t files in there, Eugene,” Lukas said eyeing the bag.</p><p>“Don’t want to hear it, Cap,” Eugene said snippily, “And don’t worry, its just three; and no I’m not staying here over-night to get them done either.”</p><p>“That’s not what I was referring to, Fitzherbert, and you know it,” Lukas said giving him a hard stare, “Do you want me to call Rapunzel?” The cringe the younger man gave was all the answer he needed, so he pressed on, “You know; she had me promise to get you out of your apartment this weekend; well, not just me, but that’s not the point; go out for coffee, breakfast, go that café you like so much, what was it called? <em>Lucky Cat</em>?”</p><p>“It’s Tadashi’s aunt’s place, you know exactly what its called,” Eugene pointed out remembering all the baked goods Tadashi would sometimes come in with all boxed up in adorable pastel boxes with a Japanese doll-like cat printed on the lids.</p><p>“Point is, there’s plenty of places for you to go out for food or just enjoying the fresh air!” Lukas said, “And if you need anyone, call! Cass would join you, hell, Tadashi himself would join you, even Fred would!”</p><p>Seeing where the man was trying to go with this, he turned to him as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, “If it’ll make you feel so much better, I promise; hell, I’ll even have Tadashi put pictures on social media to prove I was there, if that makes you feel any better.”</p><p>Lukas nodded, placated by the offer. Under normal circumstances, Eugene would’ve used this entire conversation as the perfect opportunity to tease the normally closed off Chief, but he was just feeling too tired.</p><p>Now, Eugene was completely self-ignorant. He’s always known greed was his biggest sin. Hard to be a thief and not be at least a little aware of it. But ever since Rapunzel, he had thought it had diminished over time to the point the closest thing he remembered getting greedy over was hoarding cookies and macaroons from <em>Lucky Cat</em>.</p><p>Yet now, as he more or less wandered around his apartment, trying to keep himself busy, he felt the sin rear its head up with a vengeance. He read through all three files; taking notes as he looked over evidence, filing out forms and finishing his witness statements. Did his laundry, went for a jog, made dinner and even tried watching some evening news or some shows that were on.</p><p>It was nearing eleven, nearly four hours past when Moonstone was usually online. Eugene had noticed the time stamps on each video, the boy never posted or streamed later than eight. He knew he had said it would be on later, but the wait still left him antsy and in turn, it left him feeling weird and ultimately annoyed with himself,<strike> because it felt strangely like he was waiting up for a partner or lover.</strike></p><p>It took a lot of will power to stop himself from refreshing Moonstone’s page every five-ten minutes and instead allowed himself to every thirty to fifty minutes. He had the Dark Kingdom app open, so it would only be a matter of time befor-</p><p>A cute chime went off on his phone, the same chime that belonged to the still open app.</p><p>That same chime nearly had him catapulting himself off his couch and falling over his coffee table. It happened so suddenly.</p><p>Eugene would forever deny praising every divine deity he knew off the top of his head, however grateful he was, a part of him did wish he didn’t move as fast as he did for his laptop. Moonstone’s page already up and he quickly reloaded, not even hesitating in the least to pay the twenty dollar buy in.</p><p>While the video loaded, he noticed the title was much more peculiar compared to the older ones:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Drunk slut, NO GOAL NIGHT’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It didn’t fail to peek his interest. He supposed buy-ins and tips would be just fine.</p><p>“Hiiiii~! Boooo<strong>hic</strong>yss~!” A familiar voice greeted much more wildly then normal as coffee brown eyes focused back to the screen and smiled hazily.</p><p>There was Moonstone, swaying slightly and fiddling with something off-screen, mumbling and occasionally hiccupping before the sound of a lid popping off a bottle zipped through the speakers, followed by the small male cheering, before bringing up his hand to reveal a somewhat familiar fruity-looking bottle.</p><p>His freckled face was pleasantly flushed a deep rosy-red and practically glowing from the alcohol. He was dressed rather normally given the nature of the video.</p><p>A loose, cropped halter top that was a stunning teal, similar to his streak, but more green than blue, the type that tied around the neck, leaving the back and shoulders bare and had a sewn on black-belt around it that had a plain grey, round buckle. Showing off his long, thin, dainty arms. Not a blemish in sight. Pale and smooth as always.</p><p>A pair of brown short-shorts clung tight to his hips, but was loose around the thighs. Long legs donned in fishnet, but apparently he already kicked off his shoes.</p><p>He was even wearing a bit of make-up and jewellery! And it did not subtract from anything either. A soft touch of dark blue would be revealed on his eyelids whenever he closed them and his lips seemed darker than normal, suggesting lipstick or maybe gloss. Tied around his neck was a thin black collar-necklace with a crescent moon pendant hanging from it, its dark blue and lighter blue patterns suggested either a blue azurite stone or a blue agate stone, hanging from his ears a pair of lighter stone studs, perhaps aquamarines or blue topazes. And around his thin wrists were a pair of silver wire-like bracelets, that jiggled softly with every arm movement, sliding up and down his forearms with little resistance.</p><p>The only thing out of place was the black hoodie hanging off his shoulders. It clearly wasn’t Moonstone’s purely for how it was easily three sizes too big on him. Honestly, he looked almost painfully tiny with it just hanging off his shoulders. And Eugene found it painfully familiar, but for the life of him, he just couldn’t place it.</p><p>It did, however, send unpleasant thoughts through Eugene’s head. Was it some guy’s hoodie? Did the cam-model meet someone, hook-up and they gave him their hoodie? It all made his blood boil just thinking of someone touching the younger male.</p><p>“I’mmm so sor-<strong>hic</strong>-rrryyyy for being so late!” Moonstone giggled, trying to sound and look apologetic but seemed to far gone in his haze to really pull it off, “I had a great time though with my sister and some of friends. I danced me assssss offfffff ha-<strong>hic</strong>!” He nearly dropped his drink with the suddenness and the strength of the jolt in the hiccup and gave a tiny odd mix of another giggle and groan, “Ah damn it all, I hate hiccups, so embarrassing.”</p><p>Hearing his voice and hearing how he had fun placated the cop’s anger a wee bit and for a moment, mulled over the revelation, however non-intentional. So Moonstone had a sister. Wondered if she was a part of Dark Kingdom too.</p><p>Eugene watched as Moonstone began to drunkenly fiddle with the hoodie’s cords, before lifting up a sleeve to his face, inhaling deeply. Pale blue eyes then glanced over at the comment section, which was practically exploding:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DragonTrainer: Take the fucking hoodie off, slut</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>LucitorBloodMoon: TOO MUCH CLOTHS!</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>HawkEyesJim: Would have loved to dance with that hot ass</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Moonstone hummed before slurring, “I like hoodieeee; it smells sooooo goooood~! I’d love to fuck whoever this belonged to~!” He brought one of the sleeves up to his face again and inhaled deeply, as if to further his point.</p><p>Eugene had to physically stop himself from slamming his laptop closed in his anger. <em>‘I’m not jealous,’</em>  He tried to convince himself,<em> ‘You can’t get jealous over someone you’ve never met.’</em></p><p>“I think my sister-<strong>hic</strong>-stole it off someone from her work; it sure as hell ain’t hers! It was soooo embarrassing; I kept trying to swipe it all night!” Moonstone huffed, cheeks puffing out in his pout, “It actually got me turned on in the damn club. I swear if she’s cheating on her girlfriend with a guy who can smell this good; I can’t say I blame her and I just might steal him off her if she ever brings ‘im ‘round!”</p><p>He cut off his rant by bringing the fruity alcohol to his lips and downing what was left of the bottle whilst flopping back onto what looked like a fancy love-seat with expansive-looking cushions of a rich pale lavender color, practically almost cocooning himself in the hoodie. Some streaks of the drink dripped down his neck and chest, staining his shirt.</p><p>The furthered information immediately calmed Eugene down. It hadn’t been someone he met. Just a work-place mishap. Now he felt a little ridiculous. And he left just a little embarrassed as it finally dawned on him that Moonstone wasn’t in his bedroom, but the dressing room area.</p><p>“I acted like some dumb bitch-ass brat screaming I was cold when we were leaving so she’d give it me,” A tiny smirk of the normal Moonstone shone through the drunkenness, though it didn’t quite reach his glassy gaze as he drunkenly sing-songed, “It woooooorrr-<strong>hic</strong>-kkksssss everrrrrrryyy tiiiiiiiimmmmmeee~!” His lips curled in contentment as he turned his barely focused gaze to the comments:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>IceKingofFun: I’d give you all my cloths in a fucking heart-beat, babe</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>FuryNightAlpha01: How was this cutie not ravaged by every guy with even half a brain-cell or hormone in that club!?!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>That last, was actually a very good question. If the picture Moonstone had painted was to believed, how did any guy not try to take advantage of a beauty like that in such a drunken state?</p><p>“Aaah, are you gus worried about mmeee? Fuck, you guys are tooo good for me-<strong>hic</strong>-ee~!” Moonstone giggled, “Had to hide-out in one of bathrooms for a b-<strong>hic</strong>-bit; pretty sure someone tried to follow me, but pray you never meet my sister; she is hella scaaaarrrreeeeyyy when sh-<strong>hic</strong>-she wants to beeeee.”</p><p>He was playing with his skin now, slowly running his hands up and down his torso and sides, hissing softly when his fingers brushed over his nipples through his shirt. The newly promoted officer bit his lip and just watched the smaller male look off into the distance and touching himself softly, making little breathy moans and hitches in breath caused his cock to stir.</p><p>“Ssssiiiiiiirrr~!” Moonstone’s voice mad a distinct mix of a whimper and a whine of need, sending tingles up Eugene’s spine.</p><p>It sounded different from the previous times he’d call his viewers ‘sir’, and it didn’t take long for Eugene to figure it out why. The boy was making up a partner, most likely to go with the scent he was wrapping himself up in. It woke up a feeling Eugene never felt before, a want to reach out and touch the smaller.</p><p>Now Eugene felt bad for being mad at the camboy, jumping to conclusions that weren’t even any of his business to being with. He felt so stupid for thinking the beauty before would have been with someone only to then come online. It just wasn’t following any logic in his head.</p><p>Just like Moonstone, Eugene stopped looking at the comments, just focusing on the thin, lithe body that was starting to shake and stretch out as much as possible on the couch he was on. He once again found himself straining his ears to pick up every sigh, whine, whimper and hitch of breath.</p><p>“I’m so hard sir~!” Moonstone let out a breathy moan, rolling not so gracefully onto his side in order to sit up, the hoodie sliding down to pool at his hips as he did so, “Want to see?” Eugene swore his heart-beat started to race as he watched Moonstone raise his legs up to plant his fishnet clad feet onto the couch and move his legs part.</p><p>The brunet was unable to help the gritting of teeth and the reverberating growl in his throat at the clear wet spot between the camboy’s legs, soaking through the front of the shorts. All from this random ass guy’s scent. And there was that pesky jealousy again.</p><p>Eugene was almost hoping Moonstone would describe it for whatever reason, just so he could try and understand the appeal. Personally, Eugene never understood the attraction of scent, sure, he got that people would rather be near people who smelled nice and clean, and he was told he had a rather nice one. But he never understood its appeal in matters like this.</p><p>The sound of panting through the laptop speakers brought his attention back in time to see one small, delicate hand reaching down to palm his covered, yet obvious, erection through his underwear, while reaching back with the other to shove it down the back of his shorts to tease his hole.</p><p>At this point, Eugene finally noticed the comments, and rage coursed through him to see not many seemed interested in seeing Moonstone’s true lust filled self. The idiots didn’t seem to realize the small male was pretending to be played with by his fantasy partner. It was quite literally an insight to how he would be with a real person; something they’ve literally never seen otherwise.</p><p>The brunet’s cock pulsed when an idea, random as hell all things considered, popped into his head. It was well much of a long shot, but it sure didn’t hurt to try out.</p><p>Moonstone had gotten some pretty lousy tips thus far, a little bar being filled up with yellow since there was no pre-set goal, and there were a bunch of stupid comments:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ZenFunRock2: Lazy bitch doesn’t even want to acknowledge us! I’m out</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>BearKing4U: This is going too slow, byeeee</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>So, Eugene filled out a sixty-dollar tip and added a comment to it;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Pretty Gemstone, all nice and loose, are you really that much of a slut for that random ass scent?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He let out a the breath he hadn’t realize he’d been holding as the chime went off on the raven’s end. Pale blue eyes glanced up from where it had lolled back against the backrest of the couch, brow straining with the attempt to focus on the screen.</p><p>He stroked his cock when the camboy’s mouth fell open and a low, almost growl like sound fell out of his mouth before looking back to the screen. Moonstone let out a needy whine as his hands started to rub harder.</p><p>“Yes, so good,” The camboy moaned, “I’m…I’m going to cum just from it.”</p><p>Another sixty dollar tip and comment;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: I bet you like being teased like this. Painfully slow before shoving fingers into your hole and making you beg for more.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The brunet could almost see when Moonstone slipped his fingers in as he thrusted his hips back with a needy moan, mixed with a heated hiss, “F-Fuck, aah! Sir, please, pleaseeee~! Ju-just talk, can’t wait.”</p><p>Eugene couldn’t help a small smug smile, not bothering another tip and just typed another message;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Pull the shorts down, Gemstone</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He had no idea where the ‘Gemstone’ came from, but it wasn’t like it didn’t fit the whole motif the camboy seemed to have going for him. What with the jewel-like look of his eyes, his handle of ‘Moonstone’, hell, one could even compare his skin to a flawless white pearl and his hair to obsidian. But that was besides the point.</p><p>With the hand that was rubbing his cock through his shorts, Moonstone trailed up to unbutton them before one-handedly tugging the material down his thighs. The cop let out a low groan, the raven’s hole was more or less oozing with lube, most likely from a rushed, drunken prep job, most likely done at the club. Small, thin fingers were slipping in and out with squelching sounds and gasps.</p><p>It took him a quick second to realize the fishnet were only a pair of stockings and the camboy hadn’t been wearing any underwear.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: What a horny little thing, did you wear no underwear at all when you went out? Were you hoping to get ravished in a club, slut?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Eugene felt that smugness grow as the camboy whined like a little brat, “Noooo! I just…aaah, ngh!…ha-haaaateeeee them with shoooorts…” Pink lips gasped and moaned as his fingers kept up a rough, but slow pace.</p><p>Eugene hummed low whilst fisting his cock, picturing his fingers being the ones teasing the smaller male. His not busy hand was typing;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Bet that hole’s so tight any man would struggle to not cum too soon.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Moonstone bit his lip and his head lolled back as he slid a third finger in, whatever he had used to loosen himself earlier making delicious sounds as he stretched himself. His other hand returned to stroking the tip of his cock as he cried out to a partner that wasn’t there.</p><p>Eugene wasn’t much better, he had fallen into the fantasy too. By watching how the camboy’s hand moved over his cock he easily supplied himself with the images of having Moonstone in this positions with his own fingers or even his tongue shoved into the shaking male.</p><p>Whilst fisting his little cock, giving the raven pleasure. He was especially liking the idea of tying those small wrists together, so his body was stretched out. He liked the way the clothing had been pulled as if this were a heated quickie, and it certainly felt that way, with how they were both pleasing themselves to their hearts content.</p><p>Moonstone was muttering pleas as if he were praying to whatever deity was up there; ‘please sir’, ‘oh fuck yes’, ‘so good please more’. It all sounded too pretty. Not a second later, Moonstone’s hips slipped lower, causing his fingers to plunge deeper, ripping a gasped mix of a cry and whine. His thighs shook as he fingered himself faster and harder in the same spot.</p><p>“Aah~! Ooh fuck!” The camboy moaned brokenly, “Ah-ah, yes, yes, yes!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Was that your weak spot? Found it like a good slut.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Go on gemstone, show everyone just how needy you are to cum, and you can.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>And how them all he did; and it was stunning.</p><p>Wide, freckled, pale hips thrusted down onto his fingers as he grinded them.</p><p>“<em>Oh dios mio~(2)! Kuso, kuso, kuso!</em>” Eugene’s brows rose at the ease slips of Spanish and Japanese rolling perfectly off Moonstone’s tongue in broken moans as he kept up the assault on his prostate, “Yes, that’s my slutty sweet spot. Hitting so deep, siiiir~” The hand on his cock was brought up to his mouth so he could nibble on a knuckle or two, as if trying to quiet himself, “More please-AH, mghhh, please, please, mmrphh~!”</p><p>The watching brunet licked his palm before stroking his twitching length. He liked to think he had every right to be feeling as smug as he was right now. It almost felt like he was having his own private time with Moonstone. The smaller male wasn’t reacting to any comments but his, which were single-handedly spurring the camboy on.</p><p>It didn’t for the cop to be groaning, clenching his cock as he watched the camboy drop to his side onto the couch, more or less humping his fisted cock. He was so close it was almost painful. His jaw clenched as he squeezed hard on his throbbing shaft and let his hips buck a little into his own fist.</p><p>“Sir…sir c-can-I-please can I-I…” The broken plea trained into a moan, “Oooh ffff-UGH! Cum…please let me…please!” Dark bangs moved so he could look directly at the camera and the sight was enough to push Eugene so close, yet not quite, to release. Moonstone’s eyes were dark and blown with lust, drool staining around his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Such a good boy</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Cum, Gemstone</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The recently promoted detective was lucky he got a few moments to grip his cock again as the camboy went wild, crying and finger-fucking himself harder and faster. Fist no doubt tightening around his own length.</p><p>“Oh fuckfuck, ooh fu-fuck!” Moonstone cried, “Thank you, thankyouthankyouuu-AAAAHH!” He came hard with a scream, it was a wonder how no one had tried to enter the room with how loud he was being, along with the wet sounds of his drenched fingers finally sent Eugene over the edge and he released as well.</p><p>Eugene groaned as he rode out his release, breathing as deep and as even as he could. Dark coffee eyes glanced up to the screen to find Moonstone lying on his side, shorts down to his knees, hoodie tangled around his ankles and the top pulled to the side, explosing hard, dark pink nipples. The sight was enough to leave Eugene’s throat dry whilst his mouth watered simultaneously.</p><p>A low groan bubbled through his throat as the camboy finally removed his fingers and ran them through the cum stain on his stomach, only to then lick his fingers clean. Really, Eugene could just die right there and he’d be more than a little happy. Why did this camboy have to be so damn perfect?</p><p>“Thank you, FlynnRider01,” The name on those lips startled him a bit as he looked up again to catch those pale jewels that were eyes, “That was certainly fun, sir, thanks for playing along with me.” Those pale pink lips were spread in a wide, mischievous smile as he giggled and winked and Eugene’s face couldn’t have been hotter.</p><p>He was blushing, what the actual hell! This kid was going to be the death of him. But, hey, he was willing to die to chase such an angel.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Anytime, Gemstone</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was easily the smoothest reply Eugene could think of, and judging by how dark of a pink Moonstone’s cheeks were flaring, it certainly worked. Though, it was a very far cry from how Eugene looked, much less felt, at the moment. Though, he did feel quite proud and full of himself for being right to play along.</p><p>“Gemstone, huh?” Moonstone mused, carding a hand through his bangs, “That’s certainly a new one, I will admit,” He finally glanced at the comments and his brow furrowed, “Hey, you guys need to settle down! I’m a freelancer, remember? I never had to take what any of you guys ever said seriously when it came to what content I post, so forgive me for trying to have a little me time too after so long!”</p><p>Eugene had to admit, it was quite amusing watching Moonstone defend himself with such bite. From what he’d been told and had actually seen, many of the more feminine camboys like Moonstone were much more submissive and would rarely ever talk back the way he was, in fact, this was the first time he was hearing of a ‘freelancer’.</p><p>Plus, Eugene had to admit, it was sexy as hell, seeing Moonstone go being a submissive slut to such to a domineering badass. It certainly spurred ideas in the brunet’s head.</p><p>The camboy finally removed his top and kicked his shorts off the rest of the way, before peeling the fishnets off. All before grabbing the hoodie and sliding it on pretty quick, zipping it up all the way and even pulling the hood up.</p><p>It was quite adorable, seeing Moonstone practically swimming in hoodie, seeing how it was easily five sizes too big on him. It fell past his thighs and almost looked like a dress or coat on him, and despite being zipped up all the way, the collar drooped giving a decent sized peek at his pale collarbone. He certainly looked like one of those types that steals their partners’ clothes.</p><p>Pale blue, droopy eyes scanned over the screen before he fell back onto the plush pillows lying on the couch, yawning and snuggling into them. Though, he was awake enough for some parting words.</p><p>“I hope some of you enjoyed the show, at least,” Moonstone said, “New video will be up on Friday like normal. Have a great night, boys~” He wickedly playful smile fell across his face as he added, “And good night to you too, Mister Rider~!” Eugene’s heart shot up his throat at being called out and more or less being given his own nickname of sorts, and he’d be lying that being called something other than ‘sir’ had this effect on him.</p><p>Rubbing the drying cum off onto his sweats, he quickly typed up a message as the camboy was getting ready to turn off the stream.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Sleep well, Gemstone. Drink some water before you pass out.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>That was certainly an odd, yet intimate thing to say to someone that just finished masturbating, but Eugene couldn’t help feeling a bit responsible in making sure this beautiful creature took care of himself. Moonstone’s brows rose a bit in shock, before that breath-taking, genuine smile graced his lips.</p><p>“I will, thank you sir,” He said with a bow of his head, before blowing a kiss just seconds before the stream ended.</p><p>A flush crept its way up Eugene’s neck to his ears as he tucked himself away and closed the browser before shutting his laptop. Sighing when he saw the cum streaks smeared on his pants, he was quick to get up and make his way into his bathroom, tossing his clothes into the hamper for another time, before crawling into bed in nothing but his boxers and just stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about how he helped Moonstone make up a partner to go with his apparent scent kink, and didn’t dare pretend it was his scent the smaller had been smelling. Sure, he was told time and again he had a decent smell, all part of the charm when he had been playing the ladies during his thief-days, and was one of those things that just stuck. The idea that the jewel of a boy could potentially not like his smell sent a pang through his heart.</p><p>Should they ever meet in person.</p><p>He groaned and turned to bury his face in his pillows in frustration. Frustration of somehow be on-siding lusting after Moonstone. Though, granted in this one instance, it wasn’t that one-sided, but the other still didn’t know home or have anything to go by as Eugene’s profile picture had been was a simple hollow diamond with a hollow infinity symbol over top it. Just a random ass picture he found on the internet. He couldn’t risk anyone at work other then Lance finding out it was him, it could ruin his career.</p><p>Shaking his head, he took a pillow and held it to his chest. This was becoming an almost concerning habit since the very first video he’s watched, and the best way, he was finding, for him to sleep. Stupidly thinking about a young man who looked like he just started college and could pass for his colleague’s sibling, whom he had no idea existed outside of streams, comments and tips.</p><p>He hated the idea the camboy had only bothered with him because of the money, but tonight showed him Moonstone must have really liked what happened. Seeing how he more or less begged him to keep going without tipping.</p><p>Eugene was just so used to people using him for something, but Moonstone didn’t seem the type to just mess around for money. Despite that being exactly what he was doing.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and exhaling into the pillow he had to fill his busy mind with the raven’s smile and it calmed him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1): They never did give Cass' Dad a name in the show and there's no reference to one I can find on any Wiki, so I looked up German names and just picked one.<br/>(2): Its Spanish for 'my god', I don't know, I can just see Varian slipping into different languages during high emotionally strung situations if ever knew other languages.</p><p>Anywho, thank you again for the patience and amazing comments, and I hope you guys continuing enjoying my work.</p><p>Oh yeah, before I forget, I have a bit of an announcement, what do you guys think of a series of Fantasy-AUs that are more or less Vargene(that's the name I was able to find on Wiki) versions of different fairytales (not Tangled, not touching that mess of an AU), and/or romantic stories for our favorite boys to go through (i.e: Beauty and the Beast, Phantom of the Opera, etc).</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is basically the previous chapter, but in Varian's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't really got much to say this time around except sorry for the long wait, but I think you'll enjoy the interesting timbits in this chapter. Or at least I hope you do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need a double bacon cheese burger platter with all the works with curly fries and a club sandwich platter on rye all the trimmings.”</p><p>“Order up! Number 2!”</p><p>“Give me a-HIC-an accooompli-HIC-ce…and make a HIC do-double!”</p><p>“…I think you’ve had enough for one day Shorty…”</p><p>Varian couldn’t help the little smile that filtered across his face as he listened to the natural sounds of <em>The Snugly Duckling</em>. Sitting on one of the bar-stools as he watched some patrons have fun on the dance floor, he was close enough to hear the bar conversations as his father worked as well as the goings on in the kitchen as the Riveras worked just fine over the music.</p><p>It really felt nice to be able to see things from a patron’s perspective rather than from the stage as a performer.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, it was one hell of a power trip, watching how easily he could control and sway a crowd, be it live or online. But it was nice to just observe, feel like a normal person once in a while, hence why he never performed all that often for <em>The Snugly Duckling</em>, plus, he’d hate for someone to accuse his father of nepotism or trying to cheat on entertainment or some bull like that.</p><p>“Varian,” A familiar voice cut into his thoughts and he turned to see it was just his father. “Yeah, Dad?” Varian asked.</p><p>“Is Cassandra still going to come pick you up?” His father was good at multitasking, he could alternate between cleaning a dish or fixing up a drink all without having to actually look at what he was doing or breaking from whatever conversation he was holding with whoever. It was a skill Varian wished he could pick up.</p><p>“Yeah, her shift doesn’t end for another half hour, I think, said she’d text,” Varian replied fishing out his phone to check for a notification from his Messenger. Ever since the debut of his ‘Secret Admirer’, Varian had gotten a little wary of checking his notifications, especially when it was from his SnapChat. But thankfully, the patron hadn’t sent anything since.</p><p>“Any idea where you guys are heading?” His dad questioned curiously as he snatched a glass the elderly regular, a quirky gentleman affectionately nicknamed Shorty, had been attempting to swipe from someone else at the bar.</p><p>“No, her turn to pick and she always picks at the last second!” Varian sighed in annoyance at his half-sister’s poor habit, Quirin chuckled. “Sounds like her, so wrapped up in the present, she often forgets to fully plan ahead,” Quirin laughed, Varian just snorted at the irony of the statement.</p><p>“Well, who might this be?” A slightly familiar voice, “A little young to be sitting at a bar, aren’t you?”</p><p>Varian turned in surprise, only to be greeted by a slightly familiar face. It didn’t quite click right away. Dark hair pulled back in a masculine ponytail, olive-green eyes glinting with mischievous-amusement. Varian was confident he’d remember someone that attractive, especially with how his dark red shirt clung and left little to the imagination, his pants and boots were no better really.</p><p>The man’s expression was quick to morph into one of surprised-recognition, “If it isn’t the kid from the elevator!”</p><p>His confusion must’ve been very apparent, cause the guy elaborated, “Yesterday at campus? Elevator? You saved me a long trip up the stairs.” He took his hair and pulled out the band before retying his long locks into a more familiar bun.</p><p>“Oh!” Varian felt very embarrassed, “The lab delivery! You saved my coffee!”</p><p>“Like to think I also saved your cute butt from getting a nasty bruise,” The man smirked and Varian felt his cheeks burn at the blatant compliment, he held out a hand, “Name’s Andrew, Andrew Kaiser(1).”</p><p>“Varian Ritter(2),” Varian replied going to take the offered hand, expecting a normal handshake, imagine his surprise when the newly named Andrew took his hand and lifted it to his mouth to press a kiss, brisk, yet sweet, to the back of his knuckles.</p><p>Varian knew his cheeks were turning a little red at the gesture and didn’t need to glance over to see that some of the regulars, pacifically Attila, Big Nose and Ulf were all snickering, most likely at the look on his face. Varian liked to think he was kinda in the right to be blushing and stammering, it wasn’t everyday such a handsome man flirted so openly with him, much less with such a gesture.</p><p>Well, outside of Dark Kingdom.</p><p>“Must admit I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon,” Andrew chuckled, “Much less off campus.”</p><p>Varian swallowed, chuckling lightly, “Small town will do that.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Andrew laughed outright before picking up his drink for another sip, it was a dark concoction Varian recognized as a new menu item his father learned, a Black Russian, “So, come here often?”</p><p>“I would say so,” Varian replied with an amused smirk as he then added, turning to his father who was giving Andrew the stink eye, “Right, Dad?” He snorted softly at the stunned and speculative look on Andrew’s face as he looked between the father and son duo.</p><p>“Kind of hard not to when you live right upstairs,” Quirin remarked dryly. “And before you ask, yeah, I take mostly after my mother,” Varian added as Andrew started to open his mouth, amusement was clear on the entire bar’s faces save for the bartender, as those drinking tried to hide their laughter and smirks with their drinks.</p><p>“Wow,” Was all Andrew could say, looking fairly nervous as he realized he just flirted with Varian in front of his rather intimidating father, “This has to be the most fastest and…unique meet the parents I’ve ever experienced.”</p><p>Now Varian couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at the poor choice of joke, but the look on Andrew’s face had certainly made it not that bad, especially with how it just made Quirin’s expression all the more sour. He wasn’t the only one who found it funny, since the sound of splashing and spluttering suggested someone split their drink whilst laughing and drinking at the same time.</p><p>“That’s a first,” Varian chuckled.</p><p>“You know him, son?” Quirin inquired. “Sort of, we shared an elevator yesterday morning,” Varian replied turning in his stool, “Held the elevator for him and he stopped me from falling.”</p><p>Quirin narrowed his eyes, “Falling?”</p><p>“It was mostly my fault,” Andrew’s expression turned into an odd mix of guilt and sheepishness, “I may have leaned a little to close without waiting for him to back away from the floor buttons, gave him a bit of a fright.”</p><p>“Nah, more my own fault for over-reacting,” Varian shook his head, despite the cool tinge of discomfort the memory of the brief interaction had brought, “I didn’t realize how much the whole business with the attacks was really getting to me.”</p><p>“Terrible thing to happen,” Quirin nodded as he cleaned another glass almost absentminded, “Such a great school too, how such a criminal could get around there is beyond me.”</p><p>Andrew made a dark snort of agreement, raising his glass, “You and me both, man, you and me both. But on a brighter note, the police seem to have caught the pervert, so there’s a bright note.” Quirin made a noncommittal hum of acknowledgement that was neither agreeing nor disagreeing.</p><p>Then, Varian felt his phone vibrated and he fished it out quickly to find a notification from his Messenger. It was Cassandra:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cassie-Sis: Just got off work, we still good?</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>OMG, YES! : V-Bro</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Today was soooo slow! : V-Bro</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Cassie-Sis: I invited some friends from work, that okay?</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Sure, the more the merrier J: V-Bro</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Cassie-Sis: Great, we’re going to Fern Gully</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Varian bit his lip, feeling his excitement get the better of him, leaving him almost wiggling in his seat. Ever since the attacks started he’s been going out less and less over the term, especially with the direct demand of more content from Z herself keeping him quite busy outside his school work and helping out with the club.</p><p>That immediately brought a quick sense of guilt through his veins as he remembered his promised stream of the week. So, after a quick glance to make sure his father was distracted, he quickly opened up his Dark Kingdom app and posted a quick message:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Hey boys! Cam show tonight the usual time, but might be a little later than usual, but will be worth it! Trust me! You’ll find out what I mean tonight! &lt;3’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He added his favorite purple heart emoji and a flirty kissing emoji for good measure. He quickly downed the rest of his water (his father refused to serve him anything until he was twenty) and quickly finished the last of the equations in his notebook before tucking it under his arm.</p><p>A sudden ding made him pause to look at his phone, but realized it wasn’t his. A quick glance revealed it to have been Andrew’s, which the man was looking at with a small frown on his face which soon turned to one of intrigue before he put it away.</p><p>“Cass is on her way, I’m heading up to change,” Varian told his dad as he hopped off the stool. “Don’t drink too much,” Quirin remarked knowing Varian had a tendency to drink with his more rule-bending, but responsible sister whenever they went out. “Yep,” Varian waved off.</p><p>“Oh, leaving so soon?” Andrew feigned a pout that clearly didn’t reach his expression. “Previous engagement, you know how it is,” Varian returned with a smirk, “Maybe next time.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Andrew replied watching as Varian disappeared into the kitchen, “Next time…” Downed the rest of his drink.</p><p>Varian smiled and waved to Enrique, Berto, Franco, Carmen and Gloria Rivera as he went through the kitchen to the stairs in the back. It was always a busy atmosphere in the kitchens, whether it was a busy day out front or not.</p><p>When he reached the second floor, he kissed Luisa and Elena’s cheeks on his way up to the next floor to his room. A quick peek into the open door of Micaela’s room revealed her to be a bit preoccupied with a visiting Hiro, the two locked in a passionate make-out session with her straddling his lap, their school books askewed on the floor, that had Varian quickly moving on. And Hiro accused him of having no shame. Well, to be fair, he didn’t.</p><p>Making his way to his bedroom, Varian was quick to toss his notebook onto his nightstand. Ruddiger chirped excitedly at him from the bed where he had been resting.</p><p>Varian smiled, running a hand through Ruddiger’s silver and brown fur, eliciting a happy purr, “Hey, bud, have a good day while I was gone?” Ruddiger chirped, scratching an ear, green eyes gleaming in the dim light, “Forgive me if I send you over to Mica’s tonight?” Ruddiger pouted at this, as much as a raccoon could pout, “Sorry bud, you know how Z is with schedules.” The surprisingly intelligent and docile raccoon nodded at this and watched as Varian began to change for his night-out.</p><p>Varian settled on a cute teal colored halter top that showed off his thin shoulders, the one with the sewn on belt that Carmen had given him for his birthday and paired it with one of his favorite pair of short-shorts, a nice dark brown to compliment his top and a pair of fishnet stockings with his favorite pair of navy blue high-tops. Varian smiled at the completed outfit.</p><p>He spun and playfully bowed towards the bed, asking Ruddiger, “What do you think?” Ruddiger tilted his head, chirring thoughtfully before miming putting something on his arms, then running a paw over his face.</p><p>“Hmm,” Varian mused, “What’s a perfect outfit without a few accessories? Good call Ruddiger.”</p><p>Varian almost bounced up to his jewelry box, looking over his choices before settling on a set of attached silvery bangles. They were big enough to slide down his fore-arms, but small enough not to pass his elbows when he lifted his arms and they gave little clinks and jingles with movement. He then selected his favorite crescent moon blue agate necklace, one of his mother’s pieces.</p><p>He then selected some make-up from his box before going to the bathroom to work it on. He went with a dark blue eye-shadow, putting just enough to be noticeable and a dark cherry red color to his lips to make them darker, putting just the tiniest bit of blush to his already rosy cheeks and finished the look with some mascara to make his signature blue eyes pop.</p><p>Once done, he returned to his room to look in his full-length mirror and bit his lip slightly as he posed, checking his appearance over and thinking of how hot he was going to undoubtedly look on the stream later after a night of drinking and dancing. Lets see the Board complain about lack of new content after that!</p><p>The familiar feeling of arousal tickled his senses and he sighed. He was getting too excited. He supposed that was a plus to joining <em>Dark Kingdom</em>, it let him let out his steam as much as he wanted without hurting anyone and be productive about it and help out his dad all at once.</p><p>He just finished his touching up with a small spray of orchid perfume to cover up the smell, when Luisa called, “Varian! Cass is here!”</p><p>“Coming!” Varian replied before giving Ruddgier a quick pat and kiss on the nose goodbye, “You be good while I’m gone, kay, bud?” Ruddiger gave an affirmative chirp, licking his nose back in harmless returned affection.</p><p>Varian quickly hurried downstairs after grabbing his teal hang-bag and out the door, smiling widely at his sister. Gone was her usual greyish-brown attire and in its place was a tasteful black, sleeveless dress with a keyhole neckline and a tulip skirt that reached her knees, practical, yet simple, with a particular dark blue stripe that starts on the left side of her chest and goes around her torso before wrapping around her waist in a diagonal, almost belt like fashion, there were even some faux feathers sewn onto the collar for an elegant flair. She completed the outfit with elbow-long fingerless gloves, one black, one dark blue and a pair of black wedge-heels along with the blue and purple necklace Varian had made for her birthday the year after they meet, complete with matching violet earrings and she had painted her lips a dark red to complete her look. The only thing out of place was the size or two too big dark hoodie she was wearing over her dress for the cold.</p><p>He recognized a few of the people she was with. Simba King, Atta Antze and Phoebus de Chateaupers were all detectives just like his sister and he had meet many of them when they would all go out to de-stress after bad cases or just to have fun whenever Cassandra offered for him to join, though up until last year that had always been to when they were doing non-adult things for fun, such as clubbing. </p><p>Though he didn’t recognize the van they were all piled in. Apparently she was in a good mood, if she was letting a friend drive them, though he could pick out one or two people he didn’t recognize.</p><p>One being the driver, a tall, friendly looking dark-skinned guy who was bald save for a sharp looking raven-beard and dark brown eyes, dressed quite casually in a simple red vest over a cream-colored shirt and dark jeans. Though, Varian had to admit, he was painfully familiar, but he just couldn’t place it.</p><p>The other man he didn’t recognize was rather tall and thin looking and surprisingly pale, looking way too comfortable, yet at the same time peculiar considering he was almost dressed head-to-toe in black leather, his unzipped jacket revealing the simple white shirt underneath and his sharp eyes were surrounded in black eye-shadow, giving an almost black-eye or ghoulish effect.</p><p>“Hey Sis!” Varian greeted with a smile, ignoring the low whistle the taller stranger gave as he approached.</p><p>“You never told us your brother was such a beauty!” The taller stranger said to his sister looking at her with clear faux-hurt and Varian just rolled his eyes with a smug smirk, “I would’ve pushed to meet him sooner if I knew he was this cute!”</p><p>“Don’t inflate his ego there, Skellington,” Cassandra rolled her eyes before returning her attention to him, “Couldn’t convince anyone?”</p><p>Varian shook his head as Simba opened the door for him and offered a hand to help him in, “Nope, Hiro and Mica are…<strong><em>busy</em></strong>,” He waggled his brows to emphasize what he meant, making Phoebus, Simba and the mystery driver snort while his sister and Atta just rolled their eyes, “And poor Jack had a late practice and he’s swamp with homework!” He paused as they snickered more, “What’s so funny?”</p><p>The taller stranger held out a hand despite the awkward angle of sitting up front, “Jackson Skellington, District Attorny, a true pleasure to finally meet Cassandra’s lovely little brother.”</p><p>Varian’s mouth opened in surprise, both at the name and the revealed occupation and he numbly shook the man’s hand, “Let me guess, friends call you either Jack or Jackie,” Jack more or less cackled in response, “Ain’t that a small world.”</p><p>Cassandra and Atta snickered as he moved into the back to sit with them, only to momentarily freeze up with wide, surprised eyes as a strong smell invaded his nose. It was a strong smell, but not necessarily over-powering, just enough to command attention and let the actual smell do the rest boy did it work a number on riddling Varian’s head. It was an earthy smell; like a pine forest right after a bit of rain, fresh and crisp, but it had this subtle mix of something; of the bitterness of coffee, the sweet tang of something fresh out of the oven and something that for the life of him Varian just couldn’t place, it was something almost musky, but not in a bad way.</p><p>Pale blue eyes glazed as he bit back a mewl, a pleasant tingle running down his spine as he sat down between the only two girls.</p><p>Without hesitation, Varian leaned over to his sister, where the smell was at its strongest and realized, <em>‘It’s the hoodie!’</em></p><p>He wrapped his arms around Cassandra, hugging her tight in a show of sibling affection, giving him the excuse to bury his face into the thick material and inhale more of the mystery smell. He immediately knew it wasn’t hers or Rapunzel’s or Atta’s or her adopted-father’s or any of her colleagues that he actually knew, hell, he was even positive it wasn’t Tadashi’s or even Fred’s.</p><p>Cassandra and Lukas both had a much heavier smell of coffee, metal and ink; Cassandra’s having a tang of fruit from the products she used while Lukas’ had a more smoky undertone. Atta may have had an earthy smell but it was more like freshly dug soil and flowers. Tadashi and Fred always smelt like the bakery, for Tadashi it was mixed with the smell of metal and some random chemical from the lab, while Fred smelled more like fresh coffee and lavender. And Rapunzel always smelled heavily of some kind of flower and fruit with a subtle mix of spice.</p><p>Varian never considered himself to have a scent kink nor did have anything against those who did, his best friend at <em>Dark Kingdom</em> had one. But getting a close-up face-full of this mystery scent defiantly made him see the appeal.</p><p>“You okay V?” Simba asked arching a brow, “You don’t look so hot.”</p><p>Varian forced himself to calm down as he pulled away from Cassandra, who turned her head to look at him, “Er, yeah, I-I’m fine! Just…muddled from school I guess, I must still be out of it!” He begrudgingly sat up straight and away from the mouth-watering smell.</p><p>“I warned you to take the semester off,” Cassandra rolled her eyes fondly. “Would you have done the same in my shoes?” Varian shot back, trying to grind his teeth and remain engaged in the conversation despite his fixation on the hoodie draping his sister.</p><p>They made idle conversation during the ride there, keeping the info about work to a low degree, both wanting to keep work out of their personal lives and not wanting to unload on him, which he understood, having always went out of his way to avoid talking about <em>Dark Kingdom</em> with Micaela and Hiro when he could. He learned the shorter, dark-skinned stranger was named Lance, who recently made detective a couple of months ago, which explained how they never met till now.</p><p>When they got to <em>Fern Gully</em>, Varian couldn’t help smiling and becoming distracted by the setting. Almost everything was a deep green, which looked even darker in the dim lighting choice, the fern or palm-tree like over-hang truly creating a rainforest-like setting. The guard railings on the stairs and upper floor were all black and the stairs themselves were designed to look like dirt paths and the booths, the bar and the stools were all designed to look like logs with moss green cushions to complete the nature-look, while the dance-floor was colored blue with the walls around the DJ’s stand to mimic the appearance of a waterfall, which was heightened with the effect of fog machines around the stage.</p><p>Varian pointedly ignored the wolf-whistles and cat-calls directed at himself, Cassandra and Atta as they walked down by a group towards a table. They immediately ordered themselves drinks and a round of shots as they continued their conversations from the car and listened to the music playing through the cleverly hidden speakers all around the club. Particularly, learning more of the new members of his sister’s circle of friends.</p><p>Lance had, apparently, used to be quite a thief before cleaning up his act and, in obvious irony, joining the force to bring down his former ‘co-workers’ after a particularly nasty ‘loan’ nearly got himself and a close friend killed. It was actually no brainer to understand why when Varian managed to pry out the detail of the ‘loan-shark’ being The Baron.</p><p>As for Jack, well, Varian wasn’t entirely surprised to learn the man had a deep appreciation and love for the more classic forms of horror and monster movies, particularly those that successfully portrayed older eras. Gothic Victorian being Jack’s personal favourite. Thus, Jack was a big Halloween fanatic and enthusiast, always putting together a large community party with his neighbours in the rural district. He was surprised though to hear he grew award winning pumpkins though.</p><p>Though, Varian may have been a bit guilty of tuning a lot of details out between knocking back his glasses of a vodka concoction the bar menu had called a Berried Treasure and shots of what Lance insisted were real kickers and were called <em>Fireball</em>, and keeping focus on the hoodie. He couldn’t help it; the scent just wouldn’t leave his mind (or nose) and since he was sitting right neck to his sister, who shed it off and hung it on the backrest right within arms reach, wasn’t helping.</p><p>Varian even went as far as leaning over reaching as if he was going to either steal her <em>Fireball</em> or her glass of some whiskey drink Lance had called a <em>Candy Appley</em> just to get close enough to get a good nose full of the scent. <strike>He couldn’t help it, it was right there.</strike></p><p>Varian just finished his second <em>Berried Treasure</em>, when his favorite song came on. He inclined his head towards the dance-floor and DJ instinctively in interest at the familiar <span class="u"><em>Bad Romance</em></span>, what sounded pacifically as a <em>Rock Version/Cover</em>, almost instantly bouncing in his seat and tapping his foot to the tune.</p><p>“CASSIE!” He cried demandingly as he stood up on slightly wobbly legs, maybe he pushed it bit with five Fireballs between drinks, “DANCE WITH MEEEE!”</p><p>Cassandra grunted with an eye roll into her drink, prompting a snort of amusement from Atta, who was smirking, “Come on, Cassssie, dance with your baby brother.” She was defiantly milking the nickname for all its worth.</p><p>“Yeah, Cassssss,” Slurred an intoxicated Lance, “Dance with your baby brother!” Cassandra rolled her eyes with a sigh before getting up, prompting Varian to cheer and grab her by the hand with both of his to drag her out to dance.</p><p>He might have spent the better part of their ‘dancing’ rubbing up against her in a bit of haze, getting as much of that delicious smell that stubbornly clung onto her. It was defiantly strong; earthy and masculine, and she didn’t seem to even notice.</p><p>Though, then again, Cassandra had been recently diagnosed as being half-nose blind. So, that may have been it.</p><p>He was pretty sure she was more wasted then she let on, considering whenever they bumped playfully and friendly into each other, she didn’t seem to be noticing his hard cock. Well, it was that, or he was just lucky to be small for his age and height. The fact she was slightly taller then him may have played a hand into that too.</p><p>
  <strike>Meh. He was having too much of a blast and in too deep a haze at the moment to care.</strike>
</p><p>Varian honestly couldn’t recall the last time he’s ever latched onto anything so intensely in his life. Much less something so simple and arguably mundane as scent. Maybe all that alcohol was getting to him.</p><p>Once the song was done, Varian finally couldn’t take it anymore. So, as they made it back over to their table, him vaguely noting the absence of Phoebus, Jack and Atta, he announced, “I’mma gotta go to the bathroom.” Getting drunken mumbles of okays in response and he didn’t have the focus to feel miffed.</p><p>Instead, he wandered off, easily maneuvering the crowd before making it to the bar counter and signaled the bartender. He was met with easily one of more attractive men in the bar, tall, like, almost Amazonian or something akin to the nature, easily almost his father’s but closer to his uncle’s height with long, wild looking red hair to complement his tan skin pulled back in a messy, wild ponytail and it all served to make his emerald eyes pop out.</p><p>“Excuse me!” Varian chirped, “Bathroom?” The man, Pips according to the name-tag, pointed, “Thanks handsome!” Pips face burned noticeably at the point-blank, flirty nickname, prompting the ravenette, blue-eyed woman next to him, also working the bar, to giggle.</p><p>Varian more or less bounced over to the iconic blue stick-figure painted on his desired door, he was a bit surprised to find it was one of those single bathrooms rather then the more usual many stall, public bathrooms, but hey, who was he to complain?</p><p>He was just closing the door when he heard Cassandra, voice surprisingly close to the door, maybe within four ft, snapping in anger, “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Varian was tempted to open the door to see what ruffled her feathers now, but in the end shrugged. If it was important, she’d fill him in about it later. Assuming she remembered after tonight.</p><p>After locking the door, Varian didn’t waste time in kicking off his shoes and pushed down his shorts, popping open the little bottle of lube he had put in his shorts’ pocket earlier before dancing with his sister and getting his first drink.</p><p>Coating his fingers, Varian took a moment to clear his head to think before shrugging again and simply closed the toilet cover before kneeling one knee on it and set himself to work. He hissed a little at the cold feeling of the lube to his skin instinctively before plunging the first two fingers into his hole, breathing out relief as the burning feeling began to sooth itself, everything begged for him to let go off what shred of self-restraint and control he had left at this point and sooth himself completely, but he reigned it in, reminding himself of the pay off later.</p><p>For now, he focused less on pressing his fingers in as far as possible and more on stretching himself apart for whatever may come later. Varian couldn’t help himself the soft moan that slipped out as he worked to stretch himself open, resisting the urge to plunge deeper, instead, inserting one more finger after another.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he knelt there, fingers spreading out and curving every so often as he tried to simultaneously sooth the fire in his body and not push himself too far. All he could be aware of was the increasing heat in his cheeks and the coiling feeling in his stomach.</p><p>Varian jumped and almost slid off the seat when a sudden pounding came at the door, Phoebus’ voice called through, “V, you alright in there?” Darn it, so close.</p><p>Jack’s voice came through shortly after, sending a brief shiver up Varian’s spine, “You’ve been in there for almost twenty minutes!” Varian blinked through his haze, surprised, had he really been in here that long.</p><p>“Imma fiiiine!” He called a little louder than he supposed was necessary, retracting his fingers and sighing as he sat down properly, shivering at the cold lid on his bare skin. He blindly fumbled for the handle or button or whatever the place used, flushing and making it appear he just finished a different type of ‘business’ then he had been.</p><p>“You sure?” Phoebus asked. “Yeeeeep!” Varian said popping the ‘p’ when he got to it after drawing out the rest of the word, quickly shimming his shorts back on and sliding his shoes on as well, washing his hands before swaying a little once he opened the door, a grin on his face, “Got hic…distracted…”</p><p>Both men arched a brow, between them Phoebus was easily the more intoxicated of the two, due to how he too swayed oh so slightly, eyes not entirely focused. Jack’s stare sent another chill up his spine and a tinge right back down it, but Varian had seen more intimidating stares, so he just smiled innocently.</p><p>Deciding to be playful, Varian moved forward and grabbed Jack’s arm in both his, almost sing-songing, “C’mooooon, Mister Attorne-hic-ey! Don’t be a booooore!” He started to pull a slightly startled Jack towards the dance-floor, vaguely catching Phoebus snickering, “Dance with meeee!”</p><p><em>Fifth Harmony’s <span class="u">Work from Home</span></em> began to play and Varian kept up his vixen act by beginning the tune with simply swaying in place, less drunkenly and more in interest of the song.</p><p>Jack arched a brow even higher, before a wide smile threatened to crack his face in half, “Hope your prepared for what you’re getting yourself into.” It wasn’t entirely a boost, Varian could hear the genuine warning tone and Varian just tilted his head back and laughed, loud and maybe a bit harsh, at the familiar phrase.</p><p>“If I had a dollar, if I had a nickel; if I had a fucking penny for every fucking time I fucking heard that!” Varian rolled his eyes, before deciding to get interesting as he took Jack’s offered hand, allowing himself to be spun.</p><p>Varian smirked when he caught Jack off guard by pressing his back up against the much taller male’s front, Jack wasn’t so tall he may as well be a kid next to him, but he was just the right size that, with his hightops’ heels, Varian could snugly press his ass against his crotch, which he did, and grind back, feeling the surprising package that was being packed.</p><p>Still feeling mischievous, Varian only did this for just a enough seconds, waiting for when Jack moved to grap his hips, only to pull away and out of the man’s grasp. Jack’s surprised gasp brought a wider smirk to his face as he spun again before pressing up against him again, this time reaching up to flirtingly touch a pale cheek with a paler, small hand, leaning up as much as his heels would let him to reply, “If only you knew the things I get myself into…” He threw a wink for good measure before spinning away again as Jack went to grap him again.</p><p>Jack blinked in surprise, watching for a brief moment as this surprising little minx that was Cassandra’s half-brother spun one more time, this time swaying to the beat with a smile. The neon lights from above shone down, their exotic pink, purple, blue and green seemed to illuminate his snowy skin in a breath-taking display that left his mouth dry.</p><p>Jack gave a little smile, deciding to file away that peculiar statement before moving after him. He was off the clock and he intended to use it to have fun, he could mull over it later. Like tomorrow morning, assuming he didn’t have a hangover.</p><p>When the song ended, Jack had surprised him by spinning him in and dipping him, hand on his back so low, Varian instinctively wrapped both arms around the older’s neck in fear of falling, one leg hooked around Jack’s waist for extra measure. Varian couldn’t help a deep flush creeping up his face as many surrounding dancers wolf-whistled at the suggest pose.</p><p>When they returned to their table, Varian immediately fished out his phone and rolled his eyes at the sight of Atta more less draped over a random guy. Lance was blubbering at this point incoherently, leaving Varian to wonder how much more the man had drunk since he first left the table, Cassandra was just smirking amusedly along with Simba at their drunk colleagues. However, pale blue eyes nearly buggest out when he saw it was nearing eleven pm.</p><p>Ah blustering bulldogs doing the can-can in tutus and tiaras.</p><p>“Cassssssieeee!” Varian whined hiccupping afterward, making her snort, which only made him pout harder, blasting his misfortunate of inheriting his mother’s drunk-hiccups, “I wanna go home, ‘sides, none of your frieeeeendss ar-hic-re hot.” He pulled and shook her arm for good measure.</p><p>“Ouch, Moondrop, that hurt!” Jack feigned obviously with hurt, going as far as patting his chest for effect as he sat down, “Hurt right there!”</p><p>“You’ll live,” Varian and Cassandra replied at the same time with the same dry and dismissive tone and matching facial expression that made Simba snort into his beer, whilst Jack cackled.</p><p>“Seriously though, little bro,” Cassandra laughed, “Rude much?”</p><p>“See this?” Varian replied hauntily as he swayed, shaking his raised fist close to her face, making her lean back to avoid getting hit, “These ar-hic-re the amoooouuuunnnttt of fingers of how much a give a damn!”</p><p>“But you aren’t holding up any fingers…” Phoebus mumbled in drunken-stupidity, before it seemed to click, “Oh wait!” Simba hunched over with how much he was trying to reign in his laughter.</p><p>“Be right back guys, gotta drive his Highness home,” Cassandra said and the group gave various sounds of acknowledgement, save for Atta who was busy in liplock, Cassandra paused to rifle through Lance’s pockets for his keys before pulling Varian out of the building, the hoodie back on her shoulders.</p><p>Varian shivered when they got outside, but his eyes twinkled as he got an idea. An idea he would later berate himself for, assuming he remembered.</p><p>“Casssiiiiiiiieeeee~!” Varian whined a little louder then he probably should’ve, tugging one of the sleeves as she unlocked the van, “Imma cold, can I have your hoodie? Pleeeeeeaaaseeee?”</p><p>She must’ve been hammer, cause she almost immediately peeled it off, a smile on her face, “Of course, don’t want my baby brother to get a cold, dear old papa would kill me!” He knew she was just being playful, but to hear her refer to their father so endearingly despite their awkward reality of the relationship, it rocked something uncertain in his chest.</p><p>Thankfully, Cassandra wasn’t drunk enough to be impaired drinking, seeing as she got him home without incident. She leaned over and kissed his cheek lovingly, “Safe dreams, Moonbright(3).”</p><p>“Love yuv to-hic-ooo, Starknight(4),” Varian smiled returning the affection before sliding out, “Text me when you get home, assuming you reme-hic-mber.”</p><p>She laughed sarcastically in response and he waved her off, before he finally bit his lip, cheeks flushing a deep, dark red as he finally let the smell encompass him and let out a little squeal. He slid his arms into the sleeves, unable to help laughing as the hood flopped heavily over his face, it was just so big on him, but practically mewled in pleasure as he pulled on the bottom of the hood over his mouth, breathing in the addicting smell, almost losing all strength in his legs from the strong dose.</p><p>Varian never felt so giddy to finally have something before, he had the sudden urge to spin around and scream in glee. But he withheld. He still had a stream to do.</p><p>He walked into the club and it was clear the busy hours had come and gone, there wasn’t much of a crowd left. It was just busy enough that his father didn’t notice him slipping over to his dressing room. He locked the door and messily, and carelessly, kicked off his shoes and set up for the stream, having had the foresight to bring his laptop down after school in the likeliness he got too drunk to go upstairs.</p><p>He went over, swaying a little from his haze, to the little mini-fridge he was given by his richer uncle (a belated birthday present, Edmund had told him) and grabbing one of fruity drinks Lusia and Carmen taught him how to make in those pretty glass bottles his father used for those who ordered drinks to-go, a new addition he was trying out. Personally, Varian hoped he’d keep it, just so he could swipe more of the pretty bottles.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he was laying back on the plush, antique loveseat that had actually come with the place when his father got <em>Snugly Duckling</em>, lying on his back after taking in two more face-fuls of the smell, thinking of strong, but semi-gentle hands on him, roaming him, mapping him and leaving goose bumps in their wake. To try and picture a person to go with the scent that was soaking into his skin and leaving a furious blaze in its wake, petting his soft skin and towering over him on the floor.</p><p>“Siiiiiirrrrrr~” He cooed out softly to the partner that wasn’t there.</p><p>He was just staring up at the ceiling in a daze as his hands traced little shapes across his chest, moaning softly as he continued to think of this man pinning him to the floor, teasing, torturing him with fleeting, feathery touches until he was teary-eyed and desperate.</p><p>It has been much too long since he was last with someone who could touch him so intimate, so familiarly, so…</p><p>
  <em>‘Such a needy little bird I found; so precious, so rare; aren’t you, Goggles?’ Playful green eyes, platinum blonde bangs…</em>
</p><p>Varian shivered and shook his head to clear his mind,<em> ‘No. He was not going to fall down that rabbit hole again. Not now.’</em> Sweet pine reached him again was like a shot to his veins; he was drifting back under again.</p><p>When his hips shifted, the still wet lube from earlier slid down the inside of his thighs and he was gone. He was ready to play for his audience, when a familiar ding filtered through the speaker.</p><p>Looking at the comments; everyone were bored. All, save one. The one who had given the decently sized tip, funnily enough:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>FlynnRider01: Pretty Gemstone, all nice and lose, are you really that much of a slut for that random ass scent?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>FlynnRider01</em>, the raven remembered him from last week. Seemed nice enough despite the one chat interaction, well, from what Varian could tell, and a fan of those adventures series like him too, so that right there was a plus in his books. Didn’t waste time either, so that too.</p><p>He was playing right along with Varian and it thrilled him. He bit his lip and focused just on him, the simple teal coloured circle with a white V-like shape on it on a simplistic dark brown backdrop. It didn’t take long before Varian was begging this guy to let him cum, crying out an assortments of pretty pleas, colourful curses, moans and gasps.</p><p>He could practically feel the hands over him as the scent seemed to just get stronger. And FlynnRider’s seductive beaconing certainly didn’t help:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Such a good boy</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Cum, Gemstone</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>And he did, he came so hard that he ended up screaming for this man, again. For the second stream in a row.</p><p>He just about fainted onto his back, panting and in more of a daze then ever, falling deeper into the scent and, for a strange moment, he saw the silhouette of a man on top of him through his blurry vision.</p><p>Hair, short and the darkest shade of brown, it almost looked black in the lack of light, the smallest form of a goatee on his sharp chin. A rugged, masculine face with a well-cut jaw and thin lips. Those were all the features he could see.</p><p>But it was just his clouded lust filled mind playing its cruel games with him. He really had to hate his own gutter sometimes.</p><p>He did raise a brow at the rather flattering nickname his partner in mischief had bestowed him. It was certainly the most prettier name he’d ever been called in the past.</p><p>He was more then confident the show had been hot as all hell, yet, when he looked, the comments were being little shits. Well, most of them. As if he owed them a blood cent. He scoffed as gave a few a quick pass over.</p><p>“Hey, you guys need to settle down! I’m a freelancer, remember?” He snapped glaring, “I never had to take what any of you guys ever said seriously when it came to what content I post, so forgive me for trying to have a little me time too after so long!”</p><p>And he wasn’t bending any truth to that statement either. One of shockingly generous perks Z had thrown into his contract without any consultation with the rest of the Board. He wasn’t about to complain though, as it saved him from fire like this without any real threat of fire. He’d like to see any of them try to get rid of him anyways. He was the most popular model for the second year running and they knew it just as well as he did.</p><p>Varian blew at his bangs huffily before striking out of his cloths, but putting the hoodie on. It was so large on him it pooled and fell a bit past his knees akin to a dress or nightgown. He was also pretty sure that even though he zipped it all the way his collarbone was still showing when he leaned forward.</p><p>“I hope some of you enjoyed the show, at least,” Varian said trying to keep a positive light, “New video will be up on Friday like normal. Have a great night, boys~” He then decided on one last act of minx-level mischief, if someone wanted to give him a nickname, he can gladly return the favour, as he smiled wickedly, “And good night to you too,” He added a particularly playful and husky sing-song to his tone, “Mister Rider~!”</p><p>Feeling more then a wee bit smug, Varian went to end the stream when one last comment appeared on the slowing to a stop chat:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FlynnRider01: Sleep well, Gemstone. Drink some water before you pass out.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Varian blinked in surprise, brows shooting up and his chest suddenly felt light. The guy basically just sexted him and now he was making sure he took care of himself. A more genuine smile flittered onto Varian’s face before he realized it. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone stopped to care for his needs out of anything other then responsibility.</p><p>He didn’t count Cassandra, Mica, the other Riveras, Hiro, Tadashi and their family, because they were all family to him and it just felt automatic and natural for them to care, but in context it didn’t count as none would ever be in a position to provide this time of intimate care and concern. Even Jack and his co-models didn’t really feel like they counted cause it felt more like a professional curtsey then out of genuine, no-strings attached affection.</p><p>“I will,” Varian smiled bowing his head a little in gratitude of the advice, “Thank you, sir.” He finished the stream with his usual kiss before reaching for the chilled water bottle that he felt earlier on the coffee table, instantly gulping down a few mouthfuls, figuring it didn’t hurt to humour him.</p><p>Flopping back down onto his love seat after sliding his laptop under the loveseat to hide it from whoever would fine him in the morning, Varian turned onto his side to get comfy. He started to giggle as he snuggled into the hoodie, letting the warm, comforting scent lull him off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Varian's starting to notice a certain someone! Well...sorta.</p><p>Kaiser(1): Its literally German for 'king' or 'emperor', I think we can all agree that Andrew has enough of an ego to give himself such a last name.</p><p>Ritter(2): Its German for 'knight', I just found it fitting given Quirin's backstory in the show.</p><p>Moonbright(3) and Starknight(4): Every sibling gives the other some kind of nickname, I mean, I call my own sister Strawberry, Ariel and Merida for her hair color and she calls me Dolly Parton because I was an early bloomer and was, err, let's say gifted to put it mildly. So if Varian and Cassandra were canon-siblings, half, adopted or whatever, I can see them using similar names to this.</p><p>Till next time everybody!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene gets a very, let's say unique, good morning and thank you present from Moonstone. And he makes a startling new discovery in Cass' college case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gotta say, this has been a real blast to write and I just want to thank everybody so much for the continued support and views, it really means a lot that you guys enjoy my work and this pairing, as much as I do.</p><p>I didn't really have much support when I first discovered my love for writing, so this really has been a heart-lifting experience for me.</p><p>So thanks again, everyone!</p><p>On a brighter note, I finally found just the right balance in the juicy stuff and the plot, so I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up that Thursday had been the best he’s ever had. Up to date. Hands down. Moonstone had posted a selfie, now in his bedroom, lying naked among the navy sheets, save for the same hoodie from that very night, which he had to scrunch up on the hem and sleeves to show off just enough skin, but not enough to actual ‘show’ anything. The minx.</p><p>Beneath it was the caption;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Have a great day, boys~!’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was complete with two heart emojis, one purple, one a normal red, a smiling/blushing emoji and, of course, the flirty kissing/winking emoji. That last one seemed to be a staple of his.</p><p>Either way, Eugene couldn’t help smiling and liking it before noticed a number icon over his inbox. Naturally, his curiosity burned in his chest and when he opened it, he saw it was a video. A video from Moonstone.</p><p>Something akin to adrenaline and excitement course through his veins at the idea that Moonstone had actually sent something exclusively to him. He couldn’t reply to it, which did have him slightly upset, but he was more understanding than anything; Moonstone most likely had his settings alter as not to get bombarded by thousands of messages a day from who knows who.</p><p>It didn’t stop him, though, from taking a brief moment to calm himself down and sit properly in his bed, preparing himself, physically and mentally, for whatever the model had gifted him. It started with the boy still laying in bed, at the same angle as the selfie, pale, freckled and rosy cheeks stretched slightly in a smile.</p><p>“Morning! I just wanted to say thanks for the fun stream last night,” Moonstone began and Eugene’s heart started to pound, noting how Moonstone’s normal voice was pretty different from the one he used in his streams, it sounded so much more natural and not forced to sound cute, “I’m testing out a feature on this new app, <em>Sinpics(1)</em>, the higher ups are having us use to sell mostly more pictures to subs,” Here he played with his bangs, cheeks turning a little pinker-or was that Eugene’s imagination, “I wanted you to have it first and something a little more special; so I hope you like it, and sorry in advance you can’t message or anything back, just hope you understand.”</p><p>One could almost call this rambling and had it been anyone else, it wouldn’t nearly had been so cute and more so annoying, yet Moonstone somehow managed. Eugene watched as the younger rolled over and carefully propped up his phone so when he leaned back his face and most of his body was in shot. Dark coffee eyes watched as the slender male reached over and grabbed a toy that made Eugene’s mouth run dry.</p><p>It was one of those dildos that were called ‘blush real nude’, apparently meant to replicate the actual thing in terms of feeling as much as realistically possible, complete with a suction cup base. What made this one unique was rather than the standard issue of seven and a half inches in length and one and a half inches in width, this one was easily nine inches in length and almost three times in normal width at around three to three and a half inches. And the entire thing was a deep indigo color to match with its owner’s apparent color theme.</p><p>Pale blue eyes sparkled with mischief and playfulness that made Eugene swallow. Hard. Delicate hands pulled over a pillow with a smile as he rested the base of the toy atop it, before beginning to stroke it.</p><p>“Follow along, Mister Rider,” There was that name again, voice dropping to a breathy moan as pale blue eyes drifted down to the toy in his grasp, the brunet’s heart threatened to jump up his throat at its use, it wasn’t his name, but it was close to acknowledgement he knew he was gonna get and like hell he wasn’t going to go with it, “You took care of me; its only fair I return the favor.”</p><p>Eugene didn’t hesitate in wrapping his hand around his hardening shaft, carefully copying Moonstone’s slow, deliberate strokes. He groaned as one of the young ravenet’s hand held the base of the toy where the balls would be, while the other was rubbing over the tip. The brunet detective had to rest his phone on top of his thigh so he could follow Moonstone’s hands. And lord oh mighty was it worth it. He clenched his jaw instinctively, it felt amazing, but knew it was only a too painful of a familiar touch. He was left to wonder how different it would be if it were those smaller, paler hands.</p><p>“I wish this was real…” Moonstone’s voice such a quiet, hushed whisper that Eugene almost missed the admission completely in the soft pants it fell between, cheeks fully red with a blush, “Fuck, sir, I want to suck it; pleaseeee Mister Rider…”</p><p>Despite the ravenet not being able to see him nod, when coffee brown met crystal blue, Eugene was nodding anyways. Again, he felt his throat run dry just watching those full pink lips wrap around the tip of the toy and the moan of pure wanton need and desire went straight to his cock.</p><p>“Such a good boy…” Eugene hadn’t realized his throat had recovered enough for his voice to work until after the words were already out of his mouth, that’s just how dazed he was, “Taking my cock so well, damn it.” He couldn’t help reaching up a hand to lick his palm before returning to keeping up with the lips that were sucking up and down the shaft.</p><p>Pitch black and bluish-teal-streaked hair looked so soft as it swayed and bounced with each bob over the toy, pink lips stretched so wide it almost looked painful and blue eyes were closed in concentration. The smallest, yet loud, whimpers could be heard when he would pressed farther down.</p><p>The brunet wished he could pull on that soft hair and just use that pretty mouth until the ravenet would be left sore and horse, Though, that being said, Moonstone was doing a good job as it was, alternating bobbing his head to get all but the last two inches and back up, to just staying there.</p><p>Eugene had to grip onto his cock to keep from coming earlier when Moonstone held his head down, whilst thrusting the toy all the way into his mouth. All the while, letting out muffled whines and moans.</p><p>With a loud pop, the ravenet sat up, long threads of droll and saliva stretching between him and toy as he moaned and panted for air. Eugene sucked in a breath of his own, unable to believe how sexy such an image could be.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, I love it when you do that sir,” Moonstone’s blue opal eyes were watery and dilated to the point they were almost entirely black, “Just use my mouth to your content.” That face, with those words, arose a growl from deep in his chest, how badly he wanted to just grab him and kiss him senseless.</p><p>Moonstone carefully turned himself around, presenting his backside to the camera before pulling the hoodie up so his ass could be seen. It was a, for Eugene, breath-taking picture. Pale, firm and an attractive spray of freckles cheek-to-cheek, and he lined the tip of the toy up with his hole.</p><p>“Fl-Flynnnn Ri-Rider, I need your cock pleeasseee~” Moonstone whined, teasingly sitting back just enough to spear himself on the tip before lifting to let it slid out, “I can’t take it much longer, I-I haven’t had a cock in a lon-long time, please~”</p><p>It was getting increasingly hard for Eugene to listen to such pretty pleas and not be able to just knock the toy aside to replace it with his cock and give the little Gemstone everything he wanted. What he deserved. But at the same time, Eugene also quite liked the way the smaller male begged; submissive, desperate and so eager to please, he’d most likely edge and tease himself for only God knew how long if his partner told him to.</p><p>“You can gave it, Gemstone,” Eugene whispered out, voice cutting an almost horse-like quality from little use and the early morning before he grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the drawer of his nightstand, applying a generous amount. It felt appropriate, with how Moonstone had angled himself and lifted the hoodie so high, he could see his own cock dangling between his legs, leaking and swollen red from neglect, but dripping to the point the pre was leaking down the organ and down the inside of his thighs.</p><p>As if hearing him, without much grandeur, Moonstone sat all the way back, taking the entire toy down to the base in one swift motion. Moonstone threw his head back and Eugene could only picture the lewd expression that was most likely painting his face as he cried, “SIR! Fu-fuck me, sir! Yes, thank-thank you, ah! Damn it…!” Eugene wished he could see the expression for himself, already able to picture the teary swells to his eyes and open-mouthed smile, but the view of that firm, bubble butt bouncing over and over on the toy certainly made up for it in spades.</p><p>Eugene had no idea if Moonstone always intended for his videos to look like a partner’s POV, but it sure was different compared to other cam-models’ approach from what little he had bothered to look up, and supposed it could be his way of making up for the lack of actual couple-centered genres videos.</p><p>Either way, Eugene wasn’t going to complain. It actually really did look as if the ravenet was cowboy-riding his swollen, dark red-almost purple, cock, ass pressed back and thighs spreading as much as possible to get the cock in deeper. Wide, feminine hips often pausing when brought down to give a little shake. The detective almost reached to grab them, but caught himself and wanted to slap himself.</p><p>Though, Eugene was able to match the pace and could only groan along with Moonstone. Just the fact he couldn’t even let the other know how well he was doing bugged him to no end. Eugene wanted to just about shower the younger in praise, tell him exactly how amazing he was at what he was able to do and reward him for it. <strike>Something for the next stream, he supposed…</strike></p><p>“I…oh God, aaah…sir~!” Moonstone panted in desperation as he kept going, pressing further until only the section-cup base was the only thing visible and the sight was driving Eugene up the wall, “Need…need your cum, god I need i-it, haaa; can I have it? Please, can I ha-have it?”</p><p>“Fuck…” Eugene growled as he tightened his fist, trying to get as close as an imitation as he was going to get to actually being inside the tight hole before him, the urge to fill rapidly clouding his senses.</p><p>And it seemed like the ravenet was able to tell what he wanted, for, with a loud, wanton moan, he dropped forward, lifting his ass in the perfect position to be dominated in the, rather ironically befitting depending on how one looked at it, doggie-style. Moonstone started thrusting the toy in and out harsher and quicker.</p><p>“FUCK! Ah! Yes, yesyesyes, oh! Shit, sir, fuck me! Fuck me just like that, R-Rider!” He tone was loud, but his volume couldn’t be classed as any higher than maybe a yell, “So good sir, so, fucking go-good! Aaah~!” He was more or less crying ‘thank you’s and curses.</p><p>Though to be fair, the watching detective was no better. Far from.</p><p>“Good fucking boy, God you take a cock like you were meant to be a whore,” Eugene was too far gone in his own haze to realize what he was muttering anymore, gritting his teeth together, trying to muffle the groans and growls that vibrated in his throat.</p><p>It didn’t take much longer until they both finally came with loud moans. Eugene leaned back against the headboard of his bed, panting for breath, watching the screen as Moonstone’s legs gave out from under him. The brunet couldn’t help the little smile that graced his face, wishing he could pull the smaller frame into his own, to gently run his hand over soft ivory skin and through silky raven hair, and whisper sweet nothings into his ears.</p><p>He groaned when a small hand pulled the toy out, pulling a soft, almost sad moan from Moonstone. It almost had him ready to go again, but he stifled his lust when the younger turned himself back around, that adorkable smile was pulled at his heavily flushed face. His freckles look much cuter with the dried tear-tracks. His small frame was wracked as he caught his breath and just about every inch of exposed skin was flushed a brilliant red, but it was different than how he normally looked in his other videos. Had he really came that hard from this?</p><p>“Hmm, I hope you followed along, Mister Rider,” Moonstone smiled, brushing his bangs from his face, “My content won’t be nearly this lewd on <em>Sinpics</em>, so, I hope you liked the special show, Flynn.” He threw a little wink before blowing a kiss and ending the video.</p><p>Under the video was a link to this apparent <em>SinPics</em>, to be pacific, Moonstone’s add, and Eugene couldn’t the last he he’s ever signed up for…anything, really, so fast in his entire life. The first few pictures on the ravenet’s page were of him in the shower, a good chunk clearly having been taken by someone else, setting that annoying, burning feeling in Eugene’s chest, and others were selfies of the younger man getting dressed, or undressed depending on ones interpretation, and some of his ass in short-shorts, much like ones from the night’s live-stream, but either pitch black or a dark indigo.</p><p>The smile on his face as he looked through them started to hurt, so when he reached the end of the story, he put his phone down so he could focus on more pressing matters. Like how his comforter was now covered in drying cum.</p><p>“Ugh…” Eugene groaned, running his hand over his face, “Hell, stupid, sexy Gemstone.” He grunted as collected the sheets and tossed them into the hamper for later, deciding to wash up first before starting his laundry.</p><p>As he showered, his mind wandered all over the place. From the lingering doubts of Gleeful being the real culprit, to the rest of the work he still had to do, to the beautiful jewel that continued to plague his mind and emotions for the past week. Recalling how aggravated he had gotten when there hadn’t been any videos from the cam-model. How much deeply it effected his work and colleagues. He really wanted to say this new app, and having Moonstone’s page was going to help with that in the future, but Eugene knew better.</p><p>He knew himself better than that. If there was one thing he knew was never going to disappear from his criminal days, would continue to haunt him for the rest, was his insatiable sin of greed. Once he got a taste of something as amazing as this, of something that made him feel so alive; it was nearly impossible for him to give it up.</p><p><em>‘Maybe Dashi, Cass and Lance were right…’</em> Eugene finally conceded as he stood under the torrent of water, despite the image of a certain gemstone’s face filling his mind, his bell-like laugh clear-cut through the rushing water, <em>‘Maybe…I really do need to get out…to find a partner…’</em></p><p>His mind almost immediately cut to a memory. Of before his stress started to build up. It was all the way back when his relationship with Rapunzel had still been so fresh and innocent, when she still had that golden blonde dye in her hair. He could still remember her smile. Only for the image to immediately be replaced by Moonstone’s smiling face as he sat in nothing but that damn hoodie, eyes warm and bright, like stars.</p><p>Turning the water up higher and letting it scold a bit against his skin before turning it off and getting out, Eugene sighed as he towel dried himself off. He felt like he was drowning, grasping blindly for which way was up. It was like he was addicted, or was somehow back in his high-school freshmen body and just rediscovered sex and lust all over again. Which, now that he was thinking it through, just felt utterly ridiculous, even for him, and he was a closet romantic at heart.</p><p>Then again, the way Moonstone had been with that hoodie…it still irked him more than he would ever care to admit. Even to himself. He wished he could meet the smaller male, get to know him, even if just for an hour, get to see his flaws,  maybe then this crazy attachment would be over.</p><p>With a sour bitterness on his tongue, he left his phone in the bedroom, glad his shift didn’t start until much later now that he was a detective unless he was called in. Deciding he didn’t need to be looming over his phone for new activity like some kind of stalker, he set himself to normal things to do. Starting with breakfast.</p><p>
  <em>00000000000000000</em>
</p><p>He then began the rest of his morning by doing the laundry before he forgot it again, then his workout routine after making his bed. His mind is still wondering as he jogs up the street, wonders still as he makes up the steps of the station and it’s a while to settle before he can finally focus amidst the congratulations from the officers as he signs in with the front desk and heads into the locker room.</p><p>He’ll give the promotion this much, he defiantly looked better with the mandatory gray detective’s jacket then standard red officer’s one. He hand clamping onto his shoulder brought him out of his musings to see the friendly grin Lance gives him and he genuinely returns it.</p><p>“Dude, I wish you came with us, last night was awesome!” Lance grinned despite watching his volume, hangover clear from how he was still wearing his shades indoors and in the detectives’ lobby, “<em>Fern Gully</em> was as sick as ever! And Cass’ little brother! You’ve should’ve seen him; I’ve never seen Skellington look so flustered!”</p><p>“That’s Varian for you,” Simba chuckled handing a grateful looking Lance a mug of steaming coffee as he started by, the African-American detective had his usual wide, cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on his face, “Doesn’t really let much stop him when he wants to have fun and be a cheeky devil when he wants to be.”</p><p>Eugene turned at the new name, “Varian?”</p><p>“Cassie’s little brother,” Lance said with a wide grin aimed at the aforementioned female detective as she too started by and she groaned at the name, also wearing sunglasses indoors along with a wide-brimmed hat, clearly also having gotten wasted, “Dude, I don’t usually glance at the other team, but I wish you met him, cute as all get out and he flirted with Pips! I’ve never seen his face get so red! Crysta looked like she was about to fall over laughing!”</p><p>Eugene snorts at this, unable to picture the normally collected duo so flustered. He then raised a brow, noting with teasing interest, “Cassie…?”</p><p>Cassandra groaned again, “Stupid nickname, I’m going to pummel V one of these days…” Atta just patted her friend’s shoulder, also wearing sunglasses, Pheobus was just snickering from his desk, only to then cradle his head with a grimace, also hung-over; whilst Detectives Pride and Smith shook their heads from where they were standing at their respective evidence mini-boards working on their own respective cases.</p><p>Really, the only ones apart from him who wasn’t clearly hitting the effects of hangovers was Pride, Smith and Simba. Then, again, someone had to be the designated driver and Pride hated drinking on work-weeks. So there was that.</p><p>“Now I really want to meet him,” Eugene remarked idly making Cassandra groan at the apparent idea of him meeting her brother and learning who knew what about her and she buried her head in her arms.</p><p>Eugene then gave a sudden idea that crossed his mind a thought as he looked at the box filled with case files on the top of her work pile. He instantly recognized the name on it as her college rapist case and bit his cheek out of habit.</p><p>He still felt like there just wasn’t something they were seeing and it was bugging the hell out of him. Even during his criminal days, he just had to have every detail lined up nice and neat, no surprises, no doubts. Nothing left to chance. So this, this just didn’t sit right with him.</p><p>He took a quick glance at Cassandra, already knowing the likely answer if he just asked to look at the case. While rare for big cases like this to only be assigned to one individual detective, Cassandra had proven herself capable more than once and it served to inflate her sense of pride.</p><p>With this and his overwhelming sense of something being off, Eugene swiped the box from her desk, relaxing slightly when she didn’t so much as twitch. She really must’ve had too much last night.</p><p>He took a seat at his new desk, idly noting how voided it was apart from the standard equipment of a desktop computer, its hard-drive and printer. It just added to the surreal feeling of his promotion.</p><p>He quickly shook it off before setting the box onto the desk, picked the first file closest to his side of the box and flipped it open. He’d give Cassandra this much, she knew how to organize. The victim files were arranged in chronological order of the attacks, as was protocol and the papers inside were arranged by order of importance; victim statements, any changes made at late dates, medical reports, etc.</p><p>He didn’t have to fully read each statement or report to know what they said. Each victim had been taking had been out longer then they usually were for one reason or another; either a teacher need to speak with them, was studying or working on some class project or had been out with friends and had decided to go home alone. That last one stopped being a reason after victim three.</p><p>Each victim had been found in the alleys between buildings, bound by their wrists, though whatever had been used had been taken by the attacker. Each saying they’d been threatened by knife point, later ones adding he had disarmed them when they would try to mace him or use whatever they had on them to try and protect themselves. Each one covered in bruises and found blindfolded and suffering concussions, each one’s rape-kit positive for DNA, but all data-banks coming up blank for matches.</p><p>Eugene felt his heart go out to each girl. He always despised rapists and any sexual offender. Now, call him a hopeless romantic or even old fashioned, but to him, there was nothing more intimate or trusting as the act of sex, he may have had several partners up until meeting Rapunzel, but that didn’t go to say they were just random hook-ups, far from. So for anyone to abuse such trust, to use such an act that would leave anyone so vulnerable and just…turn it into a violent means for control or dominance, it just felt sickening for him.</p><p>He’d never once feel guilty for tipping off local law enforcement on past partners who crossed such a boundary. There were only three things in the world he hated more than anything; abuse of any kind, monkeys and rapists.</p><p>What can he say? He had a bad experience at a zoo once…</p><p>Just didn’t understand why he was so bothered by the case. As he looked at the picture of the newest victim, a girl named Vanellope, and compared it to the hospital photo of one of the older victims, Dory. It wasn’t hard to see that, Gleeful or not, the guy clearly had a type; ravenette, fair skinned, obviously young. But a victim type was hardly concrete evidence to anyone one person, but it certainly grouped Vanellope’s attempt in with the rest.</p><p>As if to further his own point, Eugene found himself lining up the victim photos along the desk in chronological order. The pattern was even more obvious with the photos arranged like this. Each girl’s almost perfect heart-shaped face was framed with short raven hair that completed whatever spray of freckles they had on their faces.</p><p>Eugene sighed in frustration, wondering what the hell he was missing. He reached for Hildegard’s photo to put it back, when he noticed something odd with her photo. More accurately, her school photo from about a week before her attack. In this photo, her hair had been long, reaching past her mid-back in luscious, fancy curls. But as he picked up and compared it to her hospital photo, he immediately realized the difference. In the more recent photo, her hair had been amateur-ishly cut in a very unflattering way so it only reached past her chin.</p><p>Eugene narrowed his brow at this. No way she had done it herself, he read her information. No high-society girl with Hildegard’s background was going to cut their hair like that, especially on their own. They’d get it professionally done and no self-respecting barber or hairstylist Eugene knew would do a half-assed job like that. Which meant her attacker did it.</p><p>Setting the pictures down, he quickly went through Hildegard’s reports again, having to re-read them a few times, and sure enough he was right. A few witnesses and people Cassandra had talked to even made it clear it was not something Hildegard would ever dare to do, even drunk, herself. So it had to be the attacker.</p><p>“Isn’t that Cass’ case?” Eugene nearly jumped out of his skin at Lance’s sudden inquiry, turning to him in shock, wondering when he came over. He quickly recovered, “Yeah, I figured I take a look over it, just wanted to make sure she had the right guy, ya know?”</p><p>“Hope you asked her first,” Lance remarked. “You know how Ice Queen can get,” Eugene rolled his eyes before focusing back on the pictures, “Did Cass ever look into why he cut Frost’s hair?”</p><p>“Don’t see how she could,” Lance shrugged, “Seeing as, apparently, the guy didn’t exactly say much during the attack, but she just figured it was one of those trophy things the sick pervs like to take for souvenirs.”</p><p>Eugene arched a brow, “I thought they usually took something with a picture, a like a licence or a library card, or something like that, to better relive the experience.” But then again, he never crossed the line into this sort of crime, so what did he know?</p><p>“That’s what I said,” Again, Lance shrugged, “But seeing as that’s the only thing he took from the victims, it was the only guess to go with.”</p><p>This got Eugene’s interest, “Wait, he took hair from the others too?” He immediately fished out the other pre-attack photos of the other victims and began comparing, vaguely listening to Lance’s answer as he did.</p><p>“Well…just the ones that had long hair to begin with,” Lance said but again, Eugene was barely listening.</p><p>He was too busy staring at the pictures before getting up and picking them up before walking to his own miniature white-board. Eugene continued to ignore Lance’s concerned prodding as he started to pin up the pictures using tape. He arranged them, again, in chronological order, with the post-attack photos underneath in identical line-up.</p><p>Sure enough; Hildegard wasn’t the only one who’s picture went from long hair to short hair. Melody, Violet, Vidia and Sylvia Misty, or Silvermist, as he recalled Catalina calling her. All had long dark hair, but was now cut in ugly boyish-blob-cut-like fashion. Practice, apparently wasn’t, making perfect.</p><p>That or it was deliberate. Who was Eugene to say?</p><p>But as he looked at the post-attack photos side-by-side brought something else to Eugene’s attention. With these haircuts, all the girls now looked almost perfectly identical, the only real differences being the amount of freckles on their face and their eye colors.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, their eye colors. They were found blindfolded…</em>
</p><p>“Do you want to explain to me why you have my case files, Cheekbones?” Cassandra’s cross voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he didn’t have to turn to know she either had her arms crossed or on her hips.</p><p>“Hey, Cass, don’t some pervs change their victims to look like someone pacific?” Eugene asked suddenly making her blink behind her sunglasses, thrown for a loop. “Yeah, some do,” Cassandra answered slowly, “When the guy can’t get to the original object of his lust or aggression or simply doesn’t have the courage to pursue them, they target easier to obtain victims who bare a close resemblance to that original target; sometimes…”</p><p>Eugene finished for her, “Sometimes altering the victims appearance with some kind of prop or something similar to complete the fantasy that its their original target and not a surrogate.”</p><p>He finally turned around to look at her stunned, yet serious face as she took off her glasses. Cassandra could only stare for a moment before questioning, “You really think these girls are just substitutes?” She didn’t hide her distain for that last word and quite frankly, Eugene couldn’t say he blamed her.</p><p>“You can’t say there isn’t a possibility,” Eugene pointed out, “The girls are almost virtually identical, especially with some having their hair cut like that, does Gleeful have anyone reasonably close that resembles them or someone he shows distain or infatuation towards?”</p><p>Cassandra furrowed her brow as she approached the board and Eugene could almost hear the gears turning in her head and the steam coming out of her ears before she eventually replies, “No one that I can recall, almost all the ravenettes I saw in the Gleeful residence, and even then that isn’t saying much, all had long hair, and several of the girls he appeared close to all have light hair.”</p><p>“Not to mention if you apply that to Gleeful, then shouldn’t his victims be brunette instead of ravenette?” Simba asked surprising them both to turn to see the rest of the detectives had come over, most likely to offer whatever advice and help they could for the station’s most violent and media-pressing case.</p><p>“What do you mean brunette?” Eugene asked arching a brow. “Keep in mind I only heard this from Kiera after I told her about the arrest,” Lance began and Eugene felt his chest constrict, remembering with much regret and remorse that one of the victims had been one of the girls Lance had taken in, both of whom attended the college, this case had not been easy for him, “But apparently, Gleeful has had his eye on this girl named Mabel Pines, who wants nothing to do with him, and she’s brunette, not ravenette.”</p><p>“Did you get Vanellope’s statement yet, Cass?” Woody Pride, one of the oldest members of the current detectives, but still reasonably attractive despite the fact, in his mid-thirties with dark hair and eyes, he was lanky compared to muscular build of, say Simba, but was easily the fastest in the detective force and the best shot in the entire station, and certainly earned the respect he was given.</p><p>“I’m still waiting on it from Fa and Li,” Cassandra answered, “Why? You suddenly think it isn’t Gleeful?”</p><p>“Now, that’s not what I said,” Woody shook his head, western accent thick but tangible, “I’m askin’ cause if Fitzherbert has somethin’ with this, there might be another girl out there that’s gonna be in a whole lotta trouble; vermin like these can only wait so long.”</p><p>“Pride Parade’s got a point,” Atta agreed ignoring the glare Woody sent her, “And so does Fitzherjerk,” Eugene threw a glare at her as well, which she also ignored, instead, she walked over to the pictures and covered the eyes of Dory and Kiera, “In fact, if you cover their eyes, you could almost barely tell them apart.”</p><p>“Which I think was the point,” Eugene continued, “Especially if you factor in, he took whatever he used to tied their hands, but he didn’t take the blindfold; blindfolds don’t just keep you from seeing, it hides your eyes from the person putting it on you, creating the fantasy that your someone else.”</p><p>Cassandra looked like she was realizing this too, but was hesitating. He couldn’t say he could blame her. If he was right, it meant they had the wrong guy in holding and the real criminal was still out there on the prowl, with not only one girl in possible danger, but a whole other person and it would only be a matter of time until whatever is keeping that other person safe is no longer a problem.</p><p>“Keep in mind this all pure theory,” John Smith, who looked like he could be Phoebus’ cousin, with their matching tall, broad and muscled physique, pale skin, blonde hair and light eyes, reproached the ravenette, “We could be wrong.”</p><p>“But there’s also a strong chance to being right,” Phoebus pointed out, “Especially when you factor in this possible victimization method and that Gleeful’s current object of affection is brunette.”</p><p>“Either way, this is one gamble I’d rather not play at,” Lance remarked, “Especially with this hangover. Ciao, my Adira’s calling!” Sure enough, his ringtone, some sappy romance song-tune, for the Amazonian woman started playing and he almost skipped off to answer.</p><p>Eugene knew he wasn’t the only one who rolled his eyes, or smiled fondly at his friend’s retreating back. He really hoped to meet this Adira in person soon. </p><p>“Well, what do you say, Cass?” Eugene prompted the still silent detective. “…any chance anyone’s willing to chase this new angle?” Cassandra finally asked.</p><p>“Why <em>Cassie</em>,” Eugene began in a mock-surprised tone, enjoying her little cringe and frown, “Are you asking for help?”</p><p>“Can it Fitzherjerk!” Cassandra bite out, looking like she was really close to punching him, “Believe me, I’d rather be chasing this lead myself, but since we already have someone to charge at the moment, what with already having a suspect who was kinda caught in the act, I kinda have my hands busy with court until further notice.”</p><p>Yeah, Eugene couldn’t fault her for that and knew this was really biting at Cassandra’s pride. Didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it for what’s it worth though.</p><p>“I know,” He smirked, “I just don’t get to hear it so often, I just need to reaffirm.”</p><p>“Okay, enough,” Woody intercepted, “Just so we’re clear; we’ll keep lookin’ intah this case just on the off chance Gleeful ain’t the actual criminal, alright?”</p><p>“Right,” Eugene and Cassandra answered. “So, where do you suggest we start then?” John asked curiously, “If we’re really going to start this whole thing over, we still have an entire college to go through, students and faculty alike.”</p><p>“I guess we can start where the victims are most likely to all hang-out at one time or another,” Eugene reasoned, “Maybe re-interview them for common hang-outs, or any friends they might have in common; it isn’t a stretch to say that whoever the original target is, it can’t be someone they know at least in passing; like a partner in a joint-class project.”</p><p>They nodded, seeing the point and started for their desks, most likely to finish up whatever work they had before beginning to lend their helping hands to the case. Eugene then sighed as he sat down in his chair, already feeling exhausted and it was only his first day!</p><p>A quick glance at his phone revealed it to be only half past one and he resisted the urge to scream his frustration. Instead, he got up and grabbed his phone, heading to the rec-room, deciding he deserved a break after two straight hours of going over a co-worker’s case and only being able to grasp at straws for a weak lead.</p><p>He opened his new app and immediately pulled up Moonstone’s story. Since this morning, all the new content had mainly been a few brand new cute photos in sexy poses in very suggestive cloths; shorts that hung low on the hips, showing thin waist-band of the underwear underneath, a snug fitting shirt with a low-dipping V-neck completed with a deep red vest for color, a rare stray from his usual cool colors. The latest post was a teasing strip show in short-video format.</p><p>No more than maybe a minute at stretch if you rounded the numbers. But nothing completely naked though, most likely anticipation build up for investment. He doubted their were much guidelines considering this was a direct expansion from <em>Dark Kingdom</em>, just focused more on pictures than anything else.</p><p>So, he ducked into one of the smaller bathrooms, locking the door and settled on re-watching the private video. Eugene would be a hypocrite if he ever said he didn’t get a lot of satisfaction to know the only reason this video was made was for him. As much as he’d love to hear his actual name from those sinful lips, hearing his username was just as gratifying. He watched not to make as much a mess as last time.</p><p>A came out feeling far more relaxed than he had gone in and could only hope it meant he would be able to find out something more useful later on. Perhaps he should check the evidence and lab, maybe Tadashi and his little nerd crew could add to his theory.</p><p>He fished out his phone as he made his way to the elevator, knowing it would be better to text ahead of time on the chance anyone, mostly Gogo, was in a particularly foul mood.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hey, need some insight in2 a case. :FR</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Gogo in a good mood or a fowl mood? :FR</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Dr. T-mada: Okay, first off; puns, really?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Dr. T-mada: Second, sure; does this have anything 2 do with the college perv?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>What was the first clue? :FR</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And I regret nothing! :FR</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Dr. T-mada: Of course you don’t</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Dr. T-mada: And you asked if Gogo was in the good mood, if it had been any other case, you would’ve asked about me or someone else</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>;P :FR</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Dr. T-mada: So mature</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Dr. T-mada: And yeah, she says come on down if ur already in the elevator</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Eugene couldn’t help the wide grin at the dry wit they exchanged, even through text and emojis.</p><p>Despite Lance being his first ever friend, Tadashi had been the first real friend Eugene had ever made after he finally put his days as Flynn Rider behind him for good. Despite the more optimistic members of the force, like Honey Lemon and Fred, being friendly with him, they still seemed to act like they were walking on metaphorical egg-shells around him.</p><p>Tadashi, however, was the first person who didn’t act like he was the dirt under their shoes in human form or the Devil incarnate or like he was about to snap and lash out at them at the drop of a hat. He just treated him like anyone else, regardless of being aware of his less than flattering rap-sheet.</p><p>And it was a change that, to this day, Eugene was going to cherish.</p><p>Eugene took a moment to take in the lab as the doors slid open. It was as clean and immaculate as ever, honestly, Eugene was starting to wonder if being neat-freaks came with the hyper-intelligence. It almost felt like he stepped into a sci-fi movie with how every sparkled and how white the room looked with all its high-tech equipment, all arranged neatly in each nerd’s respective work-space. One large wifi screen nearly took up the entire wall across from him, different boxes of info and different mini-screens were all across it as the Lead-Egg-Heads and their aids worked and all another wall were tall shelves filled with evidence boxes of current cases, all carefully monitored and sealed until needed.</p><p>“Hey, Eugene!” Tadashi greeted from where he was typing on his laptop. “Hey Eugene!” Honey Lemon chirped with a wave as she looked up from her work to wave, which he returned. Wasabi just grunted from next to her as he peered into a microscope.</p><p>“Tadashi said something about you wanting to talk about the college rape cases,” Gogo said getting straight to the point as she stood at her work-station, the box for the case in question already there in front of her. “Hello to you too, Frostette,” Eugene remarked sarcastically, “You sure you and Cass aren’t related.”</p><p>“Positive,” Gogo replied curtly. “Well, we got talking and picked up a possible new lead to how this guy is targeting his victims,” Eugene explained.</p><p>“Why?” Gogo arched a thin brow, “Didn’t they arrest the guy while he was attacking victim number nine?”</p><p>Eugene felt his brow twitch at the blatant dehumanization and fought the urge to remind her that ‘victim number nine’s’ name was Vanellope, but he knew the distancing was simply Gogo’s way of handling and coping with the worser cases. So he simply took a deep breath and let it out.</p><p>“Yeah, but when you examine the case through this new lead and apply it to Gleeful and what we know about him as far as how this perv seems to think,” Eugene shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair out of habit, “It just…it just doesn’t fit.”</p><p>“Doesn’t fit how?” Gogo asked for clarification. “Well, I noticed how the first victim, Hildegard Frost, had her hair cut when I compared her pre and post attack pictures; so I looked at the other victims’ photos and saw it was the same, if they had long hair, this guy cut ‘em short; and it wasn’t even a flattering kinda cut either.”</p><p>“Okay, so he cut their for some of them, how does that suggest this isn’t Gleeful?” Gogo leaned against her table, crossing her arms as she tried to see where he was going with this.</p><p>“I’m getting there, let me finish, sheesh,” He rolled his eyes, smirking slightly as Wasabi and Tadashi snorted, Gogo just rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed look, which he took as his cue to continue, “Anyways, when I lined up all the pictures, I realized that it was only those victims who had long hair who had theirs cut, not the ones who already had theirs short; that didn’t make any sense, if it is a compulsion, shouldn’t he have cut all of his victims’ hair?”</p><p>“I’m feeling that’s a rhetorical question,” Tadashi remarked from his work space. “Yes, now shush,” Gogo snapped.</p><p>“Anyways…I asked Lance about it and found it weird too, since guys who took trophies usually took things with pictures, like licences or library cards, you know, so they can keep the victims’ faces fresh in their memory when they want to relive their crime,” Eugene continued to explain. “Gross, didn’t need that,” Gogo muttered and he shrugged, prompting her to motion at him, “Continue.”</p><p>“Anyways, even if that were the case, it still didn’t fit cause if he were taking the hair for trophies, he would’ve taken hair from all of them, cause it’d be a compulsion, meaning it would be part of his routine, something he can’t help to do,” Eugene continued to explain, “Meaning, he wouldn’t have just cut the hair of just these girls, he would’ve cut the hair of all of them; then I when I was looking at the pictures, I realized that they all looked really similar-”</p><p>“Well, I hope they’d look similar,” Gogo snarked, “Seeing as they’re all fair-skinned with black hair.”</p><p>“If you’ll let me finish!” Eugene frowned and she just smirked but stayed quite, “Sure, they looked pretty similar with their shared features, but with their hair all short, they look even more identical; they all even have freckles on their faces!” His brain then unhelpfully added in his head with the mental image of a certain pair of blue eyes and cute smile, <em>‘Just like Moonstone,'</em> And he shook his head before continuing, “The only real difference between them at that point would be their eye colors.”</p><p>The lab got uncomfortably quite at that point, and a quick glance from the corner of his eyes showed everyone was now listening in. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, this was the town’s biggest sex offender case in a while, at least, in terms of amount of attacks happening in such a quick, small time frame. It had everyone jumpy and worried for their daughters and sisters who still attended the school.</p><p>“And if you recall, the victims were all blindfolded,” Eugene added despite knowing he didn’t really have to remind her, he was using it to add to his point, “Meaning they just can’t see him, he can’t see their eyes; like he’s trying to make them be someone else.”</p><p>“You think he’s projecting onto these girls the person he actually wants,” Tadashi said in dawning horrified-realization. “Bingo,” Eugene replied throwing his hands up in a ‘finally’ type of gesture, “And since I’m sure Hiro’s filled you in on some stuff as he’s friends with Kiera, Gleeful’s current type are brunettes, not ravenettes.”</p><p>“Meaning there’s a strong hard chance he’s not the perv,” Wasabi said sounding just as horrified with the idea as Eugene was feeling that the monster was still at large, mostly likely stalking his next prey, “And there’s someone else in just as much danger, if not more so.”</p><p>“Basically,” Eugene sighed, “And I was hoping if you guys had any new possible clues to narrow things down more.”</p><p>“As much as I’d love to say that we do, Fitzherjerk,” Gogo said much to his annoyance at the persisting nickname, “I’m afraid we’re as much at a loss as you guys are; yes, there was DNA, both from the rape kit and from under several of the victims’ nails, but this guy must be super smart, cause there’s nothing; its like this guy’s a ghost!”</p><p>Eugene snorted, “Ghosts don’t leave semen, Gogo.” Wasabi wrinkled his nose in disgust, making his girlfriend pat his shoulder sympathetically.</p><p>“True, but that’s as good of a comparison as we’re going to get, Eugene,” Tadashi commented, “We must’ve run what little prints we could find through every possible database within our access limit and what we could push, same with the DNA, whoever this guy is, its genuinely like he just…appeared out of ether.”</p><p>“Its either he’s somehow managed to live off the grid his entire life,” Wasabi continued, “Or he’s continuously had others fall for his crimes with false evidence or the like, either way…”</p><p>“He’s virtually invisible,” Eugene realized, “But…if that’s true, assuming he’s been a criminal for a while, and given the lack of physical evidence to the contrary, I’d have to say he’s been on the wrong side of the law for a while, why is he suddenly slipping up now?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be asking that with your new squad?” Gogo arched a brow. “Congrats by the way!” Honey threw in excitedly with a very Rapunzel-esque grin that seriously had Eugene questioning if the two were somehow related, seriously, Honey Lemon and Gogo were basically were essentially Tadashi’s Rapunzel and Cassandra, they just weren’t dating each other.</p><p>“Thanks…” Eugene said slowly before answering, “I would be, but given I’m only asking this now, well…”</p><p>“Ugh…” Gogo face-palmed. “Well, isn’t it a common idea that serial offenders generally need, oh what’s it called? Ugh…a stresser?” Wasabi said after taking a moment to think of the appropriate term, “Before they start going off on a spree like this? Maybe something just triggered this sort of behaviour and this is just a new crime he’s getting himself into?”</p><p>“Stresser?” Tadashi crinkled his brows, “Have you been watching <em>Criminal Minds</em> again?”</p><p>“It’s a good show!” Wasabi said in his own defense. “It really is, great insight to the criminal mi-” Lemon started to agree before blinking, then brightening, “Now I get why its called that!” This time, everyone groaned.</p><p>“Okay, back on track,” Gogo sighed, “Unless you can get more people from campus to volunteer their DNA for testing, or their prints; I can’t give you anything, unless this guy starts going cyber-bully and taunts us via the email.”</p><p>“I hate to say but she’s right,” Tadashi agreed as he picked up the evidence box and started towards the elevator, “Your gonna have to get another suspect before we can really help you.”</p><p>Eugene ran a hand over his face, “That’s what I was afraid you’d say…” He followed his friend to the elevator, waving to the others over his shoulder, “Thanks anyways.”</p><p>Honey Lemon enthusiastically called back and he didn’t to glance to know she waved back, “No problem!”</p><p>When the elevator shut, both men were silent, until Tadashi broke it with a tentative, “Hey, Eugene…?” He hummed in acknowledgement, “For what its worth…I’m sorry,” Now that got his full attention, “For not noticing what was bothering you before sooner; I called myself a good friend and I couldn’t tell you were starting to feel over-pressured…”</p><p>“Hey, its not your fault Dashi,” Eugene frowned, “I’m the one who kept it to myself and, if anything, it helped me improve for the better in the long run; I doubt I’d be here right now if I hadn’t,” He then smirked, “Not that I’m going to thank the Chief or Mayor for being a pair of dicks.”</p><p>Now that got a little twitch of a genuine smile from the Asian man, “True, I’ll give it that,” But that smile fell back into a frown, “But I’m still worried about you, mentally I mean; look, I know the break-up still hurts,” Eugene looked down at that, unable to argue, “You’ve pushed yourself out of pain and paranoia; and its concerning; you’ve become the guy that’s known to rarely leave the station at this point; burying himself in very little thing that comes across his desk; some of us were actually worrying you were going to snap completely under the pressure!”</p><p>“Hey, it worked out didn’t it?” Eugene controlling himself and trying very hard not to snap out in reflex. “But what cost did it come to, Eugene?” Tadashi countered, “I know you didn’t spend any of that off time with Lance or the others, and you sure as hell didn’t spend it with Raps and Cassandra; I know you haven’t started dating again…”</p><p>“Why is everyone so interested in my god damn personal life lately?” Eugene finally snapped, feeling the growl reverberate up his chest and out with his next sentence, “Look, I am fine; yes, I’m not ready to date again, probably won’t be for a while; yes, the break-up does still sting; thank you very much; but I am making the best of it as I can!”</p><p>Tadashi immediately raised his hands, “Alright, alright, you don’t have to bite my head off; I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself and actually having some personal time,” He softened his expression, “Aunt Cass is worried about you, you know, so is Hiro, we haven’t seen you in the café for almost a month now.”</p><p>Eugene’s face softened as well, lips twitching oh so slightly at the memories of Tadashi’s perky, yet witty and bright little brother and his warm and welcoming aunt. When Tadashi made him a close enough friend, he more or less had dragged him to the café one day and he had practically been adopted into the Hamada family since; Lance too. And he’s never felt more at home before.</p><p>Then, he grimaced, pinching his nose, realizing the truth in Tadashi’s statement and inhaled deeply, “I know, fucking christ, I know; I know it’s a poor excuse, but you remember how the force treated me for the entire year before the break-up; if it hadn’t been for the fact that Gothel nearly killed me when I tried to rescue Rapunzel, I’d probably be behind bars right now and we both know it,” He ran his hand down his face again, “Like hell I want to go back to that,” His face softened though, adding, “And I miss them too…”</p><p>“What do you say to swinging by the café after shift Friday?” Tadashi asked, “We can bring Lance too, we can celebrate your promotion then; I know Aunt Cass would love it and Hiro too.”</p><p>Eugene couldn’t smiling at the idea, knowing the Hamada Matriach, she’d probably bake a cake and everything, and Hiro would probably ask a million and one questions about his new position, “Yeah…actually; that would be…great…” Tadashi returned the smile.</p><p>“And by the way,” Tadashi continued as they settled back into a more neutral mood, “If anything comes up, I’ll have Gogo text you and Cassandra; in the mean time, maybe ask around the college, maybe someone’s remembered something.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dashi,” Eugene replied as the elevator opened and they stepped out, “And I’ll text you guys in advance if we get any new evidence.”</p><p>“Yep,” Tadashi nodded taking the box to the officer’s lobby.</p><p>He followed in and blinked at the lack of sunhat and lead detective, questioning Lance, “Where’s Cassandra?”</p><p>“Got an urgent call,” Lance answered, “Something about her brother getting really freaked out during a workshop or something; she took off so fast I didn’t catch it all.”</p><p>“Huh,” Eugene blinked a flash of concern flaring, “Hope everyone’s fine.”</p><p>“Same here,” Simba remarked as he walked by, “Varian isn’t the type to freak out.” Eugene hummed in response.</p><p>Eugene spent the rest of his shift putting together a plan for his investigation the following day at the college, putting together a list of previously interviewed witnesses and arranging them in order of importance and made note to visit campus security. As he gathered up his stuff, he paused in thought before taking out his phone and opened Cassandra’s contact, and started typing:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hey, want me to grab u n Blondie something? Or r u still comforting yr brother? :Fitzherjerk</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Ice Queen: How sweet, but alls good over here, bio-dad made pasta and Raps is spending the week and weekend with her parents.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Ice Queen: Gogo have anything to say?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Unfortunately, no, about as much as we had b4. :Fitzherjerk</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>And, seriously, can you plz change my nickname? :Fitzherjerk</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Seriously, I get enough of that from Antze and Gogo. :Fitzherjerk</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>R u sure you three aren’t related? :Fitzherjerk</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Ice Queen: Pretty sure, though I wouldn’t put it past Gothel-dearest.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Ice Queen: But fine, Drama Queen</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Oi! :Fitzherjerk</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Ice Queen changes Fitzherjerk’s nickname.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>…I honestly can’t tell if this is worse n that’s very concerning. :Cheekbones</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Ice Queen: ;P! &gt;/&lt;!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Eugene snorted with a small smile, for all the headaches the woman can give him, it was a wit he came to cherish. And it was nice to know she was spending time with her actual family. He hoped her brother was okay...</p><p>He stopped at a new Indian restaurant that served take-out. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t the last time he went out and bought food without company. Progress, he supposed…it certainly was a stroke to his ego when the waitress taking his order kept blushing the entire time he was placing his order.</p><p>A lovely young woman of clear Indian decent with olive tanned skin, long black hair tied back in a braided ponytail, a red bindi on her forehead and brown Bambi eyes, her gold hoops only slightly out of place with her indigo uniform, but he found it gave her character. He caught the name ‘Shanti’ on her name-tag. She couldn’t have been any older than her earlier twenties, fresh out of High School eighteen at the youngest.</p><p>He was sorely tempted to ask for her number, but those damn pale blue eyes and freckled pale face popped into his head, overshading her face. It made him want to bang his head on the counter, but he just took his food and left with a wave.</p><p>He found himself unconsciously checking the icon for <em>SinPics</em> the entire way home and it wasn’t until he got to his door did he realize what he was doing and this time, he did bang his head, on said door. Of course, there was nothing, and it was somewhat easy to brush off the feeling of disappointment by thinking of the case.</p><p>He really did mean what he said to Tadashi though. His persistence actually was paying off. Seeing how he caught onto a new way of seeing how the guy was targeting his victims and saving the department face from wrongfully convicting a person, especially a well influential guy like Gleeful, even if Fredric wouldn’t take the guy seriously, the public would. So he considered the ‘safe than sorry’ approach the better option.</p><p>Realizing the street-lights were turning on, he decided to take his dinner outside, climbing up the fire-escape up to the complex’s roof and enjoy his food and the view at the same time. Call it sappy, but he often enjoyed taking in how the town seemed to take on a whole new appearance at the late hours. When the sun finally disappeared from view, the lights from neighbouring buildings littered along the dark streets, almost like the stars had come down from the sky.</p><p>It was moments like this he remembered why he continued to stay in Corona and remain on the force after the break-up. He might have been born in Selene, he may have grown on the two’s boarders and he very well may have bounced between the two, never staying too long in one or the other during his days as Flynn Rider, but between the two, Corona just had something about it he couldn’t help loving more. Something about it he wanted to protect more.</p><p>A reason he hoped they could take this sick perv down and soon; he hated how someone could prey shamelessly on the peaceful hopeful nature of the town’s college students. He hoped for restoring things to how they used to be, a quiet and peaceful life. He had a lot of hope for the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this has been a joy and a half and I want to say in advance right now, sorry if its been a long wait! I hope this chapter made up for it with some much awaited plot and some juicy smut-fun!</p><p>This being said, I'm getting into my (*) notes before I forget! ;P</p><p>Sinpics(1): Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I think some companies invest in more than one app for whatever their product is, be it games, public servies like food delivery or whatever, so I can see something like Dark Kingdoms expanding in a second service like this for a bigger cash flow, especially with someone like Z in charge and Hades at the helm. Btw: I couldn't think of more original name :/</p><p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's another follow up into Varian's side of things and...let's just say things are really about to get...interesting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the wait and I want to thank everyone for being so patient with my less the consistent updating schedule! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up that morning, he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something just felt off. He supposed one thing that tipped him off was the fact he woke up in his room, laptop on his desk, but thankfully, still in the hoodie. Usually when he fell asleep in his dressing room, he was allowed to stay there.</p><p>Mica must’ve found him. For such a thin and scrawny girl whose never played a sport a day in her life, the second youngest Rivera girl was shockingly strong. Seeing how this wouldn’t be the first time she carried him to bed by herself.</p><p>On another note, Ruddiger was still missing. Must still be with Micaela. Or with his father. Its one or the other.</p><p>Varian distracted himself by remembering he was still wearing his prized hoodie. And the scent was as strong as ever and he’d forever deny, out loud anyways, how amazing it was to wake up feeling so warm to the sweet smell of fresh pine and camp-fire. He nuzzled his cheek into the thick material of the hood, lazily playing with a cord through the much too long sleeves.</p><p>Its been a good long white since he last woke up like this. And lord above did he miss it…</p><p>Biting his lip as his gaze hazed back into unfocus, he thought back to the patron, FlynnRider01...shoot, when was the last time someone, anyone really outside his family and close friends had ever looked out for him like that? Not even the only person he could consider his best friend over in <em>Dark Kingdom</em> ever bothered. It felt…really nice though, he had to admit, to know somewhere cared despite clearly not knowing him. Not knowing his position. His past…</p><p>“Maybe I should…thank him properly,” Varian murmured before rolling around and sure enough, there was his phone, sitting innocently on his desk and grabbed hazily for it and checked the time, it was just a few minutes past eight.</p><p>Varian opened up his phone to find a few missed notifications, all of them from Cassandra, his Dad, Elena, Mica, Hiro, Tadashi and, surprisingly, even from Fred and Aunt Cass. His sister’s were straight forward, if a bit of a slight grammer mess from how hammered she most likely had been at the time, reassuring him she had gotten home safe and sound.</p><p>The rest, well, needless to say, he really needed to check his phone more often when he was out with Cassandra; all them were more or less the same thing, first it was Micaela and Hiro asking him for details about the mechanics workshop, and his Dad simply checking up on him. From there everyone was texting and trying to call him, all asking him if he was okay and the like, only by around five-to-six to send him reprimanding texts for worrying them, most likely when Mica found him.</p><p>His only other notifications had been from Edmund and from one of his co-models, Dipper. Edmund had sent him an invitation to<em> The Twilight Venture</em>, he wouldn’t necessarily call it a rave; it was more of <em>Dark Kingdom’s</em> way of allowing their models to physically interact with their fans. They were also accommodating to the guests’ possible quirks and interest, as well as providing for the models’ safety all at once.</p><p><em>Dark Kingdom</em> always rented out one of the moderately largest places they could find for <em>The Twilight Venture</em>, but not too big that they had more room then they knew what to sensibly do with. That was the beauty of having an organizer and event planner like Maleficent on the Board and Z knew it, the woman always knew where to find just the right sized venues for any occasion and all the right caterers and contractors to suit <em>Dark Kingdom’s</em> needs.</p><p>There would be a room that was pacifically designed and set-up for a particular kink. Nothing too zealous or overly done, but certainly allowing a sense of verity that it would never really get boring for anyone. Models would either be lying in wait for the guests to come to them or they would be out and mingling until they found someone to bring back to one of the rooms.</p><p>And of course, for safety, no more then two guests a room and guards at every door. Security and safety had certainly boomed from what he been told when Shere Khan took the lead and joined the Board as Head of Security.</p><p>Varian himself had only gone once the during the previous year, despite it being held at least twice, sometimes thrice, a year. It was before he was even half as popular as he was now, when he was still starting out and getting a feel for things. Models were given a huge check for participating, and there had been…let’s say quite the accident, over at <em>Snugly Duckling</em>, so Varian didn’t hesitate in attending. He hadn’t garnered all that much attention, purely for being so new and guests gathered for the familiarity of their favourite models. All the same, Varian couldn’t complain, it was how he meet…</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t let them get to you Goggles,” He could remember the first words he ever spoke to him as he approached with a friendly smile, emerald eyes seeming to glow and darken into a forest green behind his round glasses, “They’re always a bit judgy of the new guys, but they realize a jewel when they find one,” He could still remember how his cheeks burned when he gently brushed some of his bangs and tilted his head up with his chin to look into his eyes, “How about…we have some fun, Hummingbird?”</em>
</p><p><em>‘No,’</em> Varian shook his head, <em>‘None of that.’</em></p><p>Dipper had sent him a link and more or less a review via text message of the brand new expansion that <em>Dark Kingdom</em> was trying out. <em>Sinpics</em> was a concept Varian had heard of before, a company’s way of essentially creating something new to sell the same things, just focusing one particular staple more then others. In this instance, focusing more on pictures than videos. Whatever sells he supposed.</p><p>He snapped a new cute picture to upload onto his original <em>Dark Kingdom</em> page before uploading onto his new<em> Sinpics</em>. One didn’t just blindly dive in head first, as he recalled Adira explaining once when he asked about building up popularity. It was all about the build up, the suspense; use the sense of anticipation as a tool to gain followers, then dive-bomb with the good stuff. So far, it had worked pretty well. He added a good morning caption as always with the appropriate emojis before finally getting up.</p><p>He tiptoed over to his door and down the hall, a soft push on the door revealed Micaela past out in bed, Hiro curled up next to her. The sight made Varian smile despite the burn in his chest. He went straight to his room and into his closest, selecting his favourite toy from his collection; he just loved the blush nude models, they just felt amazing under his fingers.</p><p>He set himself to work making the video for FlynnRider01. Try as he might to keep his volume to the minimal since he did share the floor, but he may have gotten a little too into the performance, to the point his body slumped onto the bed and was left gasping for his breath, a teary smile on his face. He had a good idea his dear Mister Rider would follow along the video perfectly.</p><p><em>‘I bet he jerks off to just about whatever I do,’</em> Varian mused brows furrowing, feeling himself getting hard again imagining it, which didn't help his situation,<em> ‘Following my lead…’</em> Shallow huffs and soft, breathy moans escaped his lips as his imagination went rampant, running his messy hands over himself. He bite down on the knuckles he shoved into his mouth, trying to stifle the loud moan from stroking over his sensitive cock.</p><p>“F-Fire…aaah…why does my-ooh! My body feel like itssss…on fi-fire…ah fuck…” Varian muttered tossing his head side to side and inhaling the hoodie’s scent, freckled, pale skin heating up rapidly.</p><p>He suddenly shot up with a sharp gasp, panting, “Shower…a shower will help…I hope…” On wobbly, weakened legs, he rose up and remembered to fix up the hoodie before stepping out into the hall and into the bathroom, remembering to lock the door behind him, phone in hand for his usual before and after shower pics, but let the steam clear in favor of a cold shower to cool himself off. He took off the hoodie and folded it neatly on top the toilet lid for safe-keeping.</p><p>Varian got overly excited before but never anything like this, everything just felt like it was one fire. Every nerve, every fine hair, just, everything felt too hot. His throat felt scratchy and dry like he swallowed hot sand. He felt hyper-aware of each little droplet of water that hit his skin as he showered.</p><p>“Damn it…too early for this…” Varian sighed heavily before turning the water off and slowly made his way back to his room, hoodie in hand. The strong smell of pine and camp-fire made him swoon, the burning of a blush on heated his face.</p><p>Lidded, hazy eyes flittered to the hoodie. For some reason it seemed as if the smell just got stronger, which made no sense. But he was in no mood to question it.</p><p>A sudden pounding at his door made him jump and nearly drop his phone and the hoodie, Micaela calling impatiently, “Varian! <em>Meinu</em>, are you up yet? Don’t think just you stayed up a bit last night means you get to shrink off school!”</p><p>“V, seriously, Hector’s picking us up soon,” Hiro’s voice called as well, prompting Varian to mentally curse, “Are you even up?”</p><p>“I’m up!” Varian called mentally patting himself on the back for how his voice didn’t crack or stutter, “I-I’ll be right there! Sheesh!” Much, didn’t crack or stutter much.</p><p>“Are you okay in there V?” Hiro asked in concern, “You don’t sound too hot.”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Varian reassured. “Leave him be, Hiro,” He heard Micaela sigh, “I think he posted another video last night after getting home drunk.”</p><p>“<em>Kami(1)</em> give me strength…” He heard Hiro mutter and Varian couldn’t help smirking to himself, “One of these days Varian…” He listened as their footsteps and sighed, realizing how much time he spent in the shower. He had maybe time for one cute outfit pic for <em>Sinpics</em> before having to leave for school, especially if he got breakfast at <em>North’s Den</em>…and maybe a pick me up with Jack while he was at it.</p><p>Yeah, this was defiantly the last time he was allowing Brother-Sister Time on a school week day. Officially, the last, he didn’t care what pleading Cassandra tried to pull.</p><p>He quickly put together a cute outfit with another pair of short-shorts, the ones that were actually comfy with a pair of underwear, a simple white shirt and his favorite red vest. He posted the picture along with a strip-tease short video he had taken earlier in the week when he first heard of an expansion.</p><p>Varian quickly changed into a loose teal colored dress that stopped just an inch above the knees that was sleeveless and had a simple, modest jewel neckline, a high-pair of black knee-socks and matching teal wedge-heels. Simple, but quick. He stuffed his make-up and accessories into his clutch and tossed that into his bag, planning to put it all on at school, again.</p><p>“Varian,” Mama Elena began as he reached the end of the stairs, “Last night was-”</p><p>“Unacceptable, I know, <em>Abuela</em>,” Varian said a little rushedly, kissing her cheek apologetically, “I am so sorry, I won’t do it again and I won’t stay out late on a school day again; I’m eating at school, love you guys, bye!” He kissed Lusia goodbye as well before almost sprinting down the next set of stairs, nearly tripping on a fleeing Ruddiger on the way down, he shouted to the rest of the Riveras, “Bye!”</p><p>He barely heard the returning, “Bye!” Over the door as he slammed it shut, hurrying across the parking lot to where his uncle’s gleaming, silvery sports car laid in wait.</p><p>“Nephew,” Hector greeted with a raised brow at his rushed demeanor as Varian slid across the hood before getting into the passenger side, Hiro and Micaela sitting in back per usual. “What was that about me having the waking-up late problem again, <em>hermano querido(2)</em>?” Micela smirked wickedly, earning a middle finger from Varian. “Go drag Hiro somewhere on stay lost for a couple hours, why don’t you, <em>perra</em>?” Varian shot back, ignoring the indigent spluttering from Hiro, Micaela just shrugged as she cozied up to her blushing boyfriend, kissing his cheek sweetly.</p><p>“Language, Nephew,” Hector scolded half-heartedly, prompting an eye roll from Varian. “Like your one to talk,” The youngest of the trio remarked.</p><p>“So…how’s the gym coming along, Hector?” Hiro asked clearly trying to defuse the tension. “About as well as it can be,” Hector shrugged, “Don’t you two have Mechanics today?” The question made Varian wince a little, it wasn’t that he disliked the class or the workshop, far from, he just hated a good chunk of his classmates. <strike>All of them bigot-spewing jerks, save for a few excluding Hiro.</strike></p><p>“Yeah, we’re still working on that station wagon Professor Silver assigned us,” Hiro answered. “The AMG Mercedes?” Hector asked curiously. “Volvo V60,” Both boys answered Varian grimacing a little, remembering how he lost to Hiro and was the one stuck having to stretch and dip into the large hood of the car. <strike>God he hated rock-paper-scissors…</strike></p><p>Varian’s mind started to wonder as he tuned out the conversation. He had to wonder if FlynnRider01 liked his gift, if he followed along and how well. He wondered if he was another student like Jack or had had somewhere they had to rush to. Did he make time to watch it? Or did they duck into the bathroom to watch it and take care of himself quick? <strike>The possibilities were endless…</strike></p><p>He started to squirm in his seat as he thought on it, helplessly cursing in his head as his body started to heat up all over again. His treacherous mind started to recall Rider’s responses to last night’s stream.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Are you really that much of a slut for that random ass scent?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Was that your weak spot? Found it like a good slut.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted more…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Such a good boy</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Varian!” A violent shaking and three voices shouting in his ears brought him out of his thoughts, and he realized they were at the school. “Should I call…” Hector started in concern and Varian panicked.</p><p>“No need, just hungry and thinking of what to get at<em> North’s Den</em>!” Varian reassured quickly, kissing his uncle’s cheek in gratitude, before practically shooting himself out of the car, throwing hastily, “Gottagonow,bye!”</p><p>Hector, Micaela and Hiro all shared a look, before the younger two looked at each other as the man drove off.</p><p>“I know the bar is set pretty high but…” Hiro began, “Does something seem…off about V to you?”</p><p>“You mean besides the fact he had that weird hoodie?” Micaela asked, “And that creepy-ass picture on his phone?” She shuddered as she recalled the notification that had gone off on Varian’s phone after she put him to bed; it was a picture of Varian with some guy they didn’t recognize, one of Cassandra’s friends from work no doubt. It had been taken from the side so neither noticed. What concerned her was the caption this ‘secret admirer’ had posted under it:</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SecretAdmirer_01: You looked so sexy out there, wish I was able to get you away for a dance.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Call her paranoid, but Micaela got the feeling it wasn’t just a dance this guy was possibly after, before adding to the conversation, “Yeah…”</p><p>Varian tried to keep himself somewhat calm as he sped-walked along the path to <em>North’s Den</em>. Everything just burned and he knew he had to cool himself and quick. Just as he turned a corner, Varian grunted as he collided with something big and hard, nearly falling back onto his ass, when a strong arm caught him by the waist, its owner exclaiming, “You okay?”</p><p>Varian was startled to see it was Andrew, hair back in its bun and his work uniform, the man smiled in amusement, “Hi.”</p><p>He blushed, embarrassed and shy, “Hi…”</p><p>“You feeling okay, kid?” Andrew asked in concern taking in the dark flush on his face and how he was heavily breathing and seemed to struggle not to sway and wobble on his feet, “You don’t look too hot.”</p><p>“Y-Y-Yeah…I’m fine!” Varian reassured with a smile he hoped didn’t look as tight as it felt, “Just…a bit of a long night…” He chuckled nervously, eyes hazy as they strayed towards the coffee shop.</p><p>“Ah…” Andrew said sounding rather understanding and sympathetic, “Then don’t let me stop you, I hear they’re having a sale on anything with ice cream in it.” He winked playfully and Varian felt his cheeks reddened a bit more.</p><p>His smile became a little more relaxed, “Thanks for the tip!” For some reason, now Andrew’s cheeks were turning a little red and his expression suddenly darkened for a brief moment, eyes dilating in a familiar manner that had Varian momentarily thrown from his lust induced haze, “Andrew?”</p><p>The older man shook his head, “Ah, nothing! Just realized I had another box to get to one of the upper floors!” He patted Varian on the shoulder, “See you later, Varian.”</p><p>Varian briskly hurried on to the coffee shop, almost throwing the door open in his hurry, startling the couple who had been sitting in the booth closest to the door in question. His heels clicked against the stainless grey tiles of the floor as he made his way to the counter. Thankfully, things seemed to be a bit on the slow side.</p><p>Jack looked at him in a bit of surprise as he finished writing down an order, “Varian?”</p><p>“Do…” Varian began before swallowing, feeling his knees begin to quiver like jello from the strength of the sudden wave of the continued unquenched arousal that had been plaguing him all morning, “Do you…have a moment?”</p><p>Jack took in Varian’s face and turned to Phil, “Will you alright for a bit?” Phil grunted in response and Jack took it as affirmative, motioning for the dazed man to follow him into the back.</p><p>Varian never really noticed how large the shop was, having never been past the counter before. He did remember Jack mentioning once how there was more then one storage room since the menu items were extensive despite being so simple. He was grateful for this though, as Jack suddenly grabbed him and ducked into one of them, pulling him by the many tall and well-filled shelves, before pulling him close and kissing him. Hard.</p><p>Varian finally felt his self-control snap and moan wantonly as he raised his hands to hold Jack’s head, pressing himself up against the other and rolling his hips in uncontrollable desperation for some form of relief. In response, Jack rolled his hips back, one hand reaching between them to palm him through his dress, while the other quickly grasped tightly onto the back of Varian’s head, keeping it in place when he started to pull away at the touch.</p><p>Varian felt tears prickle his eyes at the slight sting in his scalp, which traveled down his spine to his groin and groaned helplessly as he was pushed up against the wall behind him, pressed between cold stone and a warm body. He peeked his eyes open to find Jack staring back, his normally bright eyes almost black with how clouded they were.</p><p>When they finally parted, Jack more or less growled, “Damn did you really sleep with that hoodie on?” His hand in Varian’s hair tightened harder and then pulled. Hard. Varian gasped in both pain and surprise as his head was forced to tilt back, allowing the white-haired male to nip and kiss at his neck, also breathing in as he did so, “Fuck, you did, didn’t you? Bet you woke up to it too; no wonder you’re so horny if that scent really does work you up so much.”</p><p>“Nnngh…aaah…” Varian moaned helplessly, only able to wiggle his hips in his pinned position, “I…mmh!” His attempt to talk was cut off by a fierce kiss from Jack, tongue invading into his mouth without any warning and Varian immediately raised his to meet the other, moaning.</p><p>Jack didn’t waste further time, abandoning his grip on Varian’s head and erection to push the skirt up and over Varian’s chest, tucking it securely into the collar to keep it up. Breaking the kiss for air, Jack immediately began peppering nips and kisses along Varian’s neck as his hands trailed down, leaving a tingling trail in their wake across the shorter student’s skin. Varian gasped when Jack’s mouth followed the direction, only to then find one of the ravenet’s nipples, alternating between light scraping of teeth and flicks of the tongue. Varian felt the tears springing against his eyes as he groaned and panted for breath.</p><p>Jack slid his fingers under the band of Varian’s underwear and pulled them all the way down to his ankles in one harsh pull, “That was a very interesting video by the way…quite amusing to watch people figure out what you were up too.”</p><p>Varian’s mind, usually sharp and attentive, was sluggishly and scrambling to properly think through what he was told and form a proper response. Trying to remember if he had seen Jack’s username during the stream, “You saw-ahh!”</p><p>He cried when Jack moved his head to one of his hips and harshly bit down just enough to bruise. Jack then kissed the forming hickey in apology.</p><p>“You never struck me as the kind of bitch who’d lose it just from a smell of all things, but I guess I underestimated just much of slut you were,” Jack commented, tone heavy with lust but in way one could almost mistake for conversational if not for the topic and situation at hand, “I guess Moonstone isn’t that much of a separate personality, after all.”</p><p>“I…I’m no-ooh!” Varian tried to protest only to groan as Jack finally grasped his erection and gave it a slow pump, cutting him off easily. “Don’t try to deny it,” Jack hissed as his breath hitched, letting go so he could grab Varian’s bag and already knew which pocket had what he was looking for, pulling out the tube of lube and gave it a once over, smirking, “And a brand new bottle too, did you use up the old one at the club? I wonder how many people recognized you there; how many would’ve jumped you if given the chance…?”</p><p>There was something in the way Jack used such a dark, yet husky tone as he painted the scenario into Varian’s mind, coupled with the jolts of excitement coursing up his spine, had him drooling. Jack chuckled wickedly as he watched one of his lubed fingers were more less swallowed eagerly by Varian’s hole, a grin forming on his face, “Fuck, you’re already opening up so easily; what a little slut you are, how many guys did you ‘have fun with’ at the club before the video?”</p><p>Varian cried out wordlessly, biting his lip trying to keep quite as not to garner unwanted attention from anyone outside, but Jack wasn’t having the silence and immediately added a second finger, curling them against his prostate, growling, “Answer me, slut.”</p><p>“Ahhhhh~!” Varian moaned out before answering quickly, straining to control his volume, “None! I swear, none! Oh god…” His voice broke as a third finger was added, pushing in and then sliding out, only to then stretch out against the muscle around them and curl against that spot that had him seeing stars.</p><p>“Not sure if I completely believe you when you’re moaning like a wanton whore,” Jack said chuckling as Varian tried to trash against him but he held him still enough, “I’ll bet anyone could’ve walked in on you during that video and you would’ve been so far gone you would’ve begged them to fuck you.”</p><p>Varian felt the tears slipping down his reddened cheeks, unable to defend himself nor really wanting to. He could only focus on that insufferable and insatiable heat that was threatening to consume him whole, and the familiar coiling in his stomach that was the only source to any relief. He nearly cried when the fingers were removed, only to be silenced by a swift peck by Jack as the white-haired man stood.</p><p>Jack reached down and unzipped his jeans, finishing out his erection; nearly the entire thing was a reddish color, the head almost purplish and glistened with precum. Varian moaned at the sight of it, leaving Jack to chuckle, “This is what you want, isn’t it?” Varian could only nod, not trusting his voice, but Jack appeared to be in quite the sadistic mood, “Sorry, slut, I didn’t quite catch that; what is it you want?”</p><p>“Y-Yesss~” Varian groaned, clutching onto the older student for dear life, rutting his hips desperately for friction, “Pleeaseee, Ja-aaah-ck!”</p><p>Without warning, Jack turned Varian around and grasped onto the back of his thighs, lifting him up with ease, eliciting a yelp from the ravenet, only for it to turn into a moan as he rubbed the tip of the head against his entrance. Varian tried to grind his hips back, hoping for some stimulus, but to no avail.</p><p>“Pleaseee~!” Varian begged unable to take it anymore, “Fuck me!”</p><p>Jack chuckled darkly into his ear, “If you insist~” Before trusting up into the tight hole in one swift motion, Varian couldn’t hold back anymore, throwing his head back against the other’s shoulder, a satisfied smile forming as he almost screamed in pleasure…had Jack not seen it coming and silenced him, mostly, with a kiss. It was a little sloppy, but Varian was feeling too good to complain.</p><p>Now Varian was seriously questioning why he didn’t get himself a partner if things were this good. <strike>He really confused himself sometimes…</strike></p><p>Parting for air, Varian gasped when Jack’s thrusts finally nailed his prostate, “Sooo…go-gooood~! Mooooreee~!”</p><p>“Of course,” Jack chuckled, “You always want more-ah! You want the real thing, not some shitty toy; don’t you?”</p><p>At any other time, when Varian’s hormones weren’t so far gone, they controlled everything at this point, the science student would’ve retorted that some of those toys were quite expensive and half he only got due to subscription and being one of <em>Dark Kingdom’s</em> best young models discounts. But as it stood, he brain was just to muddled and heat-ridden to care.</p><p>“Ugh! Yeaaah~!” Varian cried almost brokenly, “Aah~ Nngh!”</p><p>“Listen to you, I bet someone could walk in right now and you wouldn’t even care,” Jack remarked, “But you like when people watch you; you get off on being a perfect little slut for all to see, don’t you?”</p><p>Varian moaned weakly when the thrusts started to slow and mindlessly nodded, even if he wasn’t so gone, he wouldn’t have argued. They both knew he never would’ve become Moonstone if he wasn’t comfortable with people watching him. Hell, if it weren’t for the fact he still had enough mind and will power when he got through the door, he very much would’ve pushed Jack to the ground and just had his way behind the counter or in the hall for anyone to see.</p><p>He doubted Jack would’ve cared if not for the ramifications of school rules of being caught, he had very little sense of shame…</p><p>Both boys were so far gone into chasing their respective highs of pleasure, neither of them were aware of the door opening. A single dark eye glared in towards them.</p><p>A quick flash and as soon as the door was opened, it was closed again. Neither college student any the wiser.</p><p>Jack hissed at the feeling of Varian’s hole tightening, a sign of his orgasm nearing, “Damn it…Jay…aah~” He came with a shuddering groan, filling the young man in his arms with shot after shot of cum. Varian felt each splash of hot cum against his prostate and it was the final push he ended to finally tip over the edge, moaning in satisfying bliss as he released onto the wall in front of him, toes curling.</p><p>Jack slowly sank down to his knees after pulling out, gently setting Varian down as they both caught their breath, Varian more so than Jack as cum dripped lewdly from his abused hole, forming a puddle under him. Jack got up and reached for one of the rolls of paper towels they kept in case of messes, like ripping a bag of sugar or spilling a container of milk. He cleaned himself off first and tucked himself away.</p><p>He tossed out the used towel and retrieved more just as Varian finally recovered, he knelt by him with very concerned eyes, “Shit, I didn’t over-do it, did I?” And Varian couldn’t help a little smile that formed on his face.</p><p>Despite how well Jack played the part of a truly sadistic and rough lover, maybe a little too well at times depending, he was always regretful and apologetic afterwards, especially if he realizes he may have gotten a bit too into it.</p><p>Varian winced slightly as he forced himself to his knees, spreading his hole open in order to empty out the rest of the cum, “I’m alright…and no more then usual…”</p><p>“Seriously, though V, are you okay?” Jack asked raising a brow as he set to work to trying to clean up the best he could, grimacing as he did so, but kept looking concerned all the while, “I mean, I’m not complaining or anything, but this makes the second time this we’ve hooked up this early in the morning,” Varian cringed, conceding the point, as up to this week they tried to keep their hook-ups consistently after lunch or after school before heading home, Jack raised a brow at him, “Did that hoodie seriously work you up that much?”</p><p>“I don’t know what it is,” Varian admitted as he slowly stood, gratefully accepting the paper towels that were offered to further clean himself off, wincing slightly as he did so, “I guess…I guess I’m just feeling a bit…frustrated and pent up.”</p><p>“Can’t see how, given what you do,” Jack pointed out as he got his fourth helping of paper towel to clean up the puddle Varian had made. “And you keep failing to remember how stressful the career of a camboy can be when one has their bosses breathing down their necks and using their uncle to help do it,” Varian deadpanned and Jack flinched in response at the reminder of how little he fully understood the industry Varian had gotten himself into. “Fair enough,” Jack conceded knowing arguing about would do no one any favors.</p><p>Realizing how sweaty he had gotten, Varian grabbed more paper-towel and started to pat himself down before cleaning up the wall, when his stomach growled and he tensed, face flushing dark. “Did you…skip breakfast?” Jack asked raising a brow, amusement starting to show and Varian was grateful to for the shift in focus.</p><p>“I may have slept in a bit,” Varian admitted, “And I was originally coming here to get a quick breakfast before class, but…”</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?” Jack laughed as he tossed out the last of the paper towel, now satisfied with the clean-up. “Just cute?” Varian pouted playfully, batting his lashes and they both laughed as they quickly fixed up their clothes. “And sexy as fuck,” Jack amended as they finally left. “And don’t you know it,” Varian smirked poking his shoulder playfully, “So, I heard anything with ice cream in it is on sale?”</p><p>“Rumor mills, they ruin surprises, I swear!” Jack huffed dramatically, “Can I put you down for a coffee frappe or a chocolate mocha iced coffee?”</p><p>“Frappe, and just an egg muffin,” Varian replied with a smile at the ease of the situation, a reason to count himself lucky he supposed, he paused as his stomach rumbled, “Maybe make that two.”</p><p>“Coming right up,” Jack reassured with a wink. “Do you think I can use the bathroom, didn’t have time to finish up at home,” Varian said remembering the fact. “Sure, here,” Jack said pushing open a door that was labelled ‘employee’. “Thanks,” Varian smiled as he headed in, making sure to lock it behind him out of habit.</p><p>He didn’t do much with his make-up as he originally intended given he had mechanics right after study period, which he also accounted to his weird sense of luck, all things considered. So he just focused on covering the little marks Jack made with his concealer and just put a little gloss on his lips before putting on his ruby studs and his mother’s crescent moon necklace.</p><p>From there the morning just…breezed by for Varian. He didn’t realize how much he was letting himself get pent up, but he suddenly felt much lighter. Sure, he still had this sinking feeling like he should keep his guard up, but…he was just feeling silly at this point. Everyone was looking so much calmer and serene, like before these attacks ever happened. So he shook it off.</p><p>Finally, the Mechanics Workshop was on and he pulled at the dark jean suit that everyone was given. This was one of the few instances he ever dressed his actual gender. He only made the expectations when safety was concerned, hence the baggy cloths, thick gloves, his mother’s goggles and the heavy-duty iron-toe boots.</p><p>“Alright everyone, remember, these things are counting towards half of the practical part of your grade this semester!” The Professor, Bernard Metro, or ‘Megamind’ as a couple of students jokingly call him for his intelligence and large head, called over the megaphone he carried around to save himself the trouble of walking around and repeating himself or having to be away from his students in the observatory to use the mike, “And as soon as you guys and gals are done here, we’re moving on to dual-tire vehicles, so summit your finishing summaries of your completed cars as soon as you’re done!”</p><p>“Easy for him to fricking say, he’s not the one actually putting these things together,” Hiro remarked from under the station-wagon he and Varian were working on. The goal of the assignment was taking completely totalled and wrecked cars that their Professor had personally selected and making them as good as new with improvements.</p><p>“So says the guy who doesn’t have the hood hovering over him ready to drop at a moment’s notice,” Varian quipped back from where he was bent over, having to carefully lay on some of the engine parts in order to properly reach what he needed, irregardless of which side of the hood he stood at. He was still cursing the fact Hiro just had to pick the car with the longest hood. It was at the point his toes barely touched the floor. Sometimes he really hated being so short...</p><p>“Are you still salty over losing the rock-paper-scissors thing?” Hiro asked and Varian could hear his smirk, “I thought Mica was suppose to be the one with grudge problem.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Varian huffed and would’ve flipped him the finger if he could’ve, instead focusing on the breather hose he was trying to measure so he could connect intake hose to the valve cover, a box of them next to him so he didn’t have to constantly went back and forth till he had the right one, “And don’t let Ella hear you say that.”</p><p>Hiro decided to change the subject, “So, how was Cassandra?”</p><p>Varian tensed slightly, but kept his focus on his work, “It was fine; had lots of fun dancing, got to meet the Assistant District Attorney and try a bunch of new drinks; we got to try <em>Fern Gully</em> more.”</p><p>“Adding to the list of things to do once this whole attack thing is officially over,” Hiro remarked but the sounds his tools made suddenly paused, “Wait, you met who?”</p><p>“The ADA for the Corona justice system,” Varian repeated himself with amusement, “Skellington, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“You had drinks and danced with the Pumpkin King?” Hiro asked in disbelief. Now it was Varian’s turn to pause, leaning and craning to look over the side of the hood as Hiro rolled himself up enough to peer his head out from under the car, “I’m sorry, the what king?”</p><p>“The Pumpkin King,” Now it was Hiro’s turn to repeat himself, “Every year one of the districts in the rural area has this big Halloween get-together and they crown the most terrifying the Pumpkin King or Queen, think of it as the Halloween version of a beauty pageant, but the goal is to be super creepy and scary.”</p><p>“Huh,” Was all Varian could say, “Well, if the current one is called Jack Skellington and looks like he belongs in a Dracula movie, then, yeah, I guess I did,” He shook his head and returned to his work, “Now get back under there, those pipes and cords aren’t going to connect themselves, ya know.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, sheesh!” Hiro rolled his eyes but rolled back under to continue his work as well, pulling his own goggles back over his eyes in cause a pipe or tube leaked onto his face, “Man, Mica and I really need to start going with you more, if you’re sister is going to keep inviting people like that.”</p><p>“Nice to know you’re friends with me for my sister’s connections,” Varian rolled his eyes as well, tone so dry he wondered if this was Africa and not Europe, “Good to know I have such loyal and loving friends!”</p><p>Hiro snorted, “You know you love us!” Only to suddenly yell as the sound of something spraying filled Varian’s ears as the Asian boy started to splutter, cough and curse, “BAH! WHA-DAMN IT ALL!”</p><p>“Hiro?” Varian asked in concern before the other finally wheeled out from under the car. “Damn it!” Hiro cursed and Varian had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, the guy’s face was more or less stained with oil and so was his shirt and uniform jacket, “One of the tubes burst, I thought I told you not to turn anything on!”</p><p>“Fuck you, I didn’t!” Varian huffed carefully shuffling back to get off the hood, “Could it have started on its own?”</p><p>“Since when can cars just start on their own?” Hiro asked pulling off his goggles, leaving a noticeable outline around his eyes in the oil, he then looked down at his cloths and groaned, “Now I have to run and change. Again.”</p><p>“We really need to ask Professor Megamind for better tubes, this is, what?” Varian asked, “The fifth one in a row this third week?” Needless to say this wasn’t the first malfunction and Varian had the idea it wouldn’t be the last until they got part-upgrades.</p><p>“Ask that cheapskate?” Hiro huffed and Varian held up his hands in surrender, “Will you be okay while I got change and look for better tubes?” Varian sighed with an eye-roll at the question, but he supposed he couldn’t entirely fault Hiro for it.</p><p>Both Mica and Hiro were still under the mindset he was a defenseless possible target. But given in Workshops like this where the work required a lot of space, and given how their space in particular was the furthest from the doors and in the observatory’s blind-spot due to some equipment being poorly placed in the way, along with all the noise of tools, equipment and such; it would be far too easy for someone to sneak up on him.</p><p>If that had been the attacker’s usual method of striking.</p><p>“Since when does anyone get attacked in broad daylight in the middle of class?” Varian retorted rhetorically, before shooing him, “Now go,” Hiro looked unsure, but left anyways, “And see if you can’t find any bigger caps!” Hiro waved in acknowledgement and Varian shook his head, sometimes he had to wonder who was the real over-protective nutcase in that family; Hiro or Tadashi.</p><p>Deciding he needed a break from the work-noise, Varian pulled up his ear-buds, setting his phone up carefully against the throttle body of the engine once he got back under the hood, selecting Lady Gaga’s Paparazzi and tried to focus on his work. He had finally found the right sized breather hose and was about to focus on the next part of the engine that needed his attention most, when a sudden ding made him jump, banging his head on the hood, but thankfully, he didn’t jostle it enough for it fall on him.</p><p>He quickly looked up at his phone and realized it was his SnapChat. Curious to who would send him something at this odd hour, as it was usually silent around now, Varian took out his buds, carefully putting them in his pocket before pausing the song and opening the notification, and his eyes’ widened, heart-freezing and he nearly dropped the phone in shock.</p><p>It was from SecretAdmirer_1, and it was a picture of him and Jack again. But this time, it was of them having sex, in the storage room of North’s Den; Jack was holding him up by his thighs, cock buried balls deep inside him. It was taken at a distance, so it was hard to exactly tell definitive features, especially with supplies in the way but there was no denying Jack’s uniform shirt or his blue streak. Someone had been in the room with them. Someone who knew he was Moonstone. Someone on campus…his breath hitched at the caption underneath.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Secret Admirer_1: Fucking bastard doesn’t deserve have you</strong> </em>
</p><p>Not a second later, another text, no picture, was sent;</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SecretAdmirer_1: A doll like you shouldn’t spread your legs for an albino jock</strong> </em>
</p><p>Varian barely had time to react when suddenly, the bar holding up the hood gave and he yelled out as it fell, but just as it was inches away from hitting him in the back, it was caught. He breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Oh, thank you Hiro,” Varian sighed in relief, letting his forehead drop to rest against the throttle body, “I don’t know why you came back but I’m glad you did, I do not need to listen Aunt Adira or Mama Luisa going off about work place accide-” He was cut off by a familiar ding and his entire body froze.</p><p>His eyes lingered back slowly to the screen of his phone and this time, he did drop it. The picture, he was horrified, was the station-wagon he and Hiro was working on. But to be more pacific, there were his legs, dangling in front of the grill from under the hood. Which, he just realized was no longer being supported by the hands that caught it, rather, had been rested gently onto his lower back. It was SecretAdmirer_1 again;</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SecretAdmirer_1: You look good enough to eat bent over, though you could do without the baggy pants.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Varian didn’t hesitate in trying to get up, panic setting in, but a hand on the hood, pressing just enough to get the massage across, had him quickly stopping. Varian swallowed back the choked sound that wanted to escape his throat, mind racing a mile a minute. This couldn’t have been the rapist; Gideon was in prison and he never attacked during classes, always late at night. His vision blurred and he cursed as he realized he was starting to cry. He tried to kick back at whoever was behind him, but they grabbed him by the hips and held him in place.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Varian yelled as loud as he could, hoping to get one of his classmates’ attention, struggling and squirming against the strong grip, “Let go! Whoever this is; this is NOT funny! Hello? Hiro! Somebody!” He tensed when he felt one hand gently rub circles into his hip-bone, as if trying to be comforting, while the other hand reached around to his front and began to grope him through his jeans.</p><p>Varian gasped at the touch and his struggles renewed, “Gah~! St-stop that! Don’t touch me! Stop it! HIRO!” Tears were flooding his vision to the point the had to blindly grope for his phone. He rubbed at his eyes before opening up his Messenger and tapped open Hiro’s contact and frantically typed;</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Help me! : Alchemistboi</strong> </em>
</p><p>But a familiar ding this time made Varian whimper in horror, <em>‘Hiro left his phone in the car, didn’t he?’</em></p><p>Varian gasped in shock as he felt his pants get pulled down to his ankles, leaving him in his black panties. The word ‘no’ repeated itself over and over in his head as Varian tried to convince himself this was all a bad dream, trying again to kick whoever was behind him when he felt the person either lean or kneel, as he felt the hands travel down from his hip and crotch to caress his legs, sending an unwanted shiver up his spine, but the other was stronger and held his legs in place.</p><p>“Stop…” Varian cursed how weak and broken his voice had turned, vision blurring again as he realized he had no choice but to allow this to happen, “Please…stop it…no…” But the hands simply trailed back up, rubbing into his thighs in a manner that would’ve been comforting had the situation been different, he screamed out, “HELP ME, PLEASE!” He then cried out as he felt a harsh swat to his ass.</p><p>But no one seemed to hear him as he then felt his panties get dragged down soon after. “Stop; stop it…please…” Varian begged hating the helplessness he was feeling, only to gasp when he felt what could only be a tongue suddenly lick against his entrance, then another and another, and a hand abandoned one of his legs to snake around to his slowly perking cock. Varian sobbed in response, hating how his body was responding.</p><p>His vision blurred harder and his mind started flashing to his family’s reassuring smiles as his chest started to painfully constrict and he was gasping for air. Gas and oil flooded his nose and it was starting to become hard for him to breath, <em>‘Auntie…Uncle…Cassie…Ella…Dashi…Hiro…Daddy…someone…help me, please…’</em></p><p>But as sudden as it all began, it all stopped, leaving Varian to gasp in surprise as he felt his panties and jeans be forced back up into place and the hands were gone. The faint shutter of a camera went off somewhere in the background before heavy footsteps were heard taking off in one direction and lighter ones coming towards him from another as Varian’s mind is left reeling.</p><p>“Man, if Professor Megamind wasn’t such a great teacher I swear,” He heard Hiro’s voice and realized whoever had been assaulting him must’ve heard him coming, “Headmaster Mufasa would’ve gotten rid of him purely on possible malfun-V!” Hiro’s turned startled and panicked and it finally kicked Varian’s brain into gear.</p><p>“HIRO!” Varian thrashed from under the hood, tears spilling freely, “HIRO, HELP ME!”</p><p>Varian gasped for clean air once the hood was lifted, pretty sure the worse he was going to have was a fine bruise on his lower back from the hood being pressed down. But that was besides the point. Hiro carefully pulled him from the engine and Varian didn’t hesitate in throwing himself at the taller man.</p><p>“Whoa, V; careful! You could have a fractured bone somewhere!” Hiro said startled as he carefully eased Varian to the floor, but the shorter’s grip was tight and unrelenting, so he carefully wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back in attempt to comfort and calm him, “Shhh! Varian; what happened?”</p><p>“You were right!” Varian sobbed into Hiro’s shoulder, “You were right! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You and Ella were right!” He just continued to sob into Hiro’s shoulder, missing how the taller and more muscled male tensed at this, “Someone…some-someone just…! Cassie…I want my sister! Please!”</p><p>Hiro tightened his grip subconsciously around his little brother-figure and shushed him in an attempt to be comforting, but his chest constricted. Varian just sobbed until his world turned black…</p><p>When his vision started to come too, it took Varian a moment to realize he wasn’t in the workshop anymore. The smell of metal, oil and gas didn’t invade his nose anymore. Instead it was more sterile type of smell that made him want to gag, the dark colors replaced with blinding whites.</p><p>He was either at the hospital or the school infirmary and he honestly wasn’t sure which would’ve been better. Varian groaned, turning his head, only to find a face way too close to his. Out of reflex, Varian let out a startled cry and swung his arm, back-handing whoever it was.</p><p>The owner let out a yelp, “Geez kid, calm down; how can someone so small swing so hard?”</p><p>Varian blinked and realized with great embarrassment it was Andrew, he quickly sat up and began to apologize, “Oh God, Andrew, I am so sor-!” He then groaned as he began to feel dizzy and Andrew caught him when he started to fall and urged him to lay down.</p><p>“Easy there, Varian,” Andrew said, “Don’t want to push it.”</p><p>“Ugh…how long was I out?” Varian asked, “What happ-?” His eyes widened as his memory started to replay and tears began to fill his eyes.</p><p>“You’ve been out for almost two hours,” Andrew informed, “You’re friend left to call your sister and asked me to watch you; something about you passing out in works-hey, what’s wrong!” Andrew’s tone took a form of panic as tears started to roll down Varian’s cheeks.</p><p>Varian, filled with shame, turned his back to the older man, crying, unable to believe what had just happened. He felt…he just felt dirty, used…and not in the good type of way. Fate just loved proving Hiro and Micaela right the hard way, didn’t it?</p><p>“…want to talk…?” Andrew offered tentive and soft, as if afraid of Varian somehow bolting out of the bed at the wrong approach. “I…I think…I think I’m in a lot of…of trouble…” Varian admitted mostly to himself, sniffling, cringing at how pathetic he must look. “A nice and cute kid like you, I find that hard to believe,” Andrew raised a brow.</p><p>Despite how the compliment made his cheeks burn oh so slightly, it didn’t really improve his move, if anything it made Varian cringe, “You…you wouldn’t be saying that if you knew the things I’ve done…”</p><p>“I honestly doubt it,” Andrew shrugged, “Everyone’s done stupid or dangerous stuff at least once in their lives in some regard; its all apart of life, I guess…”</p><p>“Still…” Varian sniffled, “I…I think its all coming back to bite…”</p><p>“Ah,” Andrew nodded in understanding and Varian didn’t dare say more, “For what its worth, it might not seem as bad as it might seem, but then again what do I know?” Varian shrugged in response and listened as the man left the room.</p><p>Varian slowly sat up this time and looked around, finding his phone and sighed. Maybe…maybe Andrew was right. Maybe…he was blowing this out of proportion and this was just someone’s big idea of a prank. After all, he’s heard from one of the older models how, when they themselves had their cover blown at school they had been harassed and pranked on until graduation. Maybe he should consider taking the rest of the semester off…and maybe ask Z for some time off as Moonstone wouldn’t hurt either…</p><p>A ding from his phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he mindlessly tapped the notification bar without looking, thinking it was Micaela or Cass or even his father. What he saw made him instead made him drop his phone in shock and cover his mouth in horror.</p><p>It was another picture of him, but…it was from last night, after the live-stream. He recoginzed the hoodie, but above all he recognized the couch he was sleeping on. This was inside his dressing room, which he knew for a fact he had locked. The bottom of the hood had been pushed up, showing his legs, cock and hole to the camera.</p><p>And low and behold, it was his ‘secret admirer’ again. Never before did the normally sweet and charming, if clichéd moniker instil such alarm and fear in him before and the text that came with the photo didn’t help this, at all;</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SecretAdmirer_01: You look so cute when you sleep, like a defenseless kitten ripe for the taking</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Varian!” He looked up as the pantsuit-clad figured of his sister burst into the room, “Are you alright? Hiro told me a car hood fell on you!”</p><p>Varian didn’t fight her as she pulled him into a hug, if anything he hugged her back just as tight, if not tighter, as if afraid she’d disappear if he didn’t. He didn’t realize he was shaking at first as his vision began to blur again and he realized he was crying.</p><p>“C-C-Cassie…I…” Varian breathed out between his tears as she soothingly rubbed his back, he groped for his phone and lifted it up to her, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, dread clawing up his throat, but he forced the words out as she gasped, “I think…I think I’m being…s-s-stalked…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now how's that for a dramatic cliff hanger!</p><p>Kami(1): Kamis are basically gods or spirits depending on who you ask in Japanese folklore.</p><p>Hermano querido(2): Is Spanish for Little Brother, and for context, Micaela might be a year younger then Varian, she's a few inches taller, so its more for irony then being accurate.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra brings her brother to the station to file a report and to being searching for clues to the bastard who attacked him. What she finds shocks her, needless to say...she ain't happy...at all...</p><p>Varian beings to realize how much trouble he's in as the weight of his situation and yesterday's attack settles in on him, and his 'secret admirer' gives him a warning.</p><p>Varian then meets someone who might be able to help him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, gotta say, to anyone who's still keeping an eye for updates, I gotta applaud you for dedication cause this took forever to write.</p><p>To be fair, you guys said, "Bring on the plot!" Well, don't let it be said I don't listen or deliver. And I need to say it now, original plot writing is not my strongest suit, writing tales that already have an outline for me like my 'Moon White' work is my stronger suit.</p><p>So, bear with me and thank you guys so much for your patience and continued support via Kudos, Bookmarks, Comments, what-have-you, you get what I mean.</p><p>Now, let's get on with it, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Family was everything. That was the motto Cassandra stood for. How couldn’t she? In the end, family was all she really had. Sure, when she and Rapunzel finally sorted things out after the break-up, she gained the most amazing girlfriend she could’ve ever asked for; but that didn’t change her creed; family was everything.</p><p>It became her everything. Her fathers. Oh, had that been a joy to short out. Quirin Riiter, the owner of the<em> Snugly Duckling</em> club and bar, her absent biological father, who had no clue of her existence up until four years ago when she, quite literally, barged into his life. Lukas Miller, the selfless, duty-bound man who had taken her in without hesitation after she was callously tossed away by her mother at only four years old.</p><p>Her Uncle Hector and her Aunt Adira; they were special cases, she did not get along the best with either one of them. Hector especially purely on the point that he never cared for her mother, not that she blamed him, and his constant reminders that she was no more then a splotch on her Papa’s otherwise spotless moral record didn’t help matters, at all. Adira, it was more a love-hate-respect relationship born from their mutual creed and genuine care for their shared family…and Adira was the only person in Corona who could take both her and her Dad in a fight, so there was that too.</p><p>And her half-brother Varian. Oh her lovable, quirky, annoying, mischievous, beautiful and innocent baby brother.</p><p>When she first met him, lord all-mighty was she jealous as all get-out. Why did he get to have the perfect life she could only dream of? Both parents, loving and there, supportive and positive influences. While she was cast aside like trash by a kidnapper and abuser.</p><p>He was by no means a baby when she found him, sitting innocently at the table with the, at the time, youngest Rivera girl and who she would later know to be Tadashi’s own brother. She honestly thought for a moment she had a little sister rather then a brother; thin and lithe, hips too wide for a normal boy that age, hell, her hips hadn’t been that wide when she was that age, delicate features and the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. It was clear to her that apart from his hair color, he took after his own mother.</p><p>He had even been wearing an admit-ably pretty sundress of a robin egg blue, a cute pair of silver-colored sunglasses perched on his head, making his peculiar streak of blue pop out even more, he had even been wearing lip-gloss and eye-shadow. It wasn’t until he talked that the illusion was shattered.</p><p>But, the more she got to know him, the more that jealous just…disappeared and looking back, she couldn’t have been more foolish. Quirin had clearly never been aware of her, if anything, Gothel just out right disappeared from his life. So, if anyone was to blame it was her dear old mother, once again. Terrific.</p><p>Once she had set her issues aside. Varian had become a radiant light in her life, rivalled now, only by Rapunzel it would seem. She could never choose between them and she was beyond relieved and lucky that they would never dare put her in a situation where she’d have to. At least, not on purpose. If anything, her brother and girlfriend got along a bit too well, and had she’d not known better, she would’ve worried, but thankfully, she did.</p><p>Cassandra knew she was protective. She just couldn’t help it. He was just so innocent and bright, he reminded her a lot of Rapunzel when she returned, now that she looked back on it. Just this bright, shining light she couldn’t bare to see tainted or smudged.</p><p>Okay, yes, sure, she started bringing him to clubs and whatnot since he started attending college just last year, but it didn’t seem so bad when she had thought it over. He would be with her and she’d easily keep the creeps and perverts away, cause, like hell they were touching her baby brother. And she took solace that she wasn’t alone in this, more then once Tadashi and Fred would join them when no one else would, and Tadashi had known Varian for years, so she had little doubt anything could happen under his watch.</p><p>So, with all this in mind, she just had to wonder; how? Just how did any of this happen? She knew Hiro was just as protective as Tadashi was where Varian and Micaela were concerned. Just how did some pervert managed to sneak up on her brother and manage to assault him for over ten minutes without anyone’s notice, was beyond her. Just as how the same sick monster could get away without Hiro seeing them, was also beyond her.</p><p>But most of all; she was wondering just how poorly of a job of a big sister she had to be, to not notice her sweet little brother…was not as innocent as he seemed.</p><p>Tadashi immediately grabbed Varian’s phone from her when she stormed into the lab and told him what happened. He opened up his laptop and plugged the phone in before opening it up his recent activity and pulled up Varian’s SnapChat history. Needless to say; they weren’t expecting what they saw, photo-wise, and Wasabi had been quick to avert his eyes along with a shocked Honey Lemon when they got a glimpse of the screen when passing by.</p><p>Her jaw was still sore from it hanging open in shock when she saw the photo that was clearly Varian having sex with someone. The camera was too far and there was too many things in the way for anyone to get facial recognition, but she knew that streak anywhere and she recognized that dress as the one she bought Varian for his birthday last year. He had nearly bowled her over crying over it and had immediately went to change…</p><p>
  <em>“Cassie, I love it!” Seventeen-year-old Varian squealed in joy after coming down the stairs in his new dress to show it off after making sure it fit, “Thank you!” The smile on his face was well worth the hugging and embarrassing photos her Dad and Papa were taking. Anything was worth that smile…</em>
</p><p>The palms of Cassandra’s hands were starting to hurt and a part of her wondered if she cut herself with her nails from digging them in as she clenched them, especially at the picture of Varian stuck under the hood of the station-wagon, legs dangling helplessly. The one from <em>Fern Gully</em> had her gritting her teeth and all the texts had her blood boiling.</p><p>But the one of her little brother sleeping so peacefully and unaware on the loveseat in his dressing room, which she knew he always kept locked when he wasn’t performing, and dressed in the hoodie she had given him after she droppd him off home from <em>Fern Gully</em>, had her freezing up in horror. The only way to get into that room was through the door, as there were no windows for privacy reasons, and the only ones who had the key apart from Varian himself was her Papa and one of the Riveras.</p><p>That meant…whoever this was…this guy was able to get into parts of<em> Snugly Duckling</em> he shouldn’t be. Had keys he shouldn’t have. Could that mean he could get into Varian’s room…? She could already feel the bile rising up her throat at the thought.</p><p>Now, the one with Varian outside what looked like a coffee shop with what appeared to be an employee made sense; there was at least three small coffee shops on campus, the place as so huge, and if she recalled correct, his friend, Jack Frost, worked at the same one he was working at. <em>North’s Den</em>, if she remembered it right. This creep attacked him at school. So this picture made sense.</p><p>What didn’t make sense was this creep sending a picture to her brother…of Varian in very revealing and, to put it bluntly, slutty underwear. She’d give the guy this much, blue really was more V’s colo-</p><p>That’s besides the point. Why did this guy have a picture of her brother in lingerie? It looked like a magazine photo, or at least, a screen-shot of one and she knew for a fact her brother wasn’t a model, she would’ve been the first to know. And Varian was a horrible actor, so he clearly hadn’t been forced to pose for the photo and he looked far too at ease and confident for it to be the only one he posed for. She was there for a family photo session Adira had dragged them all to in Luna once, it took a whole hour to get Varian to relax and get good photos.</p><p>Family was everything; she had over ten years to make up for, it had only been four years, but she liked to think she spent enough time with her brother to know if he started taking up a modeling gig of some sort, even if just part-time. V was like an open book to her…wasn’t he?</p><p>“Cass…?” Tadashi’s voice called through her mental fog, sounding concerned, “Cassandra?”</p><p>“Huh?” Cassandra blinked turning to him, “What?”</p><p>“I asked if he’s ever mentioned anything about weird photos or feeling like he’s being watched or followed before?” Tadashi asked looking a fair bit disturbed, though by what exactly was hard for her to tell. “No, nothing and he knows how important talking about these things are, especially with the recent activity and suspicions at the campus,” Cassandra answered, “Did Hiro ever mention Varian taking a part-time job outside a coffee-shop gig?”</p><p>“Coffee shop?” Tadashi asked face pinching in confusion, though it was clear why she was asking, “No; I haven’t heard of anything, as far as I could tell, they both were too busy with their classes and projects to pick up a job of any kind.”</p><p>“Then explain that, Dashi!” Cassandra frowned motioning to the scandalous picture, wondering who else had seen it before them and where the guy had even got it, “Explain to me why and how this sick pervert has a picture of my little brother in his underwear!”</p><p>“If I had an answer that made sense I’d tell you,” Tadashi replied tersely, “Believe me if I knew, I’d go up to the guy right now, order him to delete it and then punch his lights out; but I can’t,” He picked up Varian’s phone and slid the screen page, before pointing, “Do you recognize these?”</p><p>Cassandra squinted and furrowed her brow in confusion at what he was pointing at. It took her a second to realize he was referring to two apps she didn’t recognize. Sure, she hadn’t known Varian used SnapChat, but at least it was an app she recognized, these two she had never seen before, not even in passing in the AppStore. One was a scriptive ‘DK’ over a dark backdrop, the other was a matching ‘SP’, simple but otherwise unknown to her. The labels underneath read <em>‘Dark Kingdom’</em> and <em>‘Sinpics’</em>.</p><p>Some dark fantasy RPG she never heard of maybe? The other formed a dark pit in her stomach that felt like dread.</p><p>“No, never seen them before,” Cassandra finally answered before looking up at him, “Why? Think they might have something to do with this?”</p><p>“It’s the our best bet,” Tadashi shrugged, “I’ve never heard of them before, either, and from what I can tell from the coding this<em> ‘Sinpics’</em> is just an expansion of the other one and pretty new, too.”</p><p>“One way to find out what they are,” Cassandra muttered turning to the older’s laptop. “That’s what I’m afraid of…” Tadashi replied as he put the still plugged in phone back down and started typing, opening up the newer app first onto the laptop.</p><p>The site page that opened up was mostly a dark crimson with black heart patterns all over. The bio-picture was Varian, smiling seductively into the camera, only seen from the waist up, which Cassandra was grateful for, wearing a cropped tube-top that was a dark indigo. Next to the picture was a bunch of simple, standard info; gender, height, weight along with ‘Moonstone’ in the name tab, a stage-name, she realized.</p><p>There were only a picture or two of Varian in a rather proactive outfit. The only other piece of content on the page appeared to be some sort of video that was only a few seconds, barely a minute. All them clearly had been posted just yesterday, but already had over hundreds of view and she realized when Tadashi past the mouse over the video that it required being paid for in order to see.</p><p>That feeling of nausea and bile was starting to form again.</p><p>“This is too new,” Cassandra croaked out, tapping his shoulder to get his attention, “Open the other one.”</p><p>“Cass…” Tadashi began in a tone that had Cassandra shake her head and steel herself. She repeated more firmly with a bite, “Open the damn app, Hamada!”</p><p>Tadashi sighed and opened the other one and Cassandra felt her jaw-drop. The page was similar to the other one, but it was black with a blue crescent moon, a dark indigo castle in the back-drop and dark grey stars littered the page as back-ground. Again, the bio-picture was of Varian, this time a head-shot of him winking playfully, again, labelled as Moonstone. This time, there were a like and dislike label and the things listed made Cassandra blush cherry red like a virgin in a nightclub; big cocks? BDSM? What was going on with her brother?</p><p>The entire page was full of photos and videos alike, all of the thumbnails were of Varian, either clothed or naked or somewhere in between. In some, he was dressed in what was clearly designer cloths, if she could call some of those…things cloths, hell that one skirt looked more like a belt, she knew a good chunk if not all of these were not in his closet, and posing in what was clearly professionally done shots, and in some of the thumbnails he was holding various different toys that made her feel faint from the sheer size they were.</p><p>And there were at least five more pages.</p><p>Suddenly, it made so much sense. The strange packages Varian kept getting almost every weekend that he was so protective and secretive about; his sudden confidence boost; how a college student apparently working a barista-job suddenly has hundreds of dollars to spare…</p><p>Family was everything…but was she really that bad of a big sister to not notice her baby brother was a camboy?</p><p>Everything just…it just burned. She felt played, fooled.</p><p>“Sweet<em> Kami</em>…” Tadashi spoke in shock. “Varian…” Cassandra growled before more or less ripping the phone out of its plug and storming for the elevator.</p><p>“Err-Cass!” Tadashi panicked quickly grabbing his laptop and making a mad-dash after her, just barely sliding into the elevator in time, “Cass, calm down!”</p><p>“Calm down my ass!” Cassandra hissed angrily grabbing him by the collar with her free hand, shaking the phone in her grasp, “Don’t tell me you aren’t the least bit pissed off about-” She all but thrusted the phone into his face, almost hitting him with it if he hadn’t leaned back, emphasizing heatedly, “THIS!”</p><p>Tadashi gently and slowly pushed the phone out of his face, not needing a near naked selfie of the boy he had watched grow up along side his brother staring back at him, “I believe me, I’m less then pleased; I’m livid,” The way he stressed exactly how he was feeling and hinting to how little control he had on it had Cassandra backing off, but not calming down, so he continued, “But you seem to forget that this is Varian we’re talking about, does he look or seem like a call-boy or hooker to you?”</p><p>“Tadashi!” Cassandra screeched face turning red at his out of character bluntness. “Hey, I’m just trying to beat the worst case scenarios out of your head now before you go Cassananas(1) on V,” Tadashi shrugged giving her a pointed look, as if daring her to protest and she had the decency to look slightly sheepish, as such scenarios had crossed her mind, “If you had given me a chance to dig into where those apps came from, we wouldn’t be going into this confrontation half-blind,” He then softened his expression a wee bit, “And again, this is Varian, I think you can guess why he would do anything like this and from what I was able to glance at, all things considered, it all looks quite safe.”</p><p>“Not safe enough,” Cassandra glared bringing up one of the SnapChat photos to prove her point and he cringed, “If this happened…” She then crossed her and arms and defiantly did not pout, “And I wasn’t going to go Cassananas…”</p><p>Tadashi smirked, “Yes, you were.”</p><p>Cassandra breathed out raggedly, feeling her anger begin to diminish one fell swoop, her voice dropping to a frightened whisper, “Two years Dashi…” She looked up and met his concerned brown eyes with her watering silver ones and his expression fell again, “His oldest content are two years old…he’s been doing this for two years…and we never noticed.”</p><p>Tadashi lowered his head in response, able to understand her current dominant emotions behind her words. Two years, since he started college, Varian’s been doing this in secret. Tadashi had known him since he and Hiro started pre-school, and he never once caught on that Varian was leading a secret life. Though, it did explain a lot; Varian told him he got a part-time job waiting tables at one of the campus restaurants; what waiter earned that much money, tips included?</p><p>“Dashi…” Cassandra continued her voice shaking, her entire body was trembling at this point, “Whoever this is…they were able to get into his dressing room, Dashi; he always locks the door and they aren’t any windows…and they got inside anyways…they could’ve been following him these whole two years…who knows where else they’ve been able to get to…” Tadashi’s heart clenched painfully at the cold reminder of the situation their little brother had gotten himself into and it genuinely scared him.</p><p>It had taken the entire day to get Varian to calm down enough to get him to go to the hospital for an examination once he and Hiro explained what happened. Cass nearly had the school’s head of security’s head for lunch, she was so livid, and she hadn’t been to happy with Professor Megamind for the blind spot and misuse and ignorance of safety protocols, that observatory station was there for a reason after all. Varian had begged her to call Quirin and she relented, provided he gave her his phone so Tadashi could try and trace the SnapChat user’s account and phone.</p><p>That had gone over well. Varian had tried to avoid giving her the phone the entire ride over and she had to wrestle it away from him, and now she understood why.</p><p>Which what led to the discovery of the photos and apps, which was leading to now; her stalking to where she had left Varian after bringing him to the station with her to fill out a report. Fred had immediately stuck himself to the boy’s side when he heard what happened and the college student wasn’t complaining, as it made his nerves of being in the station period easier to deal with.</p><p>Cassandra uncaringly almost kicked the rec-room door off its hinges, bringing all the conversation inside to a screeching halt as everyone turned to look at her in shock. But she didn’t care. Just about every officer who wasn’t on one patrol or another or wasn’t currently on shift was crowded around Varian, who had appeared a little uncomfortable with being the center of so many people’s attention, but not to the point that he was running to her for relief and safety, so there was that.</p><p>Crystal blue met molten silver and she felt a fair bit of smug-satisfaction to seeing him squirm and cringe a little under her gaze. She cared little for how it made smaller and vulnerable it made Varian look, despite almost being swallowed up in the slightly oversized sweater he clearly pinched from Rapunzel’s drawers and the thick blanket wrapped around him to further protect him from the station’s crummy AC/Heater that was doing nothing for the Autumn cold.</p><p>“Everybody. Out,” She seethed and moved out the way to avoid the mad-dash all the officers made out the door with that simple order, nearly running over Tadashi, but she only had tunnel vision for her now nervous little brother as she stalked into the room. She vaguely heard the door close as she took a deep breath, sighing through her nose before looking to her father’s secretary, “Fred, do you mind getting us some coffee?”</p><p>“This late into the morning…?” Fred arched a brow, knowing she always kept a strict caffeine intake schedule and she was well past her morning limit. “Please, Freddie…” Tadashi interjected hoping to spare his well-meaning boyfriend any of Cassandra’s foul mood, “It’s-well…we’re gonna need it later.” Fred arched both brows, but didn’t question it further, choosing instead to humour the respect and left as asked.</p><p>An unsettling silence fell over the room like a thick, winter blanket. Thick like wool and suffocating. Varian couldn’t bring himself to meet either adult’s eyes after Cassandra’s less then polite entry, instead, he keeps his eyes trained on the floor, able to guess what warranted her sudden anger from how hard she was gripping his phone in her shaking fist. It really was a wonder how she hadn’t broken the thing yet.</p><p>He winced. So this was it, the dreaded moment of truth he’s been dreading since she brought him to the hospital, attempting to try and pretend was just a nightmare during the entire humiliating examination and been trying to deny when she called their father to keep him over at hers and Rapunzel’s shared apartment for the night when he told her about a few of the photos he’d been sent. But it was no use, the only comfort he could find was the warmth of the blanket Fred had given him.</p><p>He hadn’t been able to stop crying when it finally sunk in that night; it was over, his secret was blown to high heaven for anyone to see if he couldn’t somehow retain some kind of control over the situation, but he was doubting it. Thankfully, and unfortunately, Rapunzel as still staying over at her parents for a while, so that was a prolonged explanation he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle, and it also meant he wouldn’t be able to distract himself with his hopefully soon-to-be sister with <em>Sailor Moon</em> and <em>Tokyo Mew Mew</em> reruns.</p><p>He shuddered recalling the tension of last night. Pardon the cliché, but one really could’ve cut thickness in the air with a hot knife through butter. Cassandra had never been the comforting type, even once they finally broke that initial awkward tension in that first year, and to be fair, Varian knew he wasn’t the physically affectionate-seeking type either, but that didn’t make things any less tense.</p><p>The fact he had to more or less pry Hiro off of him with a crowbar hadn’t helped. The boy had been his own personal guard dog when he was brought to the hospital, nearly bit the poor doctor’s head off during the exam when Varian had hissed during a particularly uncomfortable part.</p><p>It took calling Micaela and getting her to metaphorically twist Hiro’s arm and threatening to call Aunt Cass to get him to stay alone at Cassandra’s apartment. Though, even that almost hadn’t worked. It filled Varian with a bit more guilt with how the event had left the other boy with what the younger could only </p><p>He pulled the blanket further around himself before finally saying, “You know…don’t you…” He didn’t even bother to try and eluded that he could be referring to anything by using a questioning tone, it would only add unnecessary fuel to the inferno he knew was coming.</p><p>“Oh, you mean, do we know about the fact you’ve been posting slutty pictures and nudes of yourself for sick perverts to buy and sex videos for them to see?” Cassandra asked sarcastically with a blunt bite that made Varian flinch as she held up the phone for him to see Moonstone’s Dark Kingdom page, “What do you think?”</p><p>“Cassie…Dashi…I can explain-” Varian began beginning to lift his head up to continue. “Explain? I would love an explanation to what was going through your head to go through with something as…as…STUPID as this!” Cassandra snapped and he flinched again, immediately lowering his gaze back to the floor, “Varian, what the literal hell were you thinking? Or where you even thinking at all? Do you know what kind of trouble this can and most likely will cause if this got out? The damage it will do to your reputation? To Dad’s? The club? The Riveras? The Hamadas? Me?”</p><p>“You really think I would go into this without thinking?” Varian asked sharply, glancing up a little, willing back the tears that threatened to prick his eyes, “I must’ve spent an entire month thinking things through before I finally walked into that building!”</p><p>“Well, excuse me for thinking you would be so much smarter than to resort to something like this!” Cassandra said a bit more harshly than she intended, tossing his phone none-too-gently onto the couch next to him, he flinched slightly at the gesture, “Do you know how much danger you put yourself into? How many creeps you exposed yourself too! God Varian, do you even realize what you might’ve brought into the club!”</p><p>“Cass-” Tadashi began. “That’s not fair, Cassandra!” Varian said lifting his head, “Not every patron is one of those sketchy, pedo-perverts you lock up on a near daily basis; Z hires only the best when it comes to her staff and that includes hackers and computer geniuses to do thorough background checks on everyone who either downloads or logs into <em>Dark Kingdom</em>; whether they have a membership or not!”</p><p>“Patr-Pedo-Z-!” Cassandra splutters for a moment before her face begins to resemble a cherry and not in a good way, her voice raising, “DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?”</p><p>“DO YOU?” Varian all but screamed back, finally done with being treated like a disobedient child as he glared up at her, raising to his feet and letting the blanket fall away, “YOU ALREADY KNOW WHY I’M DOING THIS!”</p><p>“Guys-” Tadashi began but was cut off and drowned out as the siblings began and an all out screaming match.</p><p>“DON’T EVEN TRY THAT!” Cassandra snapped, “THAT IS NO EXCUSE AND YOU KNOW IT! DAD WOULD NEVER EXCEPT THIS KIND OF MONEY; MUCH LESS YOU USING HIM AND THE CLUB TO JUSTIFY THIS! AND DON’T YOU YELL AT ME, VARIAN CAROL(2) RIITER!”</p><p>“Guys-” Tadashi began again raising his voice a little but was again cut off and ignored.</p><p>“THEN DON’T YOU SCREAM AT ME, CASSANDRA BILLIE MILLER!” Varian retorted, “AND WHY DO YOU THINK I LIED ABOUT A COLLEGE JOB AND KEPT IT SECRET? HELL, THE ONLY REASON HIRO AND MICA KNOW WAS BECAUSE OF A PACKAGE ACCID-!”</p><p>“Wait, WHAT?” Both older yelled and Varian cringed as he realized what he slipped out. “HIRO AND MICAELA KNEW, AND THEY NEVER STOPPED YOU?” Cassandra asked/screamed in disbelieved-shock. “YOU THINK THEY DIDN’T TRY?” Varian retorted.</p><p>“WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Tadashi finally screamed making both half-siblings jump and look at him in shock, while the man just huffed and puffed like he just ran a marathon. “What’s with all the screaming?” Fred asked as he walked back in, tray of coffee in hand.</p><p>All three replied in kind, “Not now, Fred!” Fred just blinked and just turned back around and walked out the room, deciding he could just ask later when all the steam was released.</p><p>Maybe coffee wouldn’t be enough for this mess. He wondered if that new Wild West place he remembers Honey Lemon going on about did deliveries; Home on the Range, he believed it was called. Three rather unique ladies were the owners, oh, what were their names? Maggie, Mrs. Caloway and Grace…? (3)</p><p>Tadashi waited until he was sure Fred had left before turning back to the now silent and frowning siblings before him, “Now, if we can continue without turning anyone deaf?” Both ravens turned a bit red at the none-too-subtle jab to their volume and Tadashi can’t the small urge to feel a bit vindictive, <em>‘Good, that’s what you get for screaming at each other in a public setting like a pair of elementary students,’</em> He shook it off and continued, “Varian, we all know you’re far smarter than anyone really gives you credit for,” Varian looked down at this, “What on Earth made you think that this was a good idea?”</p><p>Varian shrugged and for a moment didn’t say anything, his voice coming out small and meek when he finally did, “Aunt Adira and Uncle Hector are doing fine…”</p><p>Cassandra’s eyes widened in shock, “Wait, Adira and Hector are on there t-Oh lord, she’s Lance’s Adira!” She looked like she was having a heart-attack or identity crisis.</p><p>Now, Varian looked a little confused, “Lance? You mean your co-worker Lance? The guy I met when we went to <em>Fern-?</em>” His eyes widened in realization, “Ooh! So that’s who Auntie Dira’s been chatting and video-dating with!”</p><p>“That’s what your taking from all of this?” Cassandra asked in disbelief. Varian shrugged, “I was just attacked yesterday, sue me if I get easily distracted.” Prompting Cassandra to roll her eyes, throwing her hands up in frustration.</p><p>“V, just cause Adira and Hector do something, doesn’t mean its okay for you to do it too,” Tadashi interrupted before Cassandra could explode again, “For obvious starters, its dangerous as Cass pointed out before.”</p><p>Now Tadashi was forever going to deny the vulnerability that slipped into his voice as he made Varian look at him, but he couldn’t help it, remembering that photos of Varian sleeping unawares in nothing but an oversized hoodie and his honorary little brother dangling there helplessly and pinned under a car hood; completely vulnerable to some sick pervert’s twisted whims…it left a cold, burning pit in Tadashi that threatened to completely submerge him. It set off a burning rage he’s never felt before, not even the idea of Fred being alone in interrogation, potentially alone with some psychopath made him so upset…and it scared him. It scared him to think what might’ve happened if Hiro hadn’t returned to the two’s work station when he had.</p><p>“V…” Tadashi continued after swallowing and the younger male looked away with a guilty expression, “All I want to know is why; why would you even pursue this of all things?”</p><p>Varian gave him a pointed look, “You already know why…”</p><p>“Don’t,” Cassandra hissed, “Don’t even try to-”</p><p>“Cass,” Varian interrupted tone dangerously sharp, “Don’t even try to pretend that accidents don’t have a strange habit of happening on an almost bi-weekly basis at <em>Snugly Duckling</em>; Dad was never going to be able to afford keeping it going and my college tuition all at once, not on his own like he was.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think Adira and Hector wouldn’t have helped?” Cassandra asked sceptically, “You just said they’re on this site too; they clearly can afford to help.”</p><p>“Yeah, but right there’s the problem,” Varian said with a bittersweet expression, “Dad knows where they’re getting their money, he knows what they’re up too,” He put a hand to his chest with an ironic smile, “But as far as I’m concerned; I’m just his honest, hard-working and pure son who’s working an honest, clean job at a campus coffee shop.”</p><p>“You can’t expect him to keep believing that forever,” Cassandra said still in disbelieved-scepticism. “He hasn’t questioned anything yet,” Varian shrugged again, “No one has, but please, Cassie, Dashi; you can’t tell him, if Dad found out, he’ll never accept my help financially again and if he loses the club, it just might kill him.”</p><p>“Well, how do you expect this to stay quite Varian?” Cassandra asked rubbing her temples, “This guy didn’t just follow us to the club or broke into your dressing room and God only knows where else,” Varian cringed at the reminder, making a mental note to remember to do his laundry when he got home…a few dozen times, “He attacked you; do you have any idea what he might do if Hiro didn’t get back when he did? What if he tried to attack Hiro too? You guys were in the class’ blind spot and it was noi-”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that!” Varian snapped finally letting the dam burst, “I’m the one he attacked Cass! I’m the one he pinned under a fucking car hood and undressed and started to-to-to-!” His tongue got caught in his throat as he tried to keep his breathing even as the memories started to force themselves to the forefront of his mind, sending shivers up his spine, able to still feel that sickening, cold and slimy feeling of the man’s tongue on him and his hands gripping onto his hips, touching him.</p><p>“V…” Tadashi called before realizing Varian was having a panic attack, “Varian!” He quickly hurried to the younger man’s side, subtly motioning to the water machine and Cass got the idea, hurrying to it, Tadashi then carefully wrapped his arms around Varian and pulled him into a hug, trying to ignore the flinch, “Varian, you’re not there and he’s not here; you’re safe in the station, where he can’t hurt you.”</p><p>“I…I can still…feel him on me, Dashi!” Varian sobbed out, shaking, “He was…he was going to…to…he…!”</p><p>“I know, shh, I know,” Dashi soothed rubbing his adopted-brother’s back, “V, I need you to take a deep breath and then let out slowly; can you do that for me?” He felt rather then saw Varian slowly nod and do as asked, Cassandra returned to their side with a cup of water, which Tadashi took and held to Varian’s lips and with a shuddering sigh through his nose, the stressed out college student accepted the cold drink, not realizing how dry and scratchy his throat was starting to feel.</p><p>Varian hated the small, vulnerable and weak state his memories were leaving him in. He felt like the ground was about to open up and swallow him whole, a part of him wished it would, at least then Tadashi and Cassandra couldn’t see him like this; crying and looking like he would collapse at the smallest touch like a thin, dainty sheet of ice or glass.</p><p>It took him longer then he would’ve liked to finally find his voice, finally asking, “…what happens now…?” He winced as he felt the familiar soft and oh so slightly damp feeling of a wipe rub gently at one of his eyes, but he focused on his sister’s voice, allowing her, her attempt to sooth and comfort.</p><p>“Apart from filing the report,” Cassandra said in a gentle, but firm voice, “We get you out of that club, out of that school and you lay low, meaning you stop those videos, then, we find this guy.”</p><p>“What? Oh hell no!” Varian gulped down the rest of the water and rasped with a dark frown, “Cass, I am not putting my life on hold because one pervert decided he wanted more than a computer screen!”</p><p>“Guys…” Tadashi began but was once again ignored and he sighed,<em> ‘Here we go again…’</em></p><p>“I’m not saying put your life on hold; you can take online classes for the rest of the semester or until we find this guy, whichever comes first,” Cassandra said in a controlled voice that made it clear she was very much struggling to not snap this time with him, an improvement all things considered in Tadashi’s book, “Varian, he’s clearly following you and, at the very least, attends the school with you, he just might do something worse if we’re not careful, then who knows who might get hurt.”</p><p>“Guys…” Tadashi tried again, but was still ignored and it left him shaking his head. Honestly, this was as bad as Cass’ bickering with Eugene; at least then their volume didn’t exceed eighty decibels.</p><p>“Then, why do I have to leave the house?” Varian asked hands on his hips and still glaring, though he didn’t look particularly intimidating to his cop-sister, wearing her girlfriend’s purple and floral-print sweater, and a pair of washed out jeans, “All he’s proven is he can get into my dressing room; that doesn’t mean he got upstairs!”</p><p>“How do you know he can’t though?” Cassandra asked with narrowed eyes, “Is that really a risk you want to take; especially with Coco on the way?” He cringed at the low blow, his mind flashing back to Luisa’s announcement of her sudden pregnancy just a few months ago.</p><p>“Not fair, Sis…” Varian pouted. “Who said life was fair, Baby Brother,” Cassandra smirked with a playful coo in her voice that made him smirk back as he smacked her arm playfully, a sight that made both law-enforcement workers smile, “But seriously; as soon as I type of the report and hand it in to Father, we’re going straight home, we can just tell Dad you’re taking a little break from school or something and you wanted to spend more time with me, and-”</p><p>“Actually, Cass, I don’t think you should be involved in this,” Tadashi interrupted finally getting their attention. In an instant, Cassandra’s face pinched at this, clearly not liking what she was just told, “And why the hell not?”</p><p>Tadashi just said three words, “Conflict of interest.”</p><p>Both Cassandra and Varian’s eyes widened at this, Varian being the one to voice, “Meaning someone could make the argument of Cass just being an overprotective, overworked and paranoid big sister-cop.” Tadashi nodded in agreement.</p><p>“But-!” Cassandra tried to protest. “Out,” Tadashi cut in almost immediately and Varian just looked between them like it was a volleyball or tennis match.</p><p>“But-!”</p><p>“Out.”</p><p>“But-!”</p><p>“Out!”</p><p>Cassandra growled in frustration before throwing up her hands, “Fine!”</p><p>“China!” Fred suddenly popped his head threw the door, making them all jump and turn to him like he just grew a second head, he winced, “Bad timing?”</p><p>“Just a little bit, <em>koi</em>,” Tadashi admitted making a tiny gap between his pointer and thumb. “If I had a freaking dollar…” Fred sighed before leaving again.</p><p>Varian just stared at the door, commenting, “Seriously, you guys need to put a bell on him or something…”</p><p>“Varian!” Cassandra and Tadashi said in exasperation, he just held his hands up in surrender and sat back down on the couch, picking up his phone and started looking through his other apps.</p><p>“Like hell he’s staying at his place though, Tadashi,” Cassandra insisted, “There’s too many people living there to take any risks, plus the patrons; if this guy hasn’t tried sneaking into Varian’s room, he’s going to eventually and I don’t think its worth the risk, hell this could have very well been the college attacker for all we know!”</p><p>“I’m not saying to take a risk, but he can’t stay with you or me, because it’s still a conflict of interest,” Tadashi replied in patient but firm tone. Varian sighed, shaking his head, before inching slowly towards the door as Cassandra heatedly said, “Well, what do you suggest we do? Put him in a safe house? Dad will never allow it, even if it is Varian! Procedures say that unless he’s on the hit-list of a high-profile criminal; no men power or use of station-hours to watch him, which would be the only way anyone would be able to watch him.”</p><p>“I wasn’t saying to use the safe houses,” Tadashi said trying to remain patient with her, neither of them noticing Varian slipping out of the door and room, “If you’ll just let me finish-!” But Varian didn’t get to hear the rest of the conversation as he briskly walked away from the rec-room and sighed again.</p><p>Honestly, he loved those two, one was the closest thing he’s had to an older sibling he’s ever had for more than half his life and the other was his actual half-sister, but sometimes, he just wished they weren’t so persistent, much less over-protective as they were. Yeah, he got this guy was dangerous and yes, he was concerned to how far he was willing to go, but that didn’t mean he just wanted to uproot his entire life.</p><p>Leave <em>Snugly Duckling</em>? The thought honestly scared him more than it should. He knows he couldn’t stay at home with his Dad and the Riveras forever, no matter how much he may wish so. But, he had a plan for when that would come, when he would actually begin a real career pursuing his scientific passions and fulfilling his dreams of making the world a better place a little bit at a time with his inventions.</p><p>This was just not how he pictured his life turning out. Don’t get him wrong, he will never regret joining <em>Dark Kingdom</em>, for all the problems it raised, it also gave back some pretty amazing memories and met some equally awesome and frankly, at times, badass people. Some more than others…didn’t mean this was what he always envisioned for himself, much less for it to bite at him like this.</p><p>Sure, he was aware there were some less than savoury people out there and not even the net-servers could catch, which honestly scared him a bit that there was someone out there better than any of the computer specialists at HQ or branch office, he just never thought any of them would be ballsy enough to actually go after anyone, much less him. It was just a possibility he never thought was possible.</p><p>He still felt like Cassandra and Tadashi were overreacting with the idea of assigning someone to watch him. It was one stalker with a bit of a bold personality and one attack, aggressive and bold granted, public, unstable and not seeming to be very concerned for the setting hell defiantly, but one all the same. He wasn’t a high profile person like a celebrity or a political figure like Rapunzel where his lifestyle required the supervision under any circumstance.</p><p>Giving him a glorified baby-sitter with a gun and a badge felt like something out of a bad crime flick to the point it didn’t even feel the least bit funny, not to mention over-reaching, and he knew they both knew it. Besides, who would they put him with? He might not visit the station all that often, more like once in a blue moon, but he did hang out a fair bit with her colleuges whenever she or Tadashi brought them around, and he got the feeling that if this guy was following him enough to catch him with Jack, who else was he aware of and where was even safe for him to hi-?</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were cut off by the familiar sound of his notifications going off and he thoughtlessly tapped the bar before looking at what it was. A habit he really needed to break.</p><p>He felt his spine go rigid. It was SecretAdmirer_1. Again. With another photo. This one was tame, like the one of him and Jack outside North’s Den, but still more unnerving. It was him huddled up and practically glued to Cassandra’s side with Hiro next to him like a body guard being guided to his sister’s car to go to the hospital and the text underneath had him sick to his stomach:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Shame our first time had to be cut off, I was just about to get to the good part.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He had a pretty good idea what the ‘good part’ was and it made him very happy that Hiro got there when he did. But then he frowned and took a moment to look around the lobby and opened the camera of his SnapChat, snapping a photo of the police emblem above the desk and sent it with his own text; best nip this in the bud before things could get worse:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘I don’t know who you are and I’m not interested. Leave me alone or else.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He waited anxiously to see if the guy would even respond or the sight of the police station will be enough to scare him off. Varian sincerely hoped for the latter. His stomach dropped when he finally got a reply, this time, the picture was of him and Cassandra sitting at this new Indian restaurant for one of their ‘Sibling Bonding’ days, Rapunzel had suggested it, but that had been almost a month ago. The text wasn’t comforting at all:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Big Sissy can’t protect you forever.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The next one that came made Varian’s eyes widened; it was him, Micaela and Hiro at one of the courts’ tables, laughing and studying. Well, he and Hiro were studying, Micaela was strumming her great-great grandfather’s guitar as she worked on a song. The text didn’t make him feel any better:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Is it your friends? You always spend so much time around them; we could’ve met earlier if they weren’t always hanging off you.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Another picture came in and this one, or more accurately the text under it had him covering his mouth in alarm. It was a picture of Jack on the ice, team jersey and helmet on, sharing a high-five with a team-mate:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘It’s him isn’t it? He keeps you all to himself, the bastard. He doesn’t deserve a beauty like you. A jewel like you should be with someone who appreciates you.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Varian narrowed his eyes at this, again snapping a photo of the station emblem and texting back, his anger bubbling over:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Leave my friends and family out of this! No one keeps me and I’m not a jewel to win! Don’t ever text me again or else.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He smiled vindictively after a moment believing he won when there’s no response after ten minutes. But then, just as he shut off the app, a ding went off and a new notification came in, from SnapChat again.</p><p>He opened it and dropped his phone in shocked-horror; it was another group outing of him and his friends, but all the faces of his friends had been crossed out with what looked like black marker in stereotypical ‘X’s, crude red ink had been drawn on different parts of them like some impromptu wounds; a thin runny line across Micaela’s throat, a thick, blotchy patch on the side of Hiro’s head, matching the one on Tadashi’s chest and his aunt and uncle’s eyes were completely drawn in with red while the rest of their faces were crossed out and their entire necks were scribbled red, almost making their heads look detached from the shoulders.</p><p>Then, the next photo that came in had a scream rising into his throat, but he couldn’t open his mouth so it remained muffled in his mouth. It was a photo of his father with his back turned, at the bar, judging from the bottles on the wall, most likely selecting a mix for a drink. But like the previous photo, it been drawn on with one large red blotch on his father’s unsuspecting back.</p><p>The next that followed left a hollow feeling in his stomach;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>‘Don’t make me mad, Pretty Jewel. You really won’t like what happens if you make me mad.’</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Varian blindly grabbed for his phone and didn’t even bother sending another picture, just texting clumsily and had to re-type a few word or two;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Who are you? What do you want?’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It only took a few seconds for a reply to be sent. This time, there was no picture. Just one simple word that left everything shattering with fear;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘You.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Then the little green button that showed the person being active went out, showing the person had most likely shut off their phone. But it barely registered in his mind as his eyes started to water with unshed tears.</p><p>God, this really was real, wasn’t it? All those warnings Hiro and Micaela had been giving him for the last year bounced in his head. All his aunt and uncle’s cautionary tales of the lifestyle of Moonstone rung in his ears like background noise.</p><p>It really was real. He had an obsessive stalker and now he dragged his friends and family into his mess. Worse of it, he didn’t know how to warn any of them without making things worse.</p><p>Without warning, he felt a large, warm hand on his back and Varian jolted, as if shocked, sound and awareness of his surroundings come back to him in one large blast. It took him a second to realize he was on the floor, still staring down at his phone despite the screen turning dark from lack of use.</p><p>It took him a moment longer to remember the hand on his back. Rubbing his eyes, he turned his head towards the owner, but his vision was still too blurry to make out any fine details of his face. He wasn’t quite sure what was being said, he couldn’t think straight.</p><p>Next thing he aware of, he was being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms and held against the person in a bridal hold. On any other occasion, he would’ve protested to high heaven and struggled, but instead, Varian just curled in on himself. He cursed himself for his stupidity, his carelessness and his own strange sense of bad luck. He should’ve known the good that was going for him as Moonstone would run out eventually…</p><p>He hiccupped and wiped pathetically at his face as he was finally set down in what felt like a plush chair. He rubbed vainly at his eyes as he heard a warm, husky voice ask, “I’m going to get you a glass of water, will you be okay for a few minutes?” Huh, that was the first time since he got here someone asked if he was okay.</p><p>Someone bothered to ask how he felt. Sort. Kinda like FlynnRider01...he finally nodded.</p><p>He heard the person walk off, only to return not even a minute later and felt the cool plastic cup of water-cooler water being pressed into his hands. Giving his eyes one last wipe with his sweater sleeve, knowing Rapunzel really wouldn’t care, he was going to wash this later anyways, he took a long sip of the water, relishing how the cold water felt, not realizing how dry his throat had gotten.</p><p>“Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?” The voice of the person who had brought him here asked in concern, “Can you tell me why you’re here at the station?”</p><p>Varian finally managed to look at the person properly…and his voice failed him. The man was gorgeous. No ifs, ands or buts about it. The most handsome Varian’s ever seen with a rough, square-cut jaw, the wisps of a goatee on his chin and short, dark brown hair and crisp, coffee brown eyes. A detective, Varian would have to guess, from the lack of officer uniform and the more causal white button up, dark jeans and the dark teal jacket draped over the back of the chair the man was sitting in across from him.</p><p>He was immediately remained of that strange, drunken dazed-induced silhouette from his Wednesday stream. But quickly pushed it from his mind, taking in how those dark eyes widened when he finally lifted his head to look at him, as if really seeing him, but at the same time, his face was pinched with confusion and shock, maybe a bit of recognition; as if the man had seen a ghost.</p><p>Varian wasn’t sure, who opened their mouth first, who spoke first; all he was aware of was the words drifting through the, strangely empty, detective lounge, “Y-Y-You…Y-Y-You’re…” Before the doors burst open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew boy, this...this was a hey-day and a half to finish, I'm not gonna lie. This has to be worse then the time I got dared to write a A/B/O AU...warning.</p><p>Anywho, on to the notes before I forget:</p><p>Cassananas(1): Any MLP fan will pick up this joke, its basically a mix of the phrase 'going bananas' and mashing it together with Cass' name, I just couldn't resist.</p><p>Carol(2): Fun fact, Carol is an actual unisex name in Germany. In context, I just thought adding middle names would be funny.</p><p>Maggie, Mrs. Caloway and Grace(3): Three guesses where these three ladies are from, clue it is a Disney property, I checked.</p><p>Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you guys think in the comments!</p><p>Till next time my dear readers! Ta and ta!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eugene decides to kill some time before work with another of Moonstone's videos.</p><p>He gets quite the surprise when he gets there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel it fair to give a warning, the elements to the juicy parts of this chapter are...new to me, so bear with me on it here.</p><p>Other then that, plz read and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene felt strangely relaxed when he woke up that morning. Despite more or less being given assist-investigator duty as his first experience as a detective rather than his own case and despite it being a big case in general, he didn’t feel as anxious as he thought he’d be taking part in a high-profile case that had all ear-markings of a media circus frenzy gone wrong should anyone not tread carefully.</p><p>He still got up pretty early, so he had plenty of time before he had to leave to make his shift. So immediately after breakfast, a painfully simple eggs, toast and a cup of coffee, and making a note to restock his fridge later. He instinctively picked up his phone after setting the dishes in the sink and swiped the screen and ended up staring at a certain set of apps for a moment, before shaking his head and setting it back down.</p><p>No, this had to stop. He had to nip this…what this was in the bud now before things could take a turn for the worse. The videos were great, they helped him relax before he could do something he’d regret and like hell Moonstone wasn’t gorgeous to look at. But this needed to stop. He could go a day without checking either of those apps.</p><p>Eugene decided to more of a clean-up his apartment a bit, or rather, air it out and freshen it up once he got a whiff of the faint odor left in the air. Not having much else to do and to kill time; tossing out the garbage, exchanging the bed sheets with crisp, clean ones and spraying his couch and armchairs with air freshener and check his fridge for any spoiled food, tossing out what was ruined or no longer edible, making a mental reminder to do some shopping later. Though, throughout the entire mini-cleaning spree, he kept glancing over at his phone where he had left it on his kitchen island-counter-top.</p><p>When he saw he still had time to kill, he tried reviewing the notes he had made from his observations with the college attacks from the night before. He tried making a list of people to talk to first, both suspect and witness alike, and leads to re-check, but found himself unable to concentrate. Despite feeling relaxed, he also felt hyper aware of everything around him; from the infrequent little drips of water from the sink, to the whirling noises of the semi-decent AC he had installed just a couple of months prior, to even the impossibly warm sensation in the air on his skin despite the AC being on and even the sound of his own fingers drumming on the table top as he tried to focus, even the cliched ticking of his clock was starting to grate on him. And he was especially aware of the phone just within arm reach, two little apps with a certain blue-eyed face that would greet him as soon as he tapped either one.</p><p>That relaxed feeling was slowly disappearing.</p><p>He threw his hands up in annoyance with a sigh of defeat and decided to just get ready for the day, having spent the morning in his pyjamas, not all that in a rush. Sliding his closest door open, Eugene narrowed his eyes, unable to find the standard issue hoodie all members of the department were given after their first month on the job. He knew he put it somewhere…</p><p><em>‘Maybe its in the hall closest?’</em> Eugene wondered to himself going to check, but all he found were his fall and spring jackets, winter coats and his boots, he took a minute to wrack his head, wondering where his hoodie went to,<em> ‘Ah crap, did Cass or Bloodie take it when they came over for that movie night a while back?’</em> He just vaguely remembered the night in question, as he may have sneaked a few beers when Rapunzel hadn’t been looking; in his defence, Cassandra snuck one or two as well, but that was besides the point. He’ll just have to ask the next moment he saw her.</p><p>But now, he still had time to kill, even after putting together his cloths, taking a morning shower and trying to give his notes a go again, he still couldn’t entirely focus. His mind just kept straying back to Moonstone. That private video just kept invading his mind.</p><p><em>‘One video can’t hurt,’</em> Eugene reasoned with himself as he picked up his phone, turning the screen back on and quickly tapping in his password,<em> ‘Get it out of my system and then I’ll be able to focus.’</em> <strike>At least, he hoped so.</strike></p><p>Eugene was just slightly disappointed to see no new posts since Wednesday on Dark Kingdom, nor any new photos on Sinpics since yesterday. But at the same time, he was relieved, unsure how much more surprises he could take, so he switched back to Dark Kingdom and started to scroll through Moonstone’s older content, filtering out the photos as to pick something that would actually fill in time.</p><p>Despite using a filter, there were still plenty to choose from, at least three or pages worth. So he just scrolled, until a particular title caught his eye;</p><p>
  <em> <strong>‘Cum with me in my everyday life, sir!’</strong> </em>
</p><p>He raised a brow at the small pun, but more the implication of what the title entailed. But at the same time, the more he thought about, the more it made his blood race and his crotch itch with interest as the ideas swam through his head. He tapped the ‘read more’ where the text cut off to get a better idea what he’d be in for and he immediately selected the video as soon as he saw the first tag:</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Public Masturbation.</strong> </em>
</p><p>As he waited for it to load, he decided to stay in his living room, seeing as he just changed his bed-sheets and he was able to tell just from the one tag he was in for quite the ride. So he quickly closed his curtains and double checked the locks on his windows and his door, before hurrying back to grab his phone, quickly ducking into his room for his ear-buds before getting comfortable on the couch.</p><p>He wasn’t too surprised by the setting that immediately greeted him. The familiar walls of the bedroom were a more easily distinguishable from everything else for once, purely for the unusually bright atmosphere in the room, making the dark navy comforter of the bed and cases of the pillows look lighter than normal. What did surprise him though, was Moonstone, or rather, what Moonstone was wearing, well, how much he was wearing.</p><p>A surprisingly causal, short, black, ribbed camisole top, the kind that looked like jersey with a modest V-neck and thin straps, complementing and showing off long, pale arms as well as the equally thin, deft, teal straps of the bra he was wearing underneath. To match with the top was an equally causal A-line denim skirt, the kind with buttons down the front and barely grazed past mid-thigh, which would’ve also brought out and showed off equally flawless legs…if it weren’t for the pair of matching black stockings he was wearing that were mostly likely being held by a garter-belt, judging by the clips and straps that were disappearing up the skirt. To complete the look were a pair of grey platform sneakers with white soles, which he could only see for the fact Moonstone was sitting with one leg crossed over the other, bringing one of the shoes into the camera’s view.</p><p>He was even wearing a bit of makeup again. This time it was more subtle compared to the Wednesday stream; a delicate touch of a light greyish-purple around his eyes with dark eyeliner and mascara to make them pop out more with his lips painted a dark strawberry pink. His only jewelry were a pair of dangling silver earrings that looked like a pair of dewdrops hanging off tiny strings of beads.</p><p>Eugene was left wondering if the boy was secretly hiding a pair of wings, only to immediately slap himself for it. He refocused on the video.</p><p>It truly looked as if Moonstone had just finished getting ready for another average, routine-day. Eugene could spy a dark blue book-bag just out of the camera’s frame by the camboy’s legs. All together, the outfit didn’t exactly scream sexy. If Eugene hadn’t know any better he would’ve thought he had somehow accidentally got forwarded to a Youtube channel.</p><p>And it just made him all the more eager to see how Moonstone was going to flip this on its head and surprise him.</p><p>“Hey boys!” Moonstone greeted with a smile, though Eugene noticed their was a slight…pinch and tightness to it compared to his usual smile, made evident to how he didn’t beat around the bush with his intro, “As you guys can probably guess from how I’m dressed, this video’s going to be pretty different from my normal ones; a ‘dip your toes into something new’, so to speak.”</p><p>Now that made Eugene curious, and a quick pause of the video allowed him to go back and do a quick search. Sure enough, none of the older videos before this one were listed under ‘Public’ or even ‘Semi-Public’, which spoke volumes in and of itself. It also left him wondering what could’ve caused the sudden shift of interest, but dismissed it and got back to the video, using the skip button to get back to where he was.</p><p>“Anyways, this is all pre-record,” Moonstone continued, “So, I hope the jumps between clips doesn’t get too jarring for you guys, editing was never my strong suit,” He then smirked seductively, slowly uncrossing his leg, an agonizingly deliberate action that kept Eugene’s attention with ease, “But just as incentive to keep you boys interested, I think you’ll all like to hear that I’m bringing out a new toy I just got to make this a little more…fun.”</p><p>Eugene felt his mouth run dry at the admission. Something new; granted Eugene hadn’t actually wanted all that many of Moonstone’s older videos. Mostly looked through the first two or three pages and just re-watched his favorites, so he couldn’t say for sure outside of the advertising pictures the toys the camboy has been around. It left him anxious to see what he was hiding.</p><p>Moonstone then winked and Eugene briefly blinked a bit in disorientation when the scene sudden cut and jumped, almost like something out of a badly edited movie. One moment, Moonstone was sitting on his bed in his bedroom-set-up, directly in front of the camera, which had most likely been set on a tripod. The next, the camera was strangely, almost awkwardly facing up at Moonstone at an odd angle, most defiantly on his lap if Eugene had to guess from the angle alone as well as the small edge of what seemed to be a desk that was somewhat partially in-shot, also judging from the background, or what he could see, Moonstone was sitting right next to the wall, most likely trying to avoid as many people as possible for the video.</p><p>Judging from the sounds of people, this was most defiantly a public setting, a class-room maybe? Moonstone looked to be just the right age to be starting college or be in his second year, so it was possible. Or perhaps an office building. But Eugene dismissed the second option, unable to think of any office that would allow such causal and showy cloths. Either way, it confirmed Eugene’s immense relief Moonstone wasn’t under-aged, as no high school’s dress code would’ve allowed such an outfit without a blazer or something along the lines, which Moonstone wasn’t wearing.</p><p>“I’m not gonna be able to talk as much as I usually do,” Moonstone spoke so softly Eugene had to strain, even with the volume cranked as far as it could go, in order to hear it, leaving to wonder if the camboy was wearing some kind of special little microphone in order to be heard properly, most likely attached to one of his earrings, “This might be one of the least attended classes, so I can get away with an entire bench to myself, but I still have to watch, Professor Black has eyes like a hawk sometimes.”</p><p>Really the idea of getting caught in this scenario, while holding no consequences for him, shouldn’t have been such a turn on. Yet, with how Moonstone was angling the camera, it really felt like Eugene was hiding under the desk, especially when, as he laid back on the couch, he lifted his phone up to simulate the camera angle.</p><p>He watched as Moonstone set some stuff up on the desk that he couldn’t see, most likely books to further hide what he was doing. A faint, small smile forms on Moonstone’s face, a small dusting of a dark pink filled out across his upper cheeks and nose as his whispering continued, “At the same time…I wouldn’t mind getting caught and ‘punished’…I hear teachers have so much experience to share with...willing students..."</p><p>Eugene frowned slightly, feeling that familiar burning feeling in his chest at the admission. He was really starting to feel a little annoyed with these on again, off again bursts of irritation whenever hints or implications that Moonstone held an interest or could be with someone were made. He can admit to finding the camboy attractive as hell, he wouldn’t be watching these videos or looking at his photos if that weren’t the case, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable with these feelings of something he couldn’t quite place…and a part of him didn’t really want to label what it was.</p><p>He felt that if he did put a name to it, admit to himself what it was, it would just make this whole situation even more complicated, unusual and straight-up crazy than it had to be. But he felt too helpless to fight it. Was he really trying to fight at all? Looking into those blue eyes every video and picture made it hard…</p><p>He was snapped out of his winding thoughts by Moonstone shifting up his skirt a bit, rolling his chair forward and the shadow of the desk fell partially over the camera, most likely to better hide it from the view of anyone who would get too close, but still left plenty of light as Moonstone spread his legs apart, smoothing out and tucking his skirt tightly under his thighs so the loose cloth didn’t get in the camera’s way. Eugene’s throat instantly ran dry at the sight that he was greeted with when the other finished setting something to prop the camera up with so his hands were free, resting it carefully on the seat so the camera was less focused on Moonstone's face and more on what his viewers were paying to see.</p><p>Moonstone had been wearing a garter belt, a deep, teal one to match the lace panties he was sporting. They were lacy and decorated with a small trim that was a slightly darker teal to match the garter belt, a small black bow sat on the front of the waistband, directly over the head of Moonstone's cock. The dark shade of color brought out the pale flesh of Moonstone’s thighs and were just snug enough to create an outline of the younger male’s dick straining against the delicate, thin fabric.</p><p>Eugene swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. He held onto his phone with one hand and the other easily unbuttoned his jeans’ buttons, fishing out his rapidly hardening member, mumbling with a slight hiss, “Damn it, Moonstone…”</p><p>As if able to hear his reaction and was only encouraged, Moonstone reached one hand down and began to slowly trace around the outline of his cock with his nail, sending a shiver up Eugene’s spine, immediately recalling the AMSR video with the apron, as the camera’s, once again most likely an Iphone, sensitive mic picked up the dragging sound on the fabric.</p><p>Moonstone was apparently already enjoying himself too, soft, whispery pants being picked up and his hand began to shake a little with his effort to keep the pace slow and deliberate. Every few seconds he would alternate between a tender, light tracing to a sudden, rough stroke down his clothed erection, which pulled a small, breathy, barely restrained gasp of pleasure that went straight to Eugene’s own cock, before repeating it a teasing cycle as a visible stain slowly began to form on the front of the underwear.</p><p>Eugene groaned in eager-anticipation of the more that was to eventually come. He tried matching the almost agonizing pace Moonstone had set, gritting his teeth with a hiss as he did. As he once again let himself go in favor of finding that sweet euphoria, all prior feelings of self-judgment dissipated as he focused on the feeling of something akin to adrenaline rushing across his skin.</p><p>Any regrets that would likely come from giving in to this self-indulgence could be future-Eugene's problem. Present-Eugene just wanted to temporarily forget that he was alone in his apartment, to enjoy the heavenly sound of Moonstone's voice filled with pleasure and just entertain the alluring fantasy of those breathy moans and soft-pitched gasps were just for his ears.</p><p>"Haaah~" Moonstone sighed out so soft it almost sounded like a yawn, "I'm so hard already...ngh!...I-I don't know what's come oooh!...over me today..." His hand paused in the teasing and trailed up before shoving itself down the front of his panties and the result had Moonstone muffling his moan to avoid getting caught.</p><p>Eugene was slightly disappointed to see he hadn't pulled the panties down, though that was most likely a good thing, considering the setting of this particular video. Instead, he picked up his pace, mimicking the younger boy's movements, groaning as he did.</p><p>"This shouldn't be so good...aahh..." Moonstone moaned softly, hips bucking up into his own hand, "But it does...it feels so good, sir; is this exciting enough for you too?" Eugene nodded mindlessly, eyes trained on the screen, a soft, airy chuckle rung in his ears and a slight chill ran up his spine, "Why don't we make this...mmmh!...a little more interesting?" The shuffling of something could just faintly be heard and it took Eugene a second to realize Moonstone was going through his bag, before the soft twang of a zipper being unlatched was just barely picked up and more shuffling was heard.</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, making Eugene slightly jump in surprise, especially when Moonstone's own legs suddenly seemed to lightly spasm as if he'd been shocked, a very light buzzing type noise was picked up by the camera's mic. For a moment, Eugene was vaguely confused, before the realization sent a new wave of arousal through his body as the sound of Moonstone's muffled moan went straight to his cock.</p><p>The new toy Moonstone had mentioned earlier, was more then likely some sort of vibrator. Moonstone had walked out of his house, straight into school and was now sitting in class, with a vibrator inside him. The realization had Eugene gripping onto the case of his cock to prevent himself from cumming too early. He had to see this video through.</p><p>Then without warning, Moonstone removed his hand from his panties and closed his legs, before the image on the screen changed again. It left Eugene momentarily taken aback, before taking in the new sight that filled his phone's screen; the lighting was much brighter, suggesting Moonstone had taken the fun outside, but the background wasn't some kind of wall to suggest he had ducked behind a building or hunkered down in some alleyway. Instead, hanging behind the camboy like a soft, natural curtain was the tall-tale, long, thin branches of a weeping willow tree; abnormally long, thin tree branches shut out the rest of the world, judging from what he could see when the camera jostled as Moonstone sunk down onto his knees and began setting the camera for whatever came next.</p><p>He eventually settled the camera, most likely either using something like a root to prop it up so it was angled at an upwards angle like it was before. "Well, class was certainly fun, wasn't it?" Moonstone giggled cheeks completely flushed a deep red as his mouth just hung open as he took deep breaths, eyes a darken icy blue with lust and lips quirked with eagerness, and it took Eugene a moment to realize the younger was shaking a little, "I've never done something so...mrrrph!..." He jolted slightly with a soft moan, lips twitching into a familiar smile of gratification, "So naughty aaah-at school before..."</p><p>Eugene almost choked on air; that just wasn't fair. The admission, coupled with that expression, was just making it SO hard to last to the end of the video. It took a few seconds for him to calm enough to focus back on the video.</p><p>Moonstone was on his knees, legs spread out, and with the camera angled as it was and with Eugene holding his phone like he was, it really did create the illusion that Moonstone was straddling him. The camboy really had a thing for POV shots.</p><p>He watched with growing trepidation as Moonstone lifted up his skirt, revealing his panties again, only this time, the stain was bigger and more noticeable, and now, with how Moonstone was positioned he could see the impression of what had to be the toy in the back of the underwear and it was shaking a bit, the vibrating feature still being on.</p><p><em>'Did he go the entire class with that thing on?' </em>Eugene thought with wide, blown eyes as he continued to stroke himself to the sight, eager to see where this was going to lead.</p><p>"I nearly got caught once or twice," Moonstone admitted with a moan, "I couldn't help it, sir, it just feels so good; I wanted more, I still want more," A hand let go of the skirt to trail down and he hissed as he pressed the palm of his hand against the straining bulge in his panties, "Mmmmh! God! I can't wait anymore, sir!"</p><p>Moonstone then turned himself around, being mindful not to disturb the camera, then he bunched up the back of his skirt and tucked it under the waist band, before finally sliding his panties down to his knees. Eugene moaned aloud at the sight as the camboy bent forwards to give the camera a better view of his hole and the surprise toy, as well as the growing shift in Moonstone's attitude and self-control as the video went on.</p><p>Seeing how the younger was unraveling more and more as the video went on, despite the jarring effect of the jumps setting-to-setting, was also as euphoric as the delicious act Moonstone was performing. The increased risque of the increasingly public setting only added subjective fuel to the metaphorical fire that was burning through Eugene's veins. </p><p>It was one of those vibrating butt-plugs. The ones that, if Eugene were being perfectly honest, the shape reminded him of a carrot almost, with a rounded end where the battery most likely went, made to be water-proof. This one, from what he could see, was a dark indigo-blue...and it was still vibrating.</p><p>Moonstone steadied himself with one hand, using the other to reach back and grasp onto the toy, moaning as he wiggled it a little, before pulling it out till just the tip was left, before plunging the toy back in with another moan. The camboy was soon enthusiastically thrusting the still vibrating plug into his ass, gasping and moaning as he did so. Eugene began fisting his cock with an increased pace, mimicking Moonstone's pace, groaning as he did and was more thankful for his apartment's sound-proof walls and the fact his closet neighbor lived three doors down in both directions, and that he remembered to close his drapes.</p><p>"Damn it! Fuck!" Eugene cursed between pants, eyes greedily taking in how the indigo-colored silicone disappeared and re-emerged from the cherry reddened hole, only able to imagine his dick in its place, ramming the ravenet open more than the five inch toy could, "Fuck, Moonstone!" He was practically leaking like a broken faucet, "Perfect; just fucking perfect...bent over in public; so close, so fucking close...!"</p><p>Apparently, he wasn't the only one, as Moonstone more or less cried, "Wanna cum! Wanna cum! Please! Please, sir! Oh, God! I've been good! Please, I wanna cum!" Really, it was a wonder how he hadn't been caught yet.</p><p>Despite knowing this was an old, pre-record video, not even a stream, Eugene couldn't help saying anyways, "Cum Moonstone..." Yet, like he had been heard anyways, with one final thrust of the plug and moan, Moonstone's entire body shook as the camboy threw his head back from the euphoria of release. Hearing that final cry was like the final note to a siren's song in Eugene's ears to draw him over the line, eyes-half-lidded as he rose out the high of his own orgasm, continuing to slowly stroke his softening cock to prolong the blissful feeling.</p><p>They were both taking long, deep breaths to calm themselves. Eugene watched as Moonstone turned back around, revealing little the familiar smile of sanctification, cheeks heavily flushed to the point you could mistake him for having a fever if you hadn't been aware of what he'd been up to.</p><p>"Hope you boys loved my little surprise~" Moonstone smiled between pants, "Might not be able to pull something like that again..." He then winked, "See you boys on Friday~" He then blew the camera a kiss before the video ended, leaving Eugene reeling with the mess his life had turned into...and the one that was now soiling the front of his jeans and his couch.</p><p>Eugene grimaced, immediately reaching for the box of tissues on his side-table, hoping to get as much as the mess as possible before it could stain. He grumbled and gave an agitated sigh, able to distract himself from falling down yet another rabbit-hole as he was forced to chuck his jeans into the hamper, taking solace that the darker jeans he put on looked better than the older, faded pair.</p><p>He quickly grabbed a bottle of air freshener with a cringe as the heavy smell of arousal lingered in the air, and immediately sprayed down his couch. Last thing he needed was Lance or Cassandra or, heaven forbid, Rapunzel coming over and catching that sort of smell in his living-room of all places and think him some sort of perverted-weirdo. Bedroom wasn't so bad, that was wear such activities were expected to happen, so the smell wouldn't have been so out of place and he wouldn't have cared so much; his bedroom, he could do what he wanted, his bedroom window didn't face one of the neighboring buildings...his living room window on the other hand; yeah, good thing he remembered to close the drapes.</p><p>He sighed through his nose, sniffling and snorting back a sneeze at the heavy smell of pine that filled his senses, before grabbing his phone, shutting off the app to check the time. He saw he still had about an hour or so before his shift, plenty of time to stop by <em>The Lucky Cat Cafe</em> and grab something to eat for an early lunch. His mouth watered at the idea of one of Aunt Cass' pulled-pork or grilled chicken sandwiches or her home-brand BLTs. Would give him the chance to drop in and see her and Hiro, assuming the kid wasn't already long gone for school by now. Plus, Cassandra and Lance and the other would forgive him a little tardiness if he came baring a box full of chocolate-drizzled donuts with that familiar gold cat logo...</p><p>Eugene quickly marked down his notes with sticky notes before throwing his notebook into his bag with the rest of his stuff for work before throwing on his boots and his favorite teal coat. During the elevator ride down to the apartment lobby, Eugene quickly checked his messages and found only two missed ones, one from Lance and the other from Cassandra. A quick tap on his Messanger allowed him to check Cassandra's first, knowing it was probably more urgent and important;</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ice Queen: I need you to go over all the College Case files with Pride and Smith today</strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>Ice Queen: Family </strong> </em> <b> <em>emergency</em> </b></p><p>Eugene furrowed his brow. Wasn't often the station's very own 'Ice Queen' skipped work and usually when she used the 'family emergency', it was often dire. Hell, the only time he actually remembered her using those exact words, the Captain had taken a pretty bad hit from a hold-up gone bad. Last he checked, Lukas was just fine. Then, he remembered how she had left yesterday because something had happened with her brother and could hazard a guess whatever it was, it had been bad.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fine by me, hope your brother's feeling alright :Cheekbones</strong> </em>
</p><p>He then went back into his contacts and opened Lance's page:</p><p>
  <em><strong>Muscles: Dude, you're not gonna believe this, Cass actually brought her brother to the station!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Muscles: Poor kid seems spooked, Cass looks ready to commit murder</strong> </em>
</p><p>Well, that explained that. At least it hadn't been another attack, he supposed, though that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for the kid, but he felt even worse for whoever ended up on the receiving end of Cassandra's ire.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Thanks for the warning : G-Bug</strong> </em>
</p><p>Eugene ran a hand through his hair. Well, at least he was finally going to meet this fun-loving, sassy little brother he's been hearing so much about.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>000000000000000000000000</strike> </em>
</p><p>Making it to the cafe, Eugene couldn't help smiling a bit at the warm feeling of home that brushed over him as the fresh smell of home-made bread and baked goods filtered his senses. All around, people of varying ages were enjoying their food at their tables; mostly older couples enjoying some private time and a few groups of high-schoolers and college students who were eating out for lunch. The homey atmosphere of spaced out tables and booths, and the friendly expressions and laughter, and the general relaxed air made for a calming experience every time since he first walked through the door, and he was never going to get tired of it.</p><p><em>"Eugene-kun(1)!"</em> A familiar voice called with a surprised, but warm and invitingly joyous voice, "There you are! I was beginning to think you dropped off the face of the earth!"</p><p>Tadashi and Hiro's Aunt Cass (well, at this point she may as well be his and Lance's too, the way she more or less took on a material paternal role towards them after the first few days they and Tadashi became good friends), might have been a rather petite and slender woman, she made up for her lack of physical intimidation and general motherly worry with a fiery personality that reminded him of Rapunzel when pushed past her limits and of Cassandra with how she wasn't afraid to smack someone to get her point across.</p><p>Dressed in one of her usual black shirts, capris and aprons, Aunt Cass shared plenty of similarities to her actual nephews; slight pointed nose, rounded features and dark hair (though hers was a dark brown rather than pitch black). The real notable different was her light green eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Cass-<em>Obasan(2)</em>," Eugene greeted as he approached the counter, hoping to shave off some of the intensity of the eventual lecture with the use of the familial endearment the woman had always insisted he used more. "Oh no you don't, don't even!" Aunt Cass immediately saw what he was trying to do and if anything, it just made her more cranky, making him wince, "You up and disappear for a little over two weeks without so much as a word and only Tadashi's reassurances you didn't get shot and left for dead in a ditch somewhere, and all you have to say is 'hey, Cass-<em>Obasan</em>'?" He cringed when she swung her knife down, chopping an onion clean in half in her anger, "Do you know how much stress-eating I did between shifts? I thought the boys were bad! But at least Lance, Hiro and Tadashi actually text and call!"</p><p>"Does it help to say 'sorry, I promise not to do it again'?" Eugene asked as a few nearby costumers snickered and suddenly Eugene felt like a kid at the orphanage getting scolded after getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar again. "No! No, it doesn't!" Cass frowned, "Tadashi got me pictures of the inside of your fridge and cupboards, Eugene, how you manage to stay fit and healthy with so little and constantly getting take-out is beyond what I'll ever understand!"</p><p>Eugene groaned at this, giving a sheepish, yet strained smile, "Tadashi...made me promise to come by on the weekend for dinner..."</p><p>Aunt Cass immediately perked up at this, "Really? Well, better late then never I suppose!" She used the blunt edge of the knife to scrape the onion pieces off the cutting board into a bowl, "Oh yeah, I heard of your promotion, so we have lots to celebrate then! How often can a girl say two of her nephews are Detectives and another is a Forensic Scientist for the CPD!" Eugene smiled more genuinely at her joyful-pride at his accomplishment, he briefly had to wonder if that was how it was suppose to feel when you made a parental figure proud.</p><p>He jumped when the door to the cafe swung open with a resounding crack and loud ring of the bell, before spinning around to see the younger of the Hamada brothers storming in, a dark look on his usually care-free face, pulling a pretty, young Latina his age, maybe a year younger, along by the hand and she looked a fair bit distressed, worried and concerned as she spoke in quick-paced Spanish. It took him a moment to recognize her as Micaela Imelda Rivera, the childhood sweetheart of Hiros that he's been hearing so much about but never properly met in person.</p><p>"Hiro, hey-!" Eugene began to greet, never noticing the slightly upset, concerned look on Aunt Cass' face as they watched the two college students hurry by, Hiro practically flung the divider in the counter separating the kitchen and stairs that led up to the housing level from the rest of the cafe almost violently, pulling Micaela up the stairs as everyone winced at the loud sound his action made, Eugene included, "Geez...pardon my French, Cass-<em>Obasan</em>, but...what crawled up Hiro's tail-pipe and died?"</p><p>"Eugene!" Aunt Cass said reproachfully, though not nearly as stern or reprimanding as usual and he finally noticed her expression. "Seriously, is he okay?" Eugene asked in concern craning his neck to try and get a peek up the stairs, "You'd think someone just broke one of his bots."</p><p>Aunt Cass sighed and then shivered, "There was...an attack at the school..."</p><p>"What? Another one?" Eugene asked in disbelieved shock, "But Ice Queen never mentioned..."</p><p>"That's because it wasn't that pervert," Aunt Cass interjected tone taking an icy feel that sent a shiver up everyone who was close enough to overhear's spines as she once again brought down her knife on the poor tomato in front of her, "At least, Cassie-<em>chan(3) </em>doesn't think it is; it...it happened during Hiro's mechanics workshop."</p><p>"Wait," Eugene said as something clicked with what she said, coffee brown eyes widening in shock, "<em>During </em>the workshop? As in, whilst class was still in session? As in, during the middle of the day when dozens of other students and school faculty are around?" Then it couldn't be related to Cassandra's case, the guy always struck at night when the corridors, walkways and courtyards were more or less desolate, when no one was around to potentially interrupt. <strike><em>Unlike the incident leading up to Gideon's arrest, now that he was thinking about it... </em></strike></p><p><strike></strike>"Yeah, startled me too when Cassie called from the hospital," Aunt Cass replied as she carefully and perfectly sliced a home-baked French loaf in half, "Poor Vari-<em>kun</em>, I really don't want to imagine what would've happened if Hiro hadn't gotten back to their station when he had," Everyone who was too closed flinched when she brought her knife down again to cut the sandwich she had finished assembling in half, a dark expression on her face, "And the bastard better hope I don't find him first."</p><p>"Sometimes I still wonder if you and Miller are actually related," Eugene commented after swallowing, instinctiely rubbing his neck and really had to wonder which Cass was worse(not the first time he's wondered that), his comment made Aunt Cass' face lighten a bit as she snorted in response, but then something clicked in his head, "Wait, Vari? As in Varian? Miller's brother?" Cassandra's brother had been attacked? That would explain the urgency of her leaving like she had yesterday...and he did not envy that pervert, not one bit.</p><p>When Aunt Cass nodded her head, he groaned, "First everyone in the Detective Branch, now you guys; am I the only person who hasn't met the kid yet?" Now Aunt Cass was snickering a little as she handed the sandwich halves over to the packaging station.</p><p>"In all fairness, Vari<em>-kun </em>and Hiro-<em>kun </em>have been friends since they were in diapers," Aunt Cass explained, "You're just never here when he is." Eugene groaned in response at the subtle(but not suble enough) jab at his workaholic tendancy, "Plus, poor boy's been so busy lately himself, trying to help keep Quirin's club open and going to college himself; this whole mess certainly isn't helping matters." Eugene winced in response, unable to not agree with her.</p><p>But then the peaceful atmosphere was upburtly interrupted in an effect similar to as if someone had scratched a record whilst it was still turning in one of those old-fashioned players via a startlingly loud, and surprisingly female, scream of, "WHAT?!" Followed closely by angry sounding yells and shouts of what sounded like Spanish, and he wasn't the only one who winced when something hit the floor above with a loud thud sound and Hiro's voice, also speaking surprisingly fluent Spanish, joined the shouting. The words were a bit muffled by the thick wood flooring, but he could make out bits and pieces, something about 'being right' and 'just knowing this would happen' and...okay, he hasn't even met the girl yet, and he was already terrified of her; he hoped Hiro and Tadashi made new locks for the knife-drawer.</p><p>Aunt Cass didn't look the least bit fazed, if just a little annoyed, "And...that would be Hiro telling Ella-<em>chan </em>what happened," She then took the packaged sandwiches, placed them a branded box with a familiar cat-logo, which she then placed in a box with a bottle of Orange Crush, she then held it out to him, "You still like your ham sandwiches with cheese, tomato, bits of onion and bacon, and mayo, right?"</p><p>"You know my tastes too well," Eugene chuckled a little, accepting the bag, sliding over to the cashier to pay for his lunch. "One of my many talents," Aunt Cass waved him off as she washed her hands, before calling to one of her employees, "Ami, can you take over a bit, I have to make sure those two don't wreck my house," A girl nodded and Aunt Cass headed for the stairs, calling to Eugene, "I better see you here Friday, Fitzherbert, or you and I am going to have a couple of words."</p><p>Eugene saluted playfully with a smile, "<em>Hai, </em>Cass-<em>obachan(4)!</em>" And a good number of regulers who were used to him and Lance and their antics laughed out loud, makng Eugene smile even harder, especially when Aunt Cass grinned widely back in response, looking as if Christmas had come early before she disappeared upstairs.</p><p>During the rest of the drive to the station, Eugene couldn't help mulling over the revelation his talk with Aunt Cass had given him. The differences in MOs were just too jarring for it to be the college rapist, literal day and night differences. Apart from being the middle of the day and in the middle of an active classroom, the victim was male and all of the prior attacks had all been female, granted a few were quite tomboyish (cough*Kiera*cough) compared to others, but they were all clearly female all the same. The pervert was certainly ballsy, Eugene was willing to give him that, either was just too impatient and snapped or had finally worked up the nerve to strike. Maybe he can offer to investigate for Cassandra after he helped tie up any lose ends with Gleeful.</p><p>Eugene worked out the kinks in his neck as he pulled into his usual parking space in the station parking-lot, running a hand over his face as he briefly wondered when things started to get so hectic. Well, better then be constantly watching his back, he supposed. He quickly patted himself to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Badge in his pocket, gun on his belt, discreetly hidden by his jacket, but easy to reach and pull out if he needed it. Satisfied, he grabbed his lunch and got out of his car, but his smile turned into confusion when loud(ish) music immediately filled his ears as soon as he opened the door, a female singer he didn't recognize playing a song he couldn't place, its omnious feel drums sent a shiver up his spine;</p><p>
  <em>"I will keep quiet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won't even know I'm here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won't suspect a thing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won't see me in the mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I crept into your heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can't make me disappear;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till I make you."</em>
</p><p>Coffee brown eyes scanned the parking lot in confusion, wondering if someone left a window rolled down and the radio playing, but it didn't strike him as making any sense, since it didn't sound like anything his colleauges would listen to. And every car he was spying had its windows rolled up.</p><p>
  <em>"I made myself at home,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the cobwebs and the lies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm learning all your tricks,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can hurt you from inside."</em>
</p><p>Eugene finally found the source of the music and blinked a few times at it. It was some guy he didn't recognize sitting on a motorcycle in one of the civilian parking spaces, though, he was wearing a helmet so that didn't help matters and the plate on the bike was practically caked in dried mud. An odd detail, considering the rest of the bike was practically shining in the sun from how spotless it was. The guy was tall, about his height but Eugene couldn't say for certain, muscular too, more so then he was, which had him instinctively ghosting his hand over his gun's handle, his time with the Stabbington brothers instantly made him wary for anyone with a certain body mass, and the guy was dressed like one of those stereotypical bikers straight out of a police movie, complete with riped jeans and a black leather jacket.</p><p>
  <em>"I made myself  a promise,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You would never see me cry;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till I make you."</em>
</p><p>As Eugene got closer and craned his neck a bit, he realized the man had his phone out and was...just texting. Okay, maybe the guy was just having a conversation with someone before heading in. Not too unusual...if he wasn't constantly looking up at the station doors between texts, like he was expecting someone to come out. Eugene wasn't entirely sure what it was; the guy's general appearance, that one strange mark of imperfection on a clearly well-cared for bike or the music lending to the less the pleasant atmosphere, but...something about all this was making him feel...antsy.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll never know what hit you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Won't see me closing in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna make you suffer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This hell you put me in;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm underneath your skin."</em>
</p><p>Eugene was always told you cold tell a lot about people by the type of music they listened to and this song was really making him nervous, but he did his best not to show it as he whistled loudly over the music just as the man finished texting again and just started to look over at the station once more, he then called as the man inclined his head towards him, "Hey! Can I help you?" The man made no move to get off his bike, just staring at him through the tinted visor of his helmet before looking back at his phone for a moment before shoving it into a pocket, then, Eugene jumped as the bike's engine roared to life, almost drowning out the song and his yell, "HEY!"</p><p>
  <em>"The Devil Within...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll never know what hit you."</em>
</p><p>But the guy was already speeding out of the parking lot before Eugene could react, leaving the newly minted Detective shaking his head in bewilderment, muttering, "Everyone's in a rush today..." Eugene sighed and shook his head, odd as it was, the man hadn't been hurting anyone, so who was he to judge what people do?</p><p>Eugene was fully expecting the usual noise of the work-place; the secretaries would be on lunch break and this was usual the moment no one was at the desk as their replacements weren't there yet, but people would still be milling around getting their tasks done, fetching files or evidence from storage or the labs or fetching more coffee supplies from the rec-room. What he wasn't expecting was a rare almost dead-silence from lack of foot-traffic from a rare slow day. What he defiantly wasn't expecting was the sole noticeable noise was from the small, shaking figure on their knees in the middle of the disturbingly empty lobby, their hiccupped sobs drifted through the quiet like a lone bird on a late night breeze and he felt his heart constrict.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that whoever they were, they were wearing one of Rapunzel's favorite sweaters. The purple floral one that her birth mother had gotten her, her first year back. He recognized it anywhere. Sunshine wore it for days on-end until she was finally convinced to let it be washed. Next thing he noticed was how small they were, the sweater was clearly a size or two too big and from the way the sleeves fun and slid down their raised arms, they were quite thin too; pale, with short black hair.</p><p>As he got closer, he felt his heart stop. A familiar blue streak ran through a rather long bang on one side of their head. He quickly stopped himself from leaping to conclusions. He had seen the numbers. Moonstone was immensely popular despite only being a cam-model for two years, it wouldn't be too surprising to see someone copying his look, particularly if their lover was a fan.</p><p>He knelt down and gently placed his soothingly on the small of their back...seriously he couldn't tell if the kid was a boy or a girl. They couldn't have been older their eighteen maximum. He gently rubbed small circles, like how he used to do with Lance whenever he got particularly upset, not at all surprised when they jumped, keeping his voice as friendly and as soft as possible, "Hey...hey, kid, are you alright?" He immediately wanted to hit himself for the dumb question, but wasn't sure how else to try and coax them into calming down or trying to.</p><p>He watched as small, thin, delicate hands rubbed at reddened eyes, round, freckled cheeks shiny with tears as the kid sniffled and breathed, clearly trying to calm down, but wasn't having much luck. He took a brief moment to scan the lobby again. Seriously, where the hell was everybody? And where was the kid's family? Why were they here?</p><p>He gently shushed him, continuing to rub circles into the younger's back, asking gently, "Can you tell me where your family is? Are you here alone?" But the teen just seemed unable to form any words, body shuddering as more sobs wrecked through their small body, leaving Eugene feeling a bit unsure of what to do. The younger was clearly in distress, but over what, he had no clue and he had no idea who the kid was and if they had any family. He couldn't just leave the poor kid in the middle of the lobby to fall deeper into their breakdown. At the very least, he could help them calm down first, then he could figure out what to do.</p><p>Mind made up, Eugene easily wrapped his arms around the much smaller frame, lifting them with surprising ease. Either he was stronger then he thought or they were getting another neglect case. He shook his head as he readjusted his grip so he still had his lunch, but then paused as he finally noticed the phone on the floor. Realizing it must've been the kid's, he set his lunch down so he could pocket it, before picking up the bag again. His first thought was the rec-room, but realized if things were this quiet, everyone must've been piled in their for break and if one thing about re-introducing Rapunzel to society taught him anything, break-downs and loud, crowded spaces were not a good mix. At all. Especially if the person had sensitive ears.</p><p>Eugene looked down at the figure in his arms as he carefully pushed the door to the Detective-Lounge open. They had curled up against him rather then fight or squirm at being held, practically smothering their face into his vest, body still shaking as they cried. He was pretty sure he felt his heart break a little, whatever was wrong, he really hoped they were able to help the kid.</p><p>He gently set them down on his desk's chair and set the phone down next to them where he knew they'd be able to reach once they calmed down, before asking, "I'm going to get you a glass of water," Lord knew how long they were crying, they'd probably need need it, "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"</p><p>He watched they paused in rubbing at their eyes again as if trying to understand what he just said, and for a moment, Eugene had to wonder if they could even speak German or English before they finally nodded. He sighed before walked over to the water cooler, his mind was racing as he took those precious moments to try and collect his thoughts and process everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes. He really needed to talk to Tadashi and the other Nerds about better security cameras, the ones they had were busted to high hell and have been for months.</p><p>When he returned to the desk, he gently pressed the plastic cup into one of their hands and smiled when they took a little, tentative sip only to tip it back for a larger one, a soft hum tickled Eugene's ears and a little smile formed on his lips at the soft, bell-like sound.</p><p>"Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" Eugene tried his earlier question again now that they were calm, "Can you tell me why you're here at the station?" Eugene felt his tongue get stuck to the roof of his mouth as the other finally looked up at him properly...</p><p>It couldn't be. Eugene had to really resist the urge to rub at his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but he couldn't think of any other way to explain it. The sheer chances of them living in the same country, much less the same city...he didn't even want to consider it. Numbers were never his thing, but he knew they weren't suppose to be in his favor...but...</p><p>He knew that face. He knew those eyes. He just watched them on his phone screen maybe an hour, hour and a half, ago; dark with lust and sinful pleasure, but that was besides the point. He's seen that freckled, heart-shaped face too many times to be mistaken. Moonstone was sitting right in front of him, in his office desk...that he carried and placed him onto...</p><p>Eugene.exe has crashed. Please, reboot.</p><p>...the camera and lights really didn't do him justice. Perhaps it was simply the difference in the nature of the situation in which the photos and videos, and the current moment of now, but, the younger man looked so much more...softer in the brighter, non-filtered lighting of the station, more...almost younger and more innocent looking, for lack of a better description. His lashes looked fuller, softer, making his eyes look almost doe-shaped and his eyes seemed to shimmer like twin pools of aquamarine, even with the slight redness and puffiness and how they were still glossy with tears...they were still breath-taking to look into, especially in person. He could see his freckles so much more clearly...and they were even more adorable in person...</p><p>Seeing him sitting there in Rapunzel's sweater, a simple pair of jeans and flats...he looked more beautiful now then he did in any of those videos. He was just more...real...</p><p>But then a thought clicked into his head for, though it was a really distant one that echoed in the back of his head like a distant church bell through the louder ringing of the fact that Moonstone, the object of lustful fantasies, was sitting right there in front of him; why was Moonstone even here? Why was he at the police station of all places? Though a slightly louder voice couldn't help pondering aloud into his mind, <em>'I wonder what his real name is...'</em></p><p>Eugene wasn't entirely sure how long they've been just...staring at each other. It felt like hours if he was being honest with himself and he couldn't bring himself to glance away from endless depths of crystal blue pools to check the clock or his phone. Moonstone looked a bit mystified as he stared back, big blue eyes wide with surprise and speechless wonderment, those freckled, tear-stained cheeks slowly turning a slight pink.</p><p>Eugene wasn't entirely sure who opened their mouth first, much less who spoke first, all he could register was the words bouncing off the walls of the empty lounge, "Y-Y-You...Y-Y-You're..."</p><p>But then, whatever spell that was cast over the room was shattered like a priceless glass vase hitting a wall as the door swung itself open, meeting the wall with an all-mighty thud that boomed through the silence. Eugene looked away first with wide, startled eyes at the sight of a slightly frazzled and worried looking Cassandra Miller, who looked around before her eyes landed on them, and he's honestly surprised she didn't melt into a puddle from how relieved she looked as she said, "Varian!" She then turned back to call, "Tadashi, I found him!"</p><p>Eugene blinked in shock as she practically zoomed across the floor like something out of a bad cartoon or an anime, almost tackling Moonstone off the chair as she pulled him into a hug, talking so fast he briefly wondered if she and Rapunzel somehow swapped bodies, "Are you alright? Why did you take off like that? Varian? Var-!" She yelped when Moonstone suddenly launched himself back at her, wrapping his arms tight around her and started to sob all over again.</p><p>Eugene could only stare; wasn't Varian the name of...his mind blanked. Oh sweet lord above...</p><p>Eugene.exe is no longer in service. Please reboot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oookay! I just got to say it here; for everyone's whose been patient and dedicated enough to keep watching for an update after Kinktober...wow, that's all I have to say; I must be doing something right by all this if you guys are still reading this!</p><p>Also, I want to thank you guys for being so patient; when a friend of mine mentioned the October challenges; I just couldn't resist the chance to make more Eugarian content, I like to think it was successful. This chapter has been one interesting roller coaster, I really wanted to try the moments leading to that meeting and the meeting itself from Eugene's point of view and I like to think it's pretty good, even if that video does feel just slightly meshed in, I still feel like it was pretty good.</p><p>We got to see Aunt Cass! She has to be one of my favorite Big Hero 6 side characters, hands-down! No contest! I like to think I got her character pretty well. Let me know what you guys think; also, btw; who's your favorite Big Hero 6 character?</p><p>Now, on a serious note, Eugene got a glimpse(sorta) at some suspicious activity outside the station...hmm...I wonder what that was about ;)</p><p>Oh, before I forget, in case you guys were wondering about those lyrics, the song that was playing; its called 'The Devil Within' by Digital Daggers; it was part of a playlist on Sodify, or however you spell it, that was created by XxFatalBlackxX that they shared with me on Tumblr. Apparently it the list was inspired by the stalker himself! You guys should check the list out if you have Sodify, or however its called XD</p><p>Anyways, but yeah, I'm making it official; you guys are free to ask me questions over on my Tumblr, well, reasonable questions of course, just don't be too disappointed if I don't respond right away; time and schedule and all that; I'm selenedigifly.</p><p>So, thanks again, XxFatalBlackxX for the great song, it really fit for the situation! Oh, and you guys should check out their Insta, they drew these amazing fanart pics of Varian in his club outfit and of Eugene and Varian meeting!</p><p>Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter!</p><p>Till the next one!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, this is my first work and I'm asking for a little consideration, but I obviously can't stop you guys from being honest, so...yeah...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>